


Lily Evans and the Garden of Gryffindor

by FeBee



Series: Lily Evans [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets, Camping, Character building, Hogwarts Third Year, It's hard work, Lily Evan's being a little shit, Lily learning to fight back, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders are little shits, Not Beta Read, Pranking, Puzzles, Vague overtones towards romance, but those Prewett boys help.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeBee/pseuds/FeBee
Summary: Lily and the Marauders return for their third year.The Evan's Family is rocked by sadness and Lily starts dreaming about strange things happening in the Garden. Will she solve the puzzle before it's too late? Will the Marauders have learnt their lesson after the previous years shenanigans.





	1. Summer Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I am not JK Rowling, though there may be a sprinkle of her words in this work, if you have seen it before then it is not mine.
> 
> Here commences Year 3 at Hogwarts for Lily Evans. I have 17 Chapters written and have been editing, but am starting to go cross-eyed so I'll just start posting and we shall see how we get on.
> 
> :)
> 
> You don't have to have read the prior stories, however there is some continuation.

Lily lazed in the shade of the willow enjoying the first day of her summer holidays.

“Lily,” her mother’s melodious voice issued from inside the house.

“Coming Mum,” Lily sighed, so much for just relaxing for the day. “Come on Lion,” she called to the cat like creature resting above her in the branches of the tree. The furry creature flicked his tail indignantly before deigning to jump from his perch and saunter after her. She giggled a little mischievously as she remembered Tuney’s squeals of horror when the kitten had been presented to their mother on her last birthday. Since then Tuney had avoided the odd looking ‘cat’. So much so, that anyone would think he was a carrier for the plague. Lily mused that it was almost like Tuney had a radar for things that were magical. Even more amusing was watching Lion as he deliberately put himself into Tuney’s path. He was sitting at her door making small meeping mews to wake her up in the morning before her alarm went off. He was there when she emerged from the shower, and every night when she came home, he was sitting in the lounge room watching, tail twitching and yellow eyes gleaming as they followed the tall girl as she walked to the kitchen for dinner and stayed staring at her as she ate her meal.

“Oh, I wondered where Lion had got to,” Mrs Evans said as Lily entered the kitchen the kitten scampering in quickly after her, narrowly avoiding the closing door.

“He’s been following me around since I got home,” Lily shrugged. Well… when he hadn’t been stalking Tuney!

“Most intelligent cat I ever saw, he actually fetches things for Nanna Anne when she asks! Especially on the days she‘s feeling poorly. I saw her ask him for her bed socks the other day and as calm as you please he jumped into her drawer, dug out a pair and carried them to her in his mouth! Now before I forget an owl arrived for you.” She indicated the grey fluffy bird perched on the back of one of the dining room chairs.

“Thanks Mum. How’s Nanna?” Lily asked as she reached to remove the note from the bird’s claw.

“Not doing so well, but that’s to be expected, there is only one cure for what she has.” Lily’s Mother gave a little huff to clear a suddenly tight throat. “Now that I have gotten your attention away from your books, what are you up to today?”

“Well, I need to feed the Smith’s and the Jones’ dogs, and I’m looking after the Peterson twins tonight from seven till ten,” Lily recited as she opened the note and scanned the messy script quickly.

_Dear Squirt,_

_Mum and Dad decided we are to stay at Molly’s for the hols. We know it is a bit earlier than expected but do you want to come round today? Molly can apparate over to pick you up at ten and bring you home whenever you like. Send a reply back with Errol._

_F and G_

Lily glanced up from the letter to find her mother looking at her.

“Change of plans?” her Mum raised an eyebrow an amused smile on her face.

“Yeah, can I go round to Molly’s today?” Lily asked eyes full of hope. “I’ll feed the dogs when I get back before I head to the Peterson’s.”

“That’s the young lady we met on the platform?” Mrs Evans confirmed.

“Yeah,” Lily nodded as she folded the note in half.

“Well I was going to take Eva and Harry out today, but I can drop you off if it is on the way.”

“Oh, she’ll come and pick me up.”

“When?”

Lily glanced down at the note, “At ten, if I send a reply straight away.”

“Well alright then,” her mother agreed, “but I want you home in time to eat before you go out this evening.”

“Alright, Mum.”

Lily quickly penned a reply.

_Dear Gid and Fabe,_

_I have been cleared to come. The address is 8 Hedge Row, Cokeworth._

_Thanks._

_Lily._

“Here you go Errol,” she cooed to the owl as she gave him the letter, “Please take this to Gid or Fabe.” Errol hooted once and then took off out of the kitchen window. After watching him fly away she turned back around as her Mum spoke.

“How about you duck in and see Nanna before you go?”

Lily knocked quietly on the door to the downstairs bedroom.

“Come in,” a frail voice called.

Lily pushed the door open, Lion pushed passed her rubbing himself against her legs as he entered the room first. He stalked over to the bed, jumped up and curled in a ball at Anne’s side. Anne absentmindedly reached down and began to pat him, a rumble sounded in the room as he began to purr.

“How are you feeling Nanna?”

“Tired,” the old women smiled wearily, “but don’t worry about me. Your Da told me you had a rough year.” Anne reached out with her free hand and took Lily’s hand in her own.

“Yeah,” Lily agreed “I’m not real sure I want to go back.”

Anne frowned, “You can’t let those who hate stop you. When Rose was at school there was a movement against kids like her too.”

“I just want to know why. I think if I could figure that out, I’d feel better.”

“The big thing to remember is that it isn’t about you, even though it’s easy to think that it is.”

“What’s it about then Nan? Because when they’re telling me I’m not welcome to sleep in our dorm, it sure feels like it is about me,” she said with hitch in her voice and a furrowed brow.

“It’s about them.” Anne squeezed her hand. “For example, who was the worst in your room?”

“Allison,” Lily’s scowl deepened as the memories returned full force.

“And where does she come from?” Anne noted the girl’s confused expression. “What type of family is she from? What’s her heritage?”

Lily shrugged “She’s a pureblood I think.” Then she explained, “Her parents, grandparents and great grandparents are all witches and wizards, back I don’t know how many generations.” Anne nodded her understanding.

“And how does she do at school? Is she top of the class?”

Lily considered the question for a moment, “Well she’s average I guess. I didn’t really pay attention to anyone else’s results, but she’s not the top.” Lily knew that she occupied that position herself, which had been quite a surprise.

“And what’s she like as a person?”

“Mmm,” Lily thought for a moment “She seems like she’s pretty spoilt. She received gifts from home every week, it doesn’t seem like too many people have ever told her no. but we never really talked at all. I wasn’t important enough.”

“So, she’s probably used to getting her own way?” The old women paused until a nod was received. “To summarise she is used to being praised as the best, her every need met and in her own eyes she is the most important person in the world. Then she goes to school and you waltz in there with your muggle parents and score better than her, you’re sweet and kind and the teachers love you. You have a friend already and you have the confidence to not care who approves of him. My guess, and it is only a guess mind, is that she is jealous. She’s used to having everything her own way and then you beat her.”

“But that’s not fair! I worked really hard for my grades,” protested Lily.

“Yes, I agree it is unfair, but she doesn’t see that. So, she uses what she has, her standing as a Pureblood and gets onto the other girls, which is easy to do because you’re always studying or with Sev.”

“Mmm, so what do I do about it?” Lily frowned.

“Well there’s not much you can do about her, apart from ignoring her.I very much doubt that you want to make friends with her after everything that happened, but finding other friends is good. Remus and those boys seem like they could turn out alright in time if they learn from this and grow up and if they don’t then see who else is around. Don’t just limit yourself to your house either.”

“Even Remus turned against me Nan,” Lily sniffed mournfully.

“Hmm, the pressure that friends apply can be a hard thing to break,” the old woman commented sagely, “especially if you’ve never had one before.”

“He was the first to apologise, and he seemed to mean it,” Lily tilted her head to one side as she considered the boy.

“Are you going to hold it against him?”

“I…I don’t think so. What is it Dad always says - Forgive but don’t forget.”

“Your father can be smart sometimes, he gets that from me. The best thing you can do is be yourself! You used to be such a cheeky little thing. That sense of fun is still hidden in you somewhere, I’ve a feeling those boys that have invited you over will help you to find it again.”

Suddenly a crack was heard in the garden, startling the pair and causing Lion to hiss. A second later a knock was heard at the back door.

“That’ll be Molly! Love you Nanna I’ll see you when I get back,” Lily said with a grin, giving the old women a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek, before she bolted from the room. The old women smiled as she watched her granddaughter run out the door, pleased that the girl hadn’t lost her all of joyful spirit.

Crack

Molly led Lily towards a two-story ramshackle house that looked like it was held together by magic.

“Welcome to the Burrow.”

The pair walked into the comfortable kitchen where Gideon and Fabian were sitting. Gideon was playing a game with a boy whose hair was as red as his own, while Fabian was supporting a younger child who was determinedly pushing to stand in his lap. They looked up as the two girls entered.

“This one will be walking soon Moll,” Fabian smiled at his sister.

“Shush you! Don’t wish that on me just yet! Now, who’s for a cuppa?”

The boys laughed, “We’ve got work to do Moll!”

“Actually, I need some advice first,” Lily pulled a notebook and a pen out of her bag.

“What’s that?” Gideon asked fascinated as she clicked it to make the tip protrude.

“It’s a pen.” She passed it across for him to inspect, and he spent several minutes clicking the nib in and out, while she laughed at him.

“We have to get Arthur one!” Gideon enthused while Molly rolled her eyes as she bustled around the kitchen.

“Back to the question?” Lily suggested still giggling.

“Oh yeah, alright,” Gideon finally agreed giving the pen back.

Lily paused and took a deep breath before speaking, “Due to the things that happened at the end of last year, I didn’t get to choose my electives. Dumbledore said that if I am going back to school I have until the end of the week to decide my new subjects, and I don’t know what I should choose.”

“We’re not even going to comment on the possibility of you not coming back, because that would make us really sad and doesn’t bare thinking about,” Fabian said. “Though we will just say making such a decision has consequences, such as all your Family being _Oblivated_,”

“That’s having your memories wiped,” interjected Gideon seeing the confused look Lily was wearing.

“Not to mention,” Fabe shot a glare at his brother for interrupting as he continued speaking,” You would have your magic bound, as a precaution, as you would no longer be learning how to control it.” Lily nodded her understanding.

Molly cleared her throat and changed the subject, “What you choose depends on what you want to do after school and what subjects you enjoy.”

“It’s hard to know what jobs there are in the wizarding world and I have no clue about the subjects,” Lily stated.

“Don’t worry Squirt. We’ll give you the run down. Let’s start with the subjects. Divination is just about creative writing, so as long as you’ve a good imagination, it’s an easy pass,” Gideon suggested.

“Why is that?”

“Well, true Seer’s are rare, aren’t they? And for myself, I wonder how much use the lessons are if you haven’t the talent,” he shrugged.

“What else?”

“There’s muggle studies.”

“I think I’m all good with that one, though it might be interesting to see how the average wizard thinks of us,” Lily laughed.

“It would be another easy pass for you though.”

“I’ve never taken the easy option,” they all laughed at that.

“Well then, there’s ancient runes. Useful if you wish to be a healer or curse breaker, and definitely needed if you wish to study alchemy or warding,” Gideon recited.

“Then there’s Arithmancy- which is the study of the magical properties of numbers. Useful in curse breaking and also in potions and can be applied in a divination like fashion as well,” Fabian added.

“Oh and last but not least is Care of Magical Creatures, which is just what it sounds like!” Molly chuckled when the tiny boy who was now sitting on Fabian’s lap took advantage of the slight lull in conversation while Lily thought over the options, to let out a massive sneeze that covered the older boy in snot. His mother passed Fabian a damp cloth to clean up the mess.

“I like the sound of that second last one, I enjoyed maths at my old school,” Lily enthused “But I’m not sure what else. What did you guys take?”

“Well I want to be an Auror,” Gideon said proudly. “None of the electives really helped as the requirements are covered by our base subjects, so I took Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, because they sounded fun.”

“Same,” said Fabian. “An Auror is like the magical equivalent of a pleez-man,” he added by way of explanation.

“Policeman?” Lily suggested, seeing his nod she continued. “But I don’t know what I want to be yet,” Lily looked worried. “I don’t even know what jobs there are!”

“That’s alright, you can just take ones that you are interested in then. Try and keep your options open. Then you could also choose the same ones as your friends so that if you don’t like it at least you won’t be alone in classes.” Molly’s statement was met with an awkward silence, the boys exchanged sad looks as they thought about the previous year and Lily wondered what Severus would choose.

“Can I take three?” Lily finally broke the silence

“Yes but it would be a lot of work,” warned Gideon.

“Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes all sound interesting, so I might just take them all. I can drop one if I don’t like it or its too much can’t I?” she looked around at the others uncertainly.

“Yeah you can, I think Marly’s taking those, so she might be able to tutor you if you get into trouble. Do you know what your mate’s taking?”

“We didn’t discuss it,” she shook her head. “Could I borrow Errol to send this to Professor McGonagal?” Lily asked Molly holding up the note she had written.

“Of course,” Errol was given the note and sent on his way.“Well if you don’t get moving, you won’t get anything done.” Molly shooed them out of the kitchen.

“Right,” Gideon said “let’s head outside and start. Molly and Arthur planted a heap of fruit trees in the paddock a couple of years back, we can practice there,” he said as he led the way.

Gideon and Fabian had a quick discussion about what they were going to show Lily first. They had decided that if she had a means of defending herself then she would be much more confident and some of her timidity should disappear. When they reached the field, Gideon turned to the others, “Okay, let’s start with a basic shield, you can use this to block those pesky blighters who send trip jinxes your way, and that incisus curse. If you’d demonstrate please Fabe.”

Fabian aimed his wand at Gideon “Offendimus.”

“Protego.” Gideon moved his wand in a circular motion and the jinx was blocked. “Now practice the incantation first.”

“Protego?”

“That’s right but with more confidence and concentrate on what you want the shield to do. Visualise it, a circular shield of energy.”

“Protego.”

“That’s better, now the wand action.” He demonstrated again, Lily copied.

“Looks good. Now all together.”

“Protego,” she whipped her wand in a circle, and felt the air move in front of her.

“Alright, I’ll jinx you and you block, on three. One, two, three. Offendimus!” Gideon flicked his wand down.

“Protego,” the jinx rebounded towards Gideon.

“That’s it Squirt!” even though Gideon hadn’t used his full power, the boys were delighted with her first efforts.

“Now if they would only warn me before they curse,” she laughed.

“We have a plan for that to, don’t worry, but for now we need to teach you a few other spells. Let’s practice that again.”

“Now I know you saw this one last year, but we want to look at how you are doing it. Expelliarmus.”

Lily demonstrated on Fabian and he lost his grip on his wand. Disappointingly it fell to the ground a few feet away.

“Not bad, though I think you can do it with more power.Concentrate on seeing his wand either go flying away from him or boomeranging to you.”

Lily closed her eyes for a moment and then said “Expelliarmus!” Fabian’s wand flew from his hand straight at Lily, who dodged out of the way. Gideon bent over laughing.

“Lily, you’re supposed to catch it!”

“Sorry, I thought it was going to take my eye out,” red faced she grimaced in embarrassment.

“Come on do it again!”

“Unca Gid, Unca Gid!” the small boy called as he ran across the field as fast as his little legs could carry him.

“Bill!” Gideon responded as he turned to face the boy who launched himself at his uncle. “Are you supposed to be out of the house?” he grunted as he caught the boy and lifted him higher into the air.

“No,” the boy chortled kicking his feet wildly “But Mummy’s feeding Charlie and I snuckeded away!” He squealed a he was settled on Gideons hip.

“Come on Bill!” Gideon tried, unsuccessfully, to look stern as he took a step back towards the house. “Your mum will be worried!”

“Aww Unca Gid, I wanna go fly, please!” he implored, blue eyes opened wide and a pout on his lips. It was awfully difficult not to give in to someone who looked so sweet. Lily folded first.

“Go on,” she said, “I could use a break.”

“I’ll let Moll know where he is, so she doesn’t worry!” Fabian said, and he started jogging towards the house. “And I’ll grab the brooms on the way back,” he called over his shoulder.

“Unca Gid down!” Bill squirmed until his request was complied with and then made his way to stand looking at Lily.

“Are you Unca Gid’s Girlfriend?” Bill asked as he turned his blue eyes to look up at Lily.

“No,” she blushed.

“Why not? Do you have a boyfriend?”

“I’m a bit young yet,” she shook her head with a smile.

“You can be my girlfriend if you like,” the small red-haired boy grabbed Lily’s hand with a huge grin on his face.

“Your nephew is rather precocious,” Lily giggled to Gideon.

Fabian returned with the promised broomsticks and a hamper full of sandwiches which were quickly devoured. Then the boys mounted and began to fly, watching them made Lily wish she could fly too, they looked so free.

“Knut for your thoughts Squirt?” Gideon asked as he landed nearby.

“I think I’d like to learn how to fly.”

Gideon grinned.

A week later.

“Alright there Squirt?” Fabian asked as Lily followed Molly into the kitchen at the Burrow a scowl marring her features.

“Been better,” she replied. “I’m so sorry Molly.”

“I suppose she must have been surprised,” Molly commented an amused expression on her face.

“Well she must have been surprised a lot this week then,” Lily scoffed.

Gideon and Fabian exchanged glances.

“Care to share?”

“My _darling_,” Lily drawled the word “sister made some rather unfortunate comments when Molly arrived today.”

“Yes, well, having someone pop up right in front of you would give you a bit of a start, and to be fair I was a bit clumsy today so it was much noisier than usual,” Molly excused Petunia’s poor behaviour.

“Anyway, what are we learning today?” Lily changed the topic.

“We thought we would have a game of tag today,” the boys grinned at her.

“Tag? What are you seven?” Lily scoffed “Besides you both have long legs, I’d be a goner.”

“You’re a witch Lily,” Fabian rolled his eyes “It’ll be magical tag.”

“We’ll teach you a spell which will hit your target with a coloured dot. Then we’ll go to the orchard and hide amongst the trees and when you see someone you shoot them, when the times up we come in and count up.”

“So how do we keep score?”

“Different coloured dots.”

“I dibs red,” she grinned.

“All right, I’ll take blue, and you Fabe.”

“Purple.”

“Alright the incantation is colovaria spottus, and the wand movement is a quick flick.” He demonstrated sending a blue spot to mark the settee.

“Oi! Take it out side, you lot!” Molly scolded as she waved her wand over the couch erasing the errant colour.

It wasn’t long before happy shouts rang through the yard, Molly smiled as she folded the washing. An hour later the trio came back in perspiring heavily and covered in multicoloured dots.She laughed at Lily who was by far the worst hit.

“It’s not fair,” pouted the girl “My hair gives me away.” She tugged at the long pony tail that hung down her back.

“Well next time you come, I’ll have to show you some spells, so you can change that.”

“Would you Molly? That would be… I would….really?”

Molly laughed at the gushing girl, “Yes, I will, really, it isn’t a problem. Now what are you lot doing after lunch?”

“We thought we would teach Lily how to fly,” Lily’s head whipped around so fast her hair flicked her in the face.

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

Sandwiches eaten, Fabian grabbed three broomsticks from the shed and they headed back to the field leaving Molly to wrangle Bill who was protesting vehemently that he didn’t need an afternoon nap and much would rather go flying with Unca Gid and Unca Fabe!

“Alright then, I’ll stay lower then you, so I can catch you if you fall ok?” Fabian reassured the nervous girl. “Not that you will!”

“Do you remember how to mount?” Lily demonstrated “and kick off?” she pushed hard against the ground and rose a little then lent forwards and landed with a nervous smile.

“So now kick off pull up on the broom slightly to get a bit more height then lean forward just a little and we’ll head over to the trees.” Lily did as instructed flying steadily towards the orchard.

“Ok corners next. We’ll take off, then instead of going straight, we’ll go around the field. If you gently lean to the side, the broom will turn that way and go down slightly. If you just want to turn, gently pull the broomstick the way you want to go, you apply pressure with your hands and thighs.” Lily nodded, pushed off and did a lap of the field. They then repeated the circuit in the opposite direction.

“Doing well!” Fabian encouraged as he flew next to her “I don’t think you need me down below anymore. Let’s go again but a bit faster.”

Slowly Lily’s confidence grew, by the end of the day she could dodge through the trees and was nearly keeping up with the boys.

“I can’t believe it! You should try out for the team this year,” said Gideon.

“Thanks but no. I don’t like the idea of those bludgers!” she shuddered.

“Too right, they hurt. We had best take you back, so Moll can take you home.”

“Thanks for everything.” Lily gave each boy a quick hug when they arrived back at the Burrow before grabbing hold of Molly’s arm and disappearing with a pop.

“Well what are we going to teach her next time?” Fabian asked his brother.

“I think we need to talk to Arthur. I mean, protego is great but she can’t very well walk around school casting that all the time, can she?”

“Yeah not as often as they curse her at any rate, she’d be exhausted.”

Lily curled up in the chair beside Nanna Anne’s bed and read as the old women slept.

Knock, knock, knock.

She quietly rose and answered the back door.

“Sev what are you doing here?” she whispered noting his black eye. “Come in and let’s put something cold on that. Mum’ll be back in a moment. You can stay here the night.” He didn’t say anything as she sat him down on the sofa. Grabbing a bag of peas from the freezer she wrapped them in a tea towel and pressed them gently to his face.

Ten minutes later footsteps could be heard on the drive and Mrs Evans walked in accompanied by Eva and Harry. The blonde headed twins ran to Lily for a hug before noticing the teenage boy and tentatively smiling at him.

“Sev are you alright?” Mrs Evans asked with a concerned frown noticing the impromptu ice pack immediately.

“Not the best,” he muttered grudgingly accepting hugs from the children. Mrs Evans pulled away the cold bag and looked at his face.

“Well you’re going to have a splendid black eye. You’ll be staying for the night. Lily go set up a mattress in your room, he can sleep in there.”

“It’s ok, I won’t stay long, don’t go to any trouble. I don’t want to be a bother,” Sev asserted.

“You’re not going back there, not tonight,” Mrs Evans was firm. “I’ll send Ewan down to let your Mum know where you are when he gets home from work.” Severus gave up on the argument; even he had to admit that sometimes it was nice to be cared for.

“What happened Sev?” little Eva asked patting his knee with her small hand.

“My Dad got a bit angry.”

Bang.

A glass that had been sitting on the kitchen bench burst showering the room in shards. Eva jumped in fright and began to cry. At the sudden noise Lily came thundering down the stairs.

“What’s going on? Is everyone ok?” Looking at the pieces glass on the floor “Was that you Sev?” he shook his head.

Lily crouched down in front of Eva and wiped her tears “What’s the matter Eva?”

“I’m scared! What if Sev’s Dada hurts him? Like my Dada hurt my Mama,” Sev and Lily exchanged a look- could it have been accidental magic?

“Sev is going to stay with us for a bit, so we’ll look after him ok?”

This seemed to reassure the small girl. The crying dwindled to a sniffle and she wiped her eyes (and nose) with her hands. “Ok.”

“Now run out the back and play.” Lily gave both the little ones hugs and sent them out the back to play before grabbing the hoover and beginning to clean up the mess.

It had taken a while, but Lily had studied the book that Severus had given her for her last birthday thoroughly, filling a whole notepad with extra notes and formulae. In the end she was sure that she had done it!Created a new spell. Well, if she was truthful it wasn’t a completely new spell, more like an adaption of an old one, but that adaption, if it worked, would surely solve one of her biggest problems at Hogwarts. Looking at her notes again she felt a small ball in her chest that she hadn’t felt for a long time, pride.

Another week passed, and Lily returned to the Burrow, it was a Saturday and for once Arthur was home.

“Hello Mr Weasley,” Lily greeted him as she walked into the house ahead of his wife. “I wanted to ask you something, if you have the time?”

“Well anything as long as I can ask you some questions too,” the man gave a good-natured grin.

“Sure,” she readily agreed, “Well I want to make up a spell; in fact, I think I have already. Could I show it to you and could we test it?”

“Why did you want to make up a spell?” he turned his astonished face to look at his brothers-in-law, they both shrugged.

“Well I couldn’t find anything that did what I wanted, and my friend gave me a book that kind of explains how to create spells. The easiest way is by adapting an already known spell, which is what I think I’ve done, so now I want to test it out. I figured I should try it with a proper grown up wizard like you or Molly first, just in case I got it wrong.”

“Well, alright then, what is it supposed to do?”

“It should put a protective shield on the skin to help prevent cuts and small hexes like the Incisus curse. The incantation is Protego Dermis and you just point the wand at the middle of your forehead.”

“Ok, give us a demonstration.”

“I’ve never tried it before but… ok here goes….” She took a deep breath and then said clearly, “Protego Dermis.” Nothing happened, Lily was disappointed.

“Don’t give up yet,” the older wizard stated calmly. “Were you concentrating hard enough? Determination and focus are what decide if a spell is going to work for you, try again, be forceful, visualise the effect that you want.”

“PROTEGO DERMIS!” she shouted, and a visible golden web extended from her wand and settled over her skin to disappear a moment later.

“It tingles!” She exclaimed excitedly. “Can we test it now?”

Arthur hesitated slightly “With the Incisus hex? Are you sure?”

“Yes please, if I can get this to work, it will make a big difference to all the Muggleborns at school.”

“Ok, are you ready? - Incisus,” his effort was at best, half-hearted as he wasn’t confident her spell had worked but still the light beamed from his wand, Lily flinched instinctively and then looked at her arm.

“Nothing!” she let out a happy squeal, “Now how do I make it stay on for long periods of time?”

“In general, the strength of the spell is also decided by the strength and determination of the caster.”

“So I just need to practice?”

“Given that all indications are that you are quite the strong witch I would say yes.”

“That was bloody brilliant!” the oldest brother crowed.

“Gideon!” Molly scolded. “I’ll tell Mother!”

“But Moll,” whined Gideon, “It was incredible!”

“Now what other spells are you going to teach me?” She turned her beaming face to the boys.

“We aren’t teaching you anything else!” Lily’s smile fell.

“Until you teach us how you did that!” and the trio went out into the yard to practice once more. After consultation with Arthur, Gideon and Fabian planned to teach Lily Protego Duo and the summoning charm before the end of the holidays. When they returned to school they would seek advice from the Professors on appropriate spells.

The spells weren’t the only lessons they taught Lily that holidays. To encourage her situational awareness, they spent days practicing tripping her randomly as she ran around the orchard playing tag. Over time Lily became quite adept at dodging and blocking tripping hexes and she would start each day at the Burrow by applying the skin shield which they would then test whenever they stopped between lessons, until she could make it last two hours before she needed to redo it. Satisfied that they were making progress Lily was much happier to return to Hogwarts.


	2. Summer Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James bares the punishment for his previous years activities, at least until he is joined by his fellow Marauders.

James was sitting in a tree, grumbling, so far it had been a boring summer. He had been made to clean the entire insides of the manor by himself with no magic, leading to the discovery that the mop was not his best friend.His prized broomstick had been confiscated, and he hadn’t seen any of his friends. At least the latter was about to change. Sirius was due to arrive that afternoon, Peter the following day and Remus three days later, after he had recovered from the full moon.

“James?” his mother called. “I want you to come in and make up the beds for the boys.”

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in irritation.

“James!” she called again.

“Coming Mum,” he jumped out of the tree and headed into the house. Spotting some freshly made lemonade on the bench he grabbed a glass and made ready to pour himself a drink.

“A, a, ah,” Mia scolded as she snatched the cup out of his hand “That’s for the guests.”

“Guests?”

“Yes, Sirius and his family.”

“Are his Mum and Dad coming too?” James had not told his parents about the plans he knew that Sirius’ Dad had, as the right moment hadn’t presented itself. Now that they were coming he couldn’t delay any longer, and he figured this was the time. “Um Mum, you know Sirius’ Dad?”

“Yes love.”

“Well,” James hesitated, wondering how to begin, “You know how he really believes in that blood purity stuff.”

“Yes dear we know,” Mia said only half paying attention as she prepared a tray of biscuits ready for their visitors.

“It’s a bit more than that Mum, they thought what we did last year was a good thing!And he asked Sirius to try and convince me and Peter to do more stuff like that,” he finished the sentence in a rush.

“And what do you think about that? Do you think it’s the right thing to do?” Mia looked at her son, with one eyebrow raised.

“No Mum! Sirius doesn’t want to do it, but he’ll get punished…” her son shook his head vigorously.

“Mmm punishment in that family is a bit more then confiscating a broom?” Mia guessed.

“Mum, d…d….do you think they’d beat or starve him?” Mia nodded.

“I’ll talk to your father about it, just let Sirius know he’s always welcome here.”

“Mum! I’m done,” James yelled as he came running down the stairs, jumping off the last step to land with a heavy thud on the floor.

“No need to shout dear.”

“Sorry,” his lopsided grin showing he was anything but. “How is he getting here?”

“We’ve opened the Floo in the drawing room.” James checked his watch.

“They’ll be here in a minute.”

“Ok let’s go then.”

They were waiting patiently next to the fireplace a few minutes later when it began to flicker with green flames and Sirius toppled out onto the floor accompanied by his trunk. He stood up and Mia rushed over to dust the soot off him.

“M…my Father….” Sirius stuttered nervously, eyes fixed on the floor.

The fire went green and Orion Black stepped smoothly out of the fire. 

“Orion, it’s so nice to see you,” Mia greeted him.

“Euphemia,” Orion nodded “I wished to speak with Fleamont.”

“Monty is out at present, I can pass on a message if you wish or I could…..”

“No,” he glanced at her as if judging what he could get away with “I assume from the invitation that you will be taking FULL,” he emphasised the word, “responsibility for Sirius for the rest of the summer.”

“But of course, Orion, it would be our pleasure,” Mia replied with a tight smile.

“Very well,” he stepped back into the fireplace “Grimmauld Place,” he called as he released his floo powder.

“Where did Dad go?” James enquired of his mother.

“Just out the back,” she smiled.

“Mum did you just lie to Sirius’ Dad?” James was shocked.

“Let’s just say I omitted certain information,” this time the smile on her face caused her eyes to twinkle.

“But why?”

“Do you remember the conversation that we had this morning?” James nodded. “Well one of the other things that Orion strongly believes in, is that only a man’s opinion is worth anything. So, he will only speak to your father about these matters and assumes that I will just follow along. As we don’t wish to cause any trouble for Sirius in the short term the easiest solution is avoidance.”

She turned to Sirius “Welcome Sirius, same room as last time. Don’t worry about your trunk I’ll have Dorry take it up for you,” she shooed the boys towards the stairs.

The tension that Sirius had been carrying since he arrived started to dissolve and he let out a sigh. “Thanks Mrs Potter.”

Sirius collapsed onto his bed on his back. With a groan he flipped himself over onto his stomach, burying his head in his pillow.

“How was it at home?” James asked.

Mia paused outside the door to listen to the boys.

Sirius groaned again lifting his head to respond, “Well Father is ecstatic about what we did to Lily, so I got treated better than I ever have before. They actually bought me a new broomstick for my birthday and gave it to me early.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“Being treated different? It’s weird. I mean who gets rewarded for doing what we did? We didn’t mean it to turn out the way it did, but does that make us any better than someone like Malfoy or anyone else who does those things for fun?”

“I think not meaning it and feeling bad about it shows that we can learn from it, so it the means we can become better people,” James said philosophically.

In the hall Mia smiled as she continued on her way.

“Look I’ll be honest, Lily bugs me and I just don’t know why.”

“Is it because she is the complete opposite of you?”

“No,” Sirius took a deep breath and rolled onto his back starring at the ceiling. With a huff he continued “I think it’s because of Snivellus?”

“Why?”

“She seems to have no worries about going and talking to him. She doesn’t care that he is in Slytherin or maybe she doesn’t know any better but she doesn’t care what anyone else thinks of her and keeps seeing him anyway.” Sirius gave another huff and James waited for him to continue. “Reg starts school this year.”

“Your brother? What does he have to do with this?” James frowned unsure of the connection.

“Yeah, he’s the _perfect _son, _he’ll_ be in Slytherin,” Sirius groused.

“Are you close?”

“Kind of, well we used to be. We still talk and muck around and stuff. I just know when he gets to school he is going to get caught up in what they all think. And I’ll be in Gryffindor. Everyone already looks at me weird for being the only Black to ever be in Gryffindor and he’ll be in Slytherin!”

“So, what are you going to do?”

“Well that’s the problem, Andy didn’t seem to have an issue and she turned out ok, so I was just going to let him be.” Sirius groaned and covered his face with his hands. “But then I see Lily and it makes me feel….” he paused as he considered “guilt, I guess.It’s like she has set this example of perfection that I’m being forced to follow and I _hate_ it.”

“Well you don’t have to,” James reasoned.

“What other choice is there? Leave him to the snakes?”

“Andy turned out ok.”

Sirius winced “Yeah but Reg isn’t Andy he’s a follower and he already half believes what Father says.”

“You know we’ll help.”

“It’s a bit hypocritical isn’t it,” Sirius laughed sarcastically “I mean we’ve spent two years hounding Evans for being friends with Snivellus. Besides everyone will think I am just like them if they see me hanging out with him.”

“To be fair, Snivellus is a git, I don’t know what she sees in him.” Then James grinned deciding to distract his friend, “What _you_ need to do is get outside. Did you bring your broom? Mum confiscated mine, but we might just be able to sneak passed her,” James stood and grabbed Sirius by the hand pulling him up.

“I’ll just get it out.” Sirius searched through his trunk which Dorry had placed at the end of his bed and pulled the prized possession free and the pair headed outside.

A day later Sirius and James sat in the lounge waiting for Peter to arrive. The flames flickered green and stirred as if blown by a strong wind then a small boy shot from the fireplace and landed in the parlour on his bottom, legs stretched out in front of him and slid into the hall, spreading a trail of soot as he went.

“Peter!” James shouted in alarm as he rushed after him.

“I’m ok,” Peter’s high-pitched voice came from the hall. Fortunately, he had come to rest before running into anything. Peter took Sirius’ offered hand and was pulled to standing.

“You make quite the entrance Pete!”

“Well I’m a Marauder, did you expect less?” the blonde enquired cheekily dusting himself off. He then turned sheepishly to Mia who had come to see what the fuss was about “Sorry about the mess Mrs Potter!”

“That’s alright. Laney!”

Crack.

“Yes Mistress.” The little house elf curtsied.

“The boys seem to have had an accident with the floo, if you could please…..” she gestured to the trail of soot.

“Of course, Mistress.” Laney curtsied once more and pulled a dust pan and brush from her apron pocket.

“Now James you should introduce me properly to your friend,” Mia chided her son.

“Mum, this is Peter Pettigrew. Pete this is my Mum.” They shook hands.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Potter, James talks about you all the time.”

“Does he now?” she raised an eyebrow. “Well you would think he would write more often. James will show you your room. Off you go.”

“No trunk Pete?” Sirius asked as Peter tossed his knapsack into his room, which was opposite James’.

“No, I can only stay a week and then Mum wants me home.” The boys left the room and headed out to the kitchen.“When does Remus get here?”

“Two more days.”

“Why is that?”

“His Mum wants to give him time to recover from the full moon first and then he’s staying the rest of the Summer. Will your Mum let you come to Diagon Alley with us?”

“No, I checked already, she wants to take me herself,” the stout boy grimaced at the thought.

“Who wants chocolate biscuits?” James asked and pulled open the larder door.

“Yes please,” the others replied, hungry as only teenage boys can be. James opened the jar and offered it to Sirius and Peter before taking one for himself.

“Milk?” with their mouths full they merely nodded in reply.

Mia watched the boys playing in the yard, they were tossing a quaffle around. Monty walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, stooping to rest his chin on her left shoulder.

“I think he has grown up a little,” she observed.

“What makes you say that?” Monty looked at the group of boys mucking around on the lawn not seeing much evidence of progression. Mia relayed the conversation she had overheard the previous day.

“And,” she continued “it seems that they have discovered Remus’ secret.”

“It speaks well for them that they haven’t shunned him.” Mia hummed in agreement.

“I was thinking of letting James have his broom back.”

“I agree, he seems to have learnt the lesson.”

“What are we going to do about Orion? I don’t know that he will be delayed too long and then Sirius will have to deal with the consequences.”

“It can’t be easy growing up part of that family especially when you’re so different. Charlus hasn’t exactly told me what Dorea went through but he has implied many unpleasant things.”

“Being different isn’t a bad thing.”

“I know. I just hope this push for blood purity doesn’t have anything to do with this…Voldemort that Charlus has talked about.All we can really do for Sirius, is to be here in case he needs us and encourage James to do the same.”

Remus was tired. The last transformation had not been easy for him. Over the school year the wolf had become accustomed to the shrieking shack and begun to feel comfortable there. The beast protested at transitioning in the cellar of the Lupin’s cottage and Remus paid dearly in pain. He stood with his trunk beside the fireplace to hug his parents goodbye.

“Now you’re sure you’ve got everything?” she hugged her son.

“Yes Mum.”

“If you get worried or sick, you can owl us and you can come straight home?” she straightened his collar.

“Yes Mum.”

“Here’s some money for your school things. Do your uniforms still fit?” she combed his hair with her fingers.

“Yes Mum.”

“Are you sure you’ve got everything?” she rested her hands on his shoulders preparing to hug him again.

“Yes Mum,” Remus rolled his eyes.

“Hope! He’ll be fine, he is going to the Potter’s. They used to be healers, there is no harm that can come to him there,” Lyle reassured his wife, nodding acknowledgement to his son’s grateful smile as.

“It’s just we see him so little now,” she sniffed, and Remus put his arms around her waist and hugged her.

“I’ll miss you too Mum! And you Dad.”

“Alright take some floo powder, throw it in and…”

“I know Mum. See you for Christmas.” Remus grabbed his trunk and stepped into the fireplace as the green flames flared.

“Potter Manor.” He spun and disappeared.

“Remus!” Three boys were surrounding him less than a minute later as the fireplace spat him out. He smiled, feeling grateful once again for his friends.

“You look like you’ve been through the mill,” Sirius said bluntly as they took in the dark circles under his eyes.

“Yeah this month wasn’t good.”

“Wolfie doesn’t like being home?” asked Sirius.

“No, he doesn’t, can we talk about something else?”

“Sure. Anyone got prank ideas?” James grinned.

“Hang on haven’t your parents confiscated your wands?”

“Yep, both Pete and I are wandless but I’m sure you guys have yours,” grinned James cheekily.

“Who said we’re going to share?” Sirius teased.

“No one, but if you don’t you’re on your own for the prank at the opening feast!” James laughed. “Come on to the library. Tag!You’re it!” he yelled swatting Peter on the shoulder and dashing off through the house. 

Three days passed quickly with the boys running amok through the orchard and yard enjoying the glorious days of summer.

“See you on the platform Pete,” the three called as he once again stood in the fireplace, twisted and disappeared.

“James, I have a surprise for you,” Mia said as she pulled a tray of freshly baked rolls from the oven. Sirius grabbed one and dropped it as Mia smacked his hand.

“No! Hot!” she scolded.

“Ouch. Mrs Potter that hurt.”

“It would have hurt even more if you’d burnt your hand,” she scolded, “honestly you would think you were starving.”

“We are starving,” the boys groaned.

“Well five minutes more to allow them to cool won’t hurt you.”

“What’s the surprise?”

“Justin’s coming.”

“For how long?” James bounced on the balls of his feet, vibrating with barely contained excitement.

“Two weeks, Durmstrang starts back on September the first as well.”

“When does he get here?” Mia’s reply was interrupted by a roar from the fireplace.

“Right about now. Oh and James you can have your broom back, I’ve unlocked the shed.”

“This day couldn’t get any better,” the messy haired boy beamed, rushing into the adjacent room to greet his cousin. “Justin!”

“Hey James.” The blonde-haired boy threw down his trunk and hugged his Aunt who had calmly followed the boys.

“This is Remus and Sirius, my friends from school,” James introduced the boys. “Shall we head out and play quidditch?”

“I heard you were grounded for the holidays!” Justin smirked.

“Just became airborne again,” James grinned in reply.

“Alright then,” Justin reached into his trunk and withdrew his broom.

They had been playing two aside quidditch for an hour.

“Well I think we need more of a challenge then this! Don’t you?” Justin cheekily asked James.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I know a spell that will make the quaffle explode unless it’s passed within a certain amount of time.”

“Is that wise?” Remus asked.

“Probably not,” agreed Justin cheerfully.

“It’s no fun if there’s no risk,” grinned Sirius.

The game lasted for an hour before the quaffle blew up taking Remus’ eyebrows with it and they all flew back to the house for Mia to treat his burns.

“So what travesty did you commit to have your broom and wand taken away?” Justin asked James over lunch.

“I’d rather not say,” James ran his hand through his hair in embarrassment, the grin dropping off his face.

“Come on, you can tell me! What crime haven’t I committed!”

“Not this Jus,” James shook his head.

“You blew up the toilets at school?” Justin guessed.

“No.”

“Dung bombed the teacher’s office?”

“No, but thanks for the idea!”

“Turned the…..”

“What we did wasn’t a joke!” Remus cut in seriously.

“Well it was supposed to be, but someone got hurt and….”

“Yeah my parents thought it was a great idea!” added Sirius gloomily.

“Who are your parents?”

“Orion and Walburga Black,” Justin stared.

“You unlucky ba..” fortunately he was interrupted by Mia walking into the room.

“You were going to say Justin?”

“Ah, nothing Aunt Mia,” he blushed.

“Good now go and wash up for dinner you lot.”

“So who got hurt?” Justin enquired as he walked up the stairs beside James, letting the other two go ahead.

“Lily.”

“The girl from the ball?” James nodded “Man, I knew you didn’t like her but that’s…..”

“I never meant it to happen,” James’ remorse showed on his face. “It was bad Justin. She ran away from the castle, nearly died in the forest, and then when they found her she got attacked by some Slytherins.”

Justin wrapped one arm round his cousin’s shoulders. “You’ve one option. Don’t let it happen again. Oh and invite her to the next Gala to make it up to her.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I’d like to see her again,” his cousin grinned.

“Do you like her?” the concept seemed strange to the younger boy, Justin just shrugged.

“I’d like the chance to find out.”

“Eww.” James was disgusted.

“In a few years you won’t be saying that,” Justin predicted “In the meantime, I believe if we stand on either side of door we’ll be able to fire a tripping jinx.…”

James grinned at his cousin “And if we call out that lunch is ready they’ll both come running.”

Nowhere was safe on the Potter Estate. Justin and James hid behind furniture to prank unsuspecting passers-by, they charmed a newly purchased quaffle to follow Sirius around occasionally smacking him on the back of the head, Monty’s newspaper had all its articles and pictures mixed up and the house elves usual routine was upset when James charmed one shelf in the larder to fall down repetitively, spilling its contents all over the floor.

After a week the entire household was at its wits end and Sirius and Remus decided it was time for revenge. They met in the library, so they had access to the combined knowledge of the many generations of the Potters. Mia had supplied them with a full complement of snacks for the duration of their plotting.

“We need to hit them when they least expect it!” Remus nodded in affirmation. “Sometime in the middle of the night.” A wide grin spread over Sirius’ face.

“We move them to the forest and leave them there.”

“In their pyjamas.”

“All night.”

“It will need a sleeping draught.”

“Did I hear that you boys are in need of a potion?” Monty stuck his head around the corner, smiling wickedly. “No need to be shy boys, those two need to be taught a lesson.”

“Sleeping draught, levitate to the middle of the forest, it needs something more.”

“You need to scare them,” Monty stated. Sirius looked at Remus and smirked.

That night Dorry, Laney and Petty were given the night off (much to their chagrin), and Mrs Potter had cooked a most delectable roast.She had also baked a batch of biscuits for a late-night snack. Making sure to give Sirius and Remus the couple of biscuits that had been laced with a sleeping draught in a separate container, before she and Monty retired for the evening.

“Exploding snap anyone?” Sirius offered, and the boys settled in to play. Half an hour into the game Remus who had lost all his cards, got to his feet.

“I need a drink, anyone want anything from the kitchen?”

“Yeah, can you grab me a biscuit while you’re there?” asked Sirius not looking up from the game.

“Me too!” cried James and Justin,

“Alright milk and biscuits for everyone.” He returned a short while later carrying a fully laden tray.

“Here we go.” Remus placed small plates with a biscuit on them in front of each boy and a glass of milk to the side. A larger plate piled high with biscuits was placed on a nearby table. Bang! The cards exploded.

“Another game anyone?” A grinning Sirius coughed and tried to wave away the smoke.

The next game lasted an hour and by its end the two boys with the tousled hair could barely keep their hazel eyes open.

“Well I’m off to bed,” said James through an enormous yawn.

Sirius and Remus met for a brief discussion as the others left.

An alarm went off at four the next morning; Remus reached over and silenced it quickly before waking Sirius.

Five minutes later they were dressed and in James’ bedroom, standing over two sleeping forms.

“Ready?” Eyes meet over raised wands.

“Mobilicorpus,” James and Justin slumbered on.

Splash.

“Argh!What the hell!” exclaimed James as he wiped the water from his face and felt through the leaves for his glasses. He froze as it registered - felt through the leaves.

“What the hell!” he said once more, as his hand finally found the frames. James turned to see Justin in a similar position to himself, they were lying on the ground in a small clearing surrounded by trees, their blankets beside them.

“How did we?” asked Justin.

“I didn’t! Did you?” asked his cousin, they both shook their heads.

“Must have been Sirius and Remus,” Justin grunted.

“Come on let’s get back. Then we can start planning revenge.”

“Do you know where we are?” the blonde grumped.

“In a clearing in the forest,” the darker haired boy shrugged.

“Yes, and which way is the house?” They looked around again.

“Towards that light,” James pointed at a pin prick of light just visible through the trees, as he stood up and gathered his blanket around his shoulders.

After ten minutes of walking the light went out.

“Blast,” Justin cursed as he tripped over a tree root.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, too many trees in this forest!” Justin complained rubbing his face.

They heard something shuffling through the leaves and then just ahead of them a dark shape moved in the shadows. A shrill keening noise seemed to issue from the trees for a moment and then there was silence and the shape disappeared.

“Did you see that?”

“Looked like a person, who would be out here?”

“Sirius and Remus?”

“What about that noise?”

“The wind in the trees. Hey look there’s that light again.” James pointed to his left and the pair began moving again.

“I am so getting them back for this,” he grumbled. The light went out again and a flapping noise was heard over head.

“Owl?”

“Yeah probably.” They trudged on. A loud crack sounded behind them and they both jumped turning around.

Crunch.

They turned towards the new sound, hearts racing.

“Alright you guys, you can stop it now,” James called a tremor in his voice. There was no reply, but a light appeared off to their right.

“Do we keep following the light or head off the way we were going?”

“Which way were we going?” Justin looked around and shook his head “I’ve no idea.”

With a lack of other options, they followed the light. They were just passing another stand of trees when it disappeared again.

“This isn’t funny!” James yelled.

Bang.

A flash of light went off over their heads, and they both dropped to the ground.

“What the?”

Crash.

A branch fell from a nearby tree and both boys yelled.

The keening noise returned, and the dark shape shuffled in the distance. Recovering from their fright a decision was made and both boys ran towards the shape, which disappeared.

Bang.

Flash.

Noise and light resounded through the forest. They stopped running as they exited the trees onto the lawns of the house breathing hard.

The sun was just rising as the pair entered the kitchen of the Potter manor and Mrs Potter was just pouring hot water into the teapot. She looked up as they entered.

“You boys are up early. Planning a prank?” They looked at each other and were about to agree when she interrupted them saying sternly “I suggest you take a break from it for a while, I think the others have just about had enough. We don’t want another situation like last night now, do we?”

She placed the teapot and cups onto a tray and carried them out of the room.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to get their school books sometime. Petunia doesn't want Lily to go back to THAT school.

“Are you going back?” Petunia asked her voice sounded vaguely hopeful.

“I think so,” Lily nodded.

“But they hurt you,” the older sibling protested.

“I know, but I think I need to be trained more or maybe I won’t be able to control my magic.” Lily deliberately neglected to tell her sister about the probable oblivation. She didn’t think Petunia would take too kindly to someone messing around with her brain. “Remember when we were kids and it would just come out?” Petunia nodded. “I don’t think that would be a good thing, do you?”

“We need you here, you know,” Petunia frowned ignoring the question. “Eva and Harry make more work.”

“I know,” Lily sighed “I wish I could do both.”

“I wish it was like when we were younger, life was better then,” said Petunia a little sadly.

“We were closer,” Lily agreed “I miss being able to talk to you like that.”

“Don’t go back. I’m sure we can be like that again,” Petunia pleaded.

“I don’t think I can, and what about Eva? I’m pretty sure she is just like me.”

“No!” Petunia’s voice was firm “She’s a NORMAL little girl, and you could be too if you wanted.”

“Tuney,” Lily shook her head in exasperation “Nothing can take the magic away if it’s there.” Lily deliberately neglected to mention the bindings that Fabian had spoken of.

“What about Harry? Has he got it too?” there were equal amounts of disgust and longing in her voice.

“I don’t know,” Lily shrugged, “There is something with him, but I don’t know what it is.”

Silence fell it was almost companionable as they both considered the consequence of only one of the siblings having magic.

“Do you want to come on a picnic today?” Lily asked hopefully.

“Who’s going?”

“Kathy, Chris,” Petunia smiled seeming to agree and Lily was pleased “and Sev.” The smile disappeared.

“If THAT boy is going then I’m not. He’s the one who started all this.I’ll see you around,” she turned sharply and left as Lily sighed. It had seemed for a moment that Tuney was coming around, she would just have to keep trying.

“Kathy! Chris!” Lily called as she knocked on the door.

“Lil!” Chris exclaimed running a hand through his dark brown hair “I haven’t seen you much this summer.”

“I swear every time I see you, you’ve grown,” she laughed looking at his tall frame.

He laughed in return “And you never change. Kathy!” he called into the house “Lil is here.”

“Picnic?” Lily asked hopefully.

“Anything to get out of the house for a while, Mum is driving us mad with cleaning!”

“Sev’s coming too, is that ok?” Chris frowned then shrugged.

“If he must, I suppose we can share you with him. We’ll grab some stuff. Meet you by the river in ten?” Lily nodded.

Severus was waiting for Lily when she returned home.

“Chris and Kathy are coming, I just have to make some sandwiches and then we’re good to go.”

“Do they have to come? I wanted to spend time with you!” Severus whined.

“I’ve hardly seen them all summer Sev,” Lily tried to explain, cutting some slices of bread.

“Yeah but you’re MY best friend.”

“Yes, I am,” she agreed indulgently “And I have seen you nearly every day and I have only seen them twice. Soon we’ll be back at school and I won’t see them at all.”

“You’ve decided then?” he smiled.

“Yeah, I’m going back.” Severus spontaneously wrapped one arm around her in a brief hug.

“Good. What electives did you take?” he asked as he dropped his arm.

“Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. You?” Lily wrapped the sandwiches in brown paper and tucked them into her basket, along with some cups and a bottle of water.

“Just Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.” She nodded as she wrapped up some cupcakes and placed them next to the cups.

“I think we’re ready.” Lily picked up the basket and headed out the door.

The morning had been lovely. They had spent the first part of it with Kathy and Chris down on the banks of the river, munching on cakes and biscuits.

“Where’s your boarding school Lily?” Chris asked.

“Scotland.”

“Wow that’s a long way to go,” his green eyes seemed to be calculating something.

“Yeah it is, but it’s worth it.”

“Is it co-ed?”

“Yeah Sev goes there too,” a realisation registered and Chris’ eyes flickered towards Severus for a second.

A thought struck Lily “You weren’t at school with Kathy and I. I never thought to ask, where do you go?”

Chris glanced briefly at Kathy “Oh I go to an all-boys school. I was a bit of a handful when I was younger, so they decided it would be best. Well we’d best head back, I told Mum we would be home in time for dinner.” He picked up their basket. Lily stood to say goodbye.

“If I don’t see you again before we go to school, I’ll be home for Christmas.” She hugged them both and waved as they walked away. “Do you want to head to the hideaway now?” she turned to Sev, who grinned in reply quickly packing up their things.

They had never shown anyone else their secret hideaway.It was a special spot that they had agreed to keep just for the two of them. A circle of trees had formed where there was a bend in the river. If you walked on the path past the trees it was only a matter of yards until you reached the park, but if you pushed through the trees, at the centre, there was a small space just big enough for the two children to lie down in and stare up through the branches.

Lily spread a blanket out over the leaves and detritus that had collected in the space.

“It is so peaceful here, I wish I had somewhere like this just for us at Hogwarts. Somewhere where we could get away and we wouldn’t have to worry about anything else.”

“Mmmm,” was all the reply she got, she looked over at Severus lying there with his eyes shut.

“Don’t fall asleep,” she chided, reaching over to tap his arm. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” he mumbled.

“Want to come to Diagon Alley with me to get our things this year?”

He smiled “Sure, it’ll save Mum the trip.”

“How are things going?”

“The same, he complains all the time that with Mum’s magic we should be rich and not living in Spinners end, but he won’t let her get a job. I don’t know why she doesn’t just leave him.”

“Maybe she doesn’t know how.” Lily thought for a moment “I don’t think I ever said, but I think you’re really brave.”

“You are mistaking me for a Gryffindor,” Severus said in mock disgust and turned up his nose making Lily chortled.

“I mean it! Like when you went and got Eva and Harry and sticking up for your Mum. That takes a lot of courage.”

“Not like it makes a difference” he said bitterly.

“It did for Eva and Harry, imagine what their lives would be like.”

“I already know.” It was clear he didn’t want to continue with the topic.

Lily bit her lip “Are you still going to want to study with me this year?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“No reason, I was just wondering. And we’ll sit together on the train?” Sev nodded.

“Sev what do you think about the disappearances?”

“What disappearances?”

“Gid said that people have been going missing. It’s been in the Prophet,” Lily didn’t want Sev to think she was panicking “Not a lot, I think maybe three or four last year. They were mostly people who supported Muggleborn rights.”

Sev seemed to consider this “I think it’s all coincidence, I mean how many muggles go missing every year?”

“I don’t know a few I suppose.”

“I guess it’s similar,” he dismissed the concern and they comfortably fell into a doze in the afternoon heat. His words did little to stop her worrying about how he would treat her when they were back in school nor the strange occurrences in their world.

“Hogwarts letters are here!” Sirius sang as he took the letters from the owl. “One for you, one for you and one for me!” he passed James and Remus theirs.

“None for you sorry,” Justin was informed, he very maturely poked out his tongue in response.

“That’s ok, Mum will receive mine, and get all the things that I need.”

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwart’s Express will leave from King’s Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o’clock._

_Third-years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parents or guardian to sign._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

The boys looked up as Mia spoke “Well I suppose that means it is time to go shopping.”

“Mrs Potter?”

“Yes Sirius.”

“I don’t suppose you can sign my permission slip for Hogsmeade?” She considered this for a moment.

“Well your father did say that we were taking FULL responsibility for you, and he assumes we are getting your school supplies, so I’ll take that as a yes. What about you Remus?”

“Mum and Dad gave me money before I left, can I borrow Aparctius to send mine home?” Mia nodded as she signed two of the notes and gave them back to the owl, which swiftly departed. “Well if we are already I guess we’ll floo to Diagon Alley.”

Whoomp. James fell to the floor of the Leaky Cauldron landing on his hands and knees, glasses falling from his face and onto the rug in front of him. He heard the flames surge and knew Sirius was following so he grabbed his glasses and quickly stood up as he jammed them on his face. James looked around the quiet pub, Tom the barkeep was wiping the bar down and a pair sitting at a table in the corner grabbed his attention, it seemed that there was something familiar about one of them, but the dark interior of the old building concealed them too much for him to guess who it was.

“You coming James?” his cousin asked. James turned to see the rest of the group looking at him.

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“Be careful you don’t strain anything,” jeered Sirius, James reached over and grabbed Sirius by the neck bending him forwards and ruffling his hair.

“Oi!” Sirius cried as he pulled away. The group continued to laugh as they strode into the Alley.

As usual the boys headed straight for Quality Quidditch Suppliesto look at the latest broom: the Cleansweep six! Where Mia Potter informed them that they all had quite serviceable brooms thank you very much, but she didn’t stop them from spending fifteen minutes looking at it through the window. They wandered through the shops together picking up their supplies until they came to Flourish and Blotts where Remus wanted to look at the new range of Defence Against the Dark Arts books, the other boys wished to head back to Quality Quidditch Suppliesand Mrs Potter desperately wanted a cup of tea. She left them with strict instructions to meet back at Florean Fotrescue’s at one o’clock.

Lily sat in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron with her mother waiting for Severus to arrive, he would be flooing in.

“So this floo, is used to travel?”

“Yes Mum. I don’t know too much about it, but I gather there is a powder you throw into the fire.” Just then the fire roared and they both turned to look at the green flames, a figure fell out, seeing that it wasn’t Severus Lily turned back to the conversation.

“He just sort of fell out didn’t he?” Mrs Evans was still looking at the figure who picked up something from the floor. The whoosh of the floo occurred again. “It seems to be a bit aggressive!”

“I don’t know Mum, it’s no worse than driving through London I guess.”

“So how do you go about getting it set up?”

“I don’t know, I suppose I could ask Gideon to ask Arthur, he works at the ministry, so he should know, but why would we get connected? It’s only useful when I am home and you don’t want to have to worry about strange witches coming round when I’m at school.”

“I just thought it might be convenient, then you can have your school friends over.”

“I like getting around the muggle way,” Lily dismissed the idea as the fireplace came alive again and Severus stumbled out. “Sev!” she called as she ran over and hugged him, not giving him time to dust himself off. She introduced her mother to Tom and then they headed out into Diagon Alley.

The group wandered down the alley grabbing their supplies. All the way down the end they found the junk shop and Lily spent half an hour perusing the second hand books there, delving into her money bag to pay for a dusty copy of an interesting old book of charms: _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_ _by E.Limus._ She hoped it would help with the lessons she was getting from the Prewetts.

They meandered past Madam Malkins, where Lily stopped to buy a small multicoloured pouch that would be easy to conceal under her clothes and had been enlarged with an undetectable extension charm, and then headed to Flourish and Blotts where Lily found Remus sitting in a corner reading a book.

“Hello Remus.” Lily smiled as she approached him, Severus had gone to the counter to make his purchase. “Found something interesting?” he held up the book he was reading _The Patronus Spellbook_ _by Alfred Lumiere._

“Where did you get that?” she asked, she hadn’t found anything on the subject in the library at Hogwarts.

Remus pointed to the shelf then looked at his watch, “Well you can have this one, I have to go to meet the others.”

“Aren’t you going to get it?”

“Nah, I can’t afford it, Mum only gave me enough for our required books,” he passed the book over.

“Thanks Remus, I’ll let you read it when I’m done.”

“I’d like that.”

“Say Hi to others for me.”

“Will do. See you on the platform Lily,” he smiled as he made to leave.

“Who were you talking to?” Severus asked his tone harsh.

“Remus,” Lily was surprised at his aggressiveness. Remus had stopped just inside the door to the shop noticing his shoe lace was untied and couldn’t help over hearing.

“You’re talking to them, after all they did!”

“Remus is my friend,” she defended.

“Some friend!” he scoffed.

“That’s enough! I have to buy my books. Where’s mum?” Remus finished re-tying his shoe and exited the store

“Waiting at the counter.”

“Come on then.” Lily led the way.

They made their way back into the busy street and as they were heading back to the Leaky Cauldron, Lily thought she spotted a familiar brown-haired boy.

“Chris!” she called across the crowd. The boy she was watching seemed to stop for a moment and look around, his gaze did not meet hers because of the intervening people, so she did not see if his eyes were a familiar green.

“Sev do you think that was Chris?”

“No. Why would he be here?”

“Just a feeling I got, that’s all, when he said he went to boarding school.”

“Don’t you think he would be at Hogwarts if he was?”

“Aren’t there any others?”

“Yeah, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.”

“And are either of those an all-boys school?”

“No.”

“Still he could have been making that up.”

“Just let it go Lily, he’s just a _muggle_, he isn’t a wizard and no amount of dreaming on your behalf will make it so,” Severus’ voice dripped with anger.

“My parents happen to be just muggles thank you very much! And why does it bother you if I thought it was him?” Lily asked. Severus’ stared at her silently with round eyes and gave no answer.

She sighed “Come on, Mum’s waiting,” and she hurried to catch up. They said goodbye to Severus at the Leaky Cauldron and stepped out onto Charing Cross road.

“Mum, can we go in?” Lily asked looking through the window of the record shop next door to the Pub. One of the down sides of going to Hogwarts she felt, was a lack of music and a plan formed in her mind; if she could get an old player and some cheap records, surely there was some charm she could use to make it work. Arthur loved tinkering with things like that, surely, he would know.

“Sure love, we have time.” They wandered into the shop, instinctively Lily headed towards the back.

“Wotcher luv,” said the sales assistant looked up at the tinkle of the shop bell.

“Do you have anything second hand?” he indicated over his shoulder into the back corner and turned back to his work. Lily flicked through the albums for a while, before seeking him out and interrupting.

“Did you have a second-hand player?”

“Have one out back, doesn’t go, turns, it ain’t stuck but the power doesn’t seem to work.”

“How much would you want for it?”

“It don’t go luv.”

“That’s alright.”

“You can have it for fifty p.”

Lily’s eyes lit up, “Thanks I’ll take it! I’m just going to choose some records.”

“What do you want with a broken record player love?” Mrs Evans asked.

“Well electricity doesn’t work at school anyway, so as long as it turns, I’m hoping I can charm it.” Lily flicked through the albums.

“You know I think we have some old albums at home you can take with you.”

“Thanks Mum.”

They left the store with the broken player and ten second hand records for the grand sum of one pound fifty pence. Lily smiled all the way home.

Entering the house Lily ran upstairs and threw her purchases onto her bed, before heading back down to see her Grandmother.

“Nanna,” she whispered as she entered the darkened room. Anne’s eyes fluttered open.

“Rose?” she looked at the girl sitting beside her bed. Lion was sitting silently on the bed his head on Anne’s thigh.

“No Nanna, it’s Lily.” Lily reached down and took the old women’s hands in her own.

“Rose I still have your ring, I’ve left it to the little one in my will.” It seemed important to her. Lily looked down at the unremarkable ring that rested on the index finger of Anne’s left hand. It was a simple gold setting that held one large oval stone that was currently opalescent, though Lily vaguely remembered it being a different brighter colour.

“Nanna, it’s Lily” she whispered.

“I’ll see you soon Rose,” the old women fell back into a doze, and Lily began to cry.

Mrs Evans watched from the doorway.

“Come on love, I’ll make some tea.” She reached her arm out to her daughter.

“She didn’t even know me anymore.” Lily emerged from the room.

“I know love, I think she’s living in the past, she doesn’t recognise your Dad anymore either.”

“You _will_ call me home from school if something happens, won’t you?”

“Of course, Love.”

It proved an unnecessary reassurance though, as a rattling breath sounded from the bedroom. Lily and her mother rushed in and couldn’t do anything but watch as Anne breathed out for the last time and with a shuddering sigh was still.

The funeral was a quiet affair on the thirty-first of August. That afternoon a grieving Lily packed to return to Hogwarts.

“You can go back a bit later if you like Lil’ Bear I’ll write McGonagall,” her father offered, his head sticking up through the hole in the floor that provided access to her room.

“I think the distraction would be good,” she gave a small sad smile. Ewan stopped before climbing back down the ladder.

“I think you should take the box of tricks with you. That way when you’re ready you can look through the old photos again. When you’re done, come down, you should read to the twins tonight, they miss you when you’re not here.”

Lily went to the old cupboard in the corner of her attic room and pulled out the miniature trunk pacing it next to the broken record player. Her father was right, she was too sad to look at the pictures again right now but someday she would want to. A smile crossed her face as she remembered what else was in the trunk.

Lily climbed down the ladder.

“So that’s it, you’re leaving then?” it was an accusation.

“Sorry Tuney I have to go, it’s who I am.”

“Only because you choose to be!”

“If I could I would take the magic away Tuney” it saddened Lily that Tuney couldn’t accept that this was who she was. Petunia was slightly mollified by the statement.

“I miss my little sister, that’s all.” Petunia gave a sniff that was more affectation then sadness.

“I know, I’ll miss you too.” For the first time in a long time the girls eyes met, and an understanding passed between the two. “I promised Dad I’d read to the twins, want to come.” Petunia followed Lily into the lounge where Eva and Harry waited.

“So what story shall we have tonight?” she asked.

“Lily’s story!”

Lily looked confused “I don’t think I know that one.”

The twins giggled “It’s the one with your name in it, just like Daddy calls you. Lil’ Bear.”

Lily frowned still lost “How does it start then?”

The twins looked at each other and began to recite “Once there was two bears, big bear and Lil’ bear. Big bear was the big bear and Lil’ bear was the Lil’ bear,” then they broke into hysterical laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtual cookies to anyone who recognises the book reference.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily makes a new friend on the train and it's Regulus' first year.

Sirius stood impatiently next to his brother on the platform, with their robes freshly pressed they looked the very model of the perfect wizard family. His mother had called him over and made him get changed as soon as he had arrived on the platform with the Potters. James and Remus had immediately boarded the train; he just wanted to join them and not to have to listen to another one of _her_ lectures. Walburga extorted both boys to live up to their heritage and to make the family proud.

“You will be sorted into Slytherin and you will make us proud,” she hugged her youngest son fondly. “And if you will continue to behave appropriately we would not be disappointed,” she added with a sideways glance at Sirius that was devoid of love.

“Now onto the train with both of you, and Regulus be sure and talk to Lucius!” she dismissed them.

Sirius helped Regulus carry his trunk onto the train stopping outside the compartment that the Marauders usually travelled in.

“Do you want to come and sit with my friends and I?” Sirius offered.

Regulus shook his head and grinned “Who wants to get stuck with their stinky brother, come on.”

He walked up the corridor and stopped outside the second to last compartment. Looking through the door they discovered it was empty.

“This’ll do.”

They dragged the trunk inside and Sirius levitated it into the luggage rack.

“See you round.” Sirius closed the door behind him as he left.

A second later the door re-opened.

“Back already Si…” Regulas started to speak before noticing the seemingly mismatched pair that walked through the door. They stopped and looked at him.

“Hello,” the girl spoke first as she eyed him thoughtfully taking his black hair and silver eyes, “I hope you don’t mind if we join you, we usually sit in here.”

“Sure,” he shrugged.

“I’m Lily and this is Severus,” she said smiling, the boy next to her remained silent, Regulus got the feeling that this was his normal demeanour.

“My name’s Regulus,” he answered politely, wondering why her name seemed familiar.

“Are you in First year?” it seemed she was a curious being.

“Yeah.”

“You’ll love Hogwarts. What house do you think you’ll be sorted into?” Or maybe she just likes to chat Regulus thought.

“My parents want me to be sorted into Slytherin.” Severus looked at the boy taking in his long dark hair and vaguely familiar features.

“Severus is in Slytherin.” Lily smiled at him.

The compartment door opened again, and two girls looked in.

“Lily, can we join you?”

“Sure Nerida, who is your friend?”

“This is Pandora Cornfoot, she’s in Fourth year. Who’s yours?” she nodded to the eleven-year-old.

“This is Regulus, he’s a First year.”

“Regulus this is Nerida, she is in third year with Sev and I.” The boy nodded in greeting. 

Regulus was quiet as he finally put together who Lily was from the stories that Sirius had told him over the summer.Regulus had been confused, why hadn’t Sirius seemed proud of driving the girl out of the castle? Their father thought what he had done was right. She was only a mudblood after all. She HAD just spent 15 mins talking to him quite politely though, more so then Severus who was in Slytherin, and she hadn’t once tried to steal his magic, at least not that he had seen. Wasn’t that what Mother said they did? While Regulus was deep in thought Severus opened a book and the girls began to chat.

Pandora looked at the smallest of the girls “You went missing last year, why?” she asked bluntly.

Nerida gave Pandora a look of horror. “You’ll have to excuse Dora she says whatever pops into her head.”

“While Ned here wouldn’t say nothing at all if she could get away with it!” Dora shot back grinning.

“It’s ok I don’t mind, I guess things just got a little much for me and I felt all alone, so I ran.” It wasn’t quite the truth, but it would do, Lily didn’t want sympathy.

“The Slytherins hurt you.” It was a statement not a question and Dora looked pointedly at Severus, who was deeply engrossed in his book and not paying them any attention.

“Some of them,” Lily admitted, “they’re not all bad though.”

Lily could feel that something was bothering Ned “I’m sorry,” the girl said finally.

Lily was surprised “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Yes, I do, if I had spoken to you, or invited you to study with me or something it might have made a difference. I really wanted to……”

“It’s ok, I’m shy too.”

“And that’s why I’m here because I don’t shut up,” laughed Dora. “I heard you went into the forest! Did you see any Gulping Plimpy’s while you were there, only I heard there was a stream which would be the ideal place for them, though of course it might not be deep enough.” She paused as she considered the fact.

“What’s a gulping plimpy?” Lily mouthed to Nerida.

Who whispered in reply “Don’t know. Dora’s a little eccentric. My brother thinks she’s fascinating.” She considered this for a moment “Of course he’s a little strange too.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yes Xenophilius, he’s in Fifth year this year.”

Yet again the door opened, this time the person waiting without was less welcome.

“Severus, are you still consorting with this trash?” Lucius Malfoy drew his wand.

Severus looked up at him impassively, in a deliberate attempt not to aggravate the older boy “I hardly think who I sit with on the train is important.”

“You would do well to consider your company. The time for petty friendships is passing. Though I see the quality of the blood in here has improved somewhat.” His eyes took in Regulus and the two pure-blooded girls.”

Lucius barely took a breath before continuing, “Regulus I don’t think you should be seen consorting with a Mudblood like this! There is room in my compartment,” he turned to leave but stopped and turned back to Lily “Think of last year as a warning of what’s to come.”

Lily had drawn her wand when he entered the compartment and lifted it slightly as he stopped to address her.

“Diff- “

“Protego,” the shield pushed Malfoy from the compartment and into the wall opposite with a thud. Ned quickly shut the door.

“Well that was rude,” she said as she sat down. Regulus swallowed and then stood.

“I had better g…o,” he said as he made to leave.

“You don’t have to,” Lily said softly looking him in the eye. “There are a more choices out there then following him.” Regulus hesitated a moment in indecision and then left.

“From that display I take it you spent some time studying over the summer Lily,” Dora said breaking the silence that had fallen.

“Yeah, I figured if I was coming back I had to be prepared.” She added with a touch of pride “I even made up a spell, do you want to see?” Ned and Dora nodded eagerly.

“Protego Dermis.” The net like shield glowed a moment before sinking into her skin.

“What does it do?” Ned asked in awe. Curiously she stuck out a finger and poked Lily’s bare arm, trying to figure out what the spell did.

“It’s a skin shield, Lucius’ lot had a cutting spell they were using last year that made little nicks in your skin. So many of them cast it in the halls that you would have to wander around with a shield up all the time if you wanted any sort of peace. I wanted to find some means of having a more compact shield on all the time. It doesn’t work on anything big of course.”

“Can you teach us sometime?” Lily readily agreed, and they made an arrangement to meet in the library to study.

The gleaming red engine hissed and breathed smoke as it pulled up at Hogsmeade and they prepared to disembark. Ned and Dora hurried off to meet up with other friends before the feast.

“You never told me,” Sev accused as they stepped out of the train.

“Told you what?” asked Lily.

“That you had invented a spell.”

“With Nanna Anne dying, I just didn’t think it was very important.”

“How did you do it?”

“The spell? Well you point your wa…”

“No create the spell.”

“I read that book you gave me for my birthday, it had some instructions in there and after that I just kept trying different combinations until I found one that… looked right and worked with the formulae that were in there. Then I tried it out when I went to see Gid and Fabe.”

“You visited THEM?” Sev’s face went red.

“Yes, they’ve been giving me lessons over the summer.”

“Is that why you couldn’t see me!” the tone of accusation returned.

“No! I only went on days you said you couldn’t come over,” she assured him. “Sev you’re my best friend, nobody can replace you.” Lily stopped suddenly and looked at the carriages.

“Sev what is that?”

“What is what?”

“That,” she pointed “pulling the carriage.”

“Lily there is nothing pulling the carriage.”

Lily walked forwards and put her hand up, intrigued by the animal. She ran a hand over the dark leathery wing that was tucked up at its side, and gently rubbed its nose. The beast snorted, shaking its head and briefly extended its wings.

“Lily come on!” Severus called, and she hurried to join him in the carriage.

A pair of seventh year boys was already inside “They’re called thestrals,” said the taller of the two.

Lily turned to look at him “They look so....”

“Different, yeah,” he nodded.

Lily nodded in agreement “Can’t everyone see them?”

“No, that’s the thing about them,” his voice was quiet, so she leaned in close to be able to hear “You can only see them if you have seen death.”

They shared a look of understanding, outside the rain began to fall. No one spoke for the rest of the carriage ride. When they finally pulled up the older boys got out first and the one who had spoken held his hand out to help Lily down.

“Thanks,” she said, “I never got your name?”

“Edgar Bones, my friends call me Ed.”

“Lily Evans and thanks again Ed,” she smiled as she followed him into the hall.

“Lily!” hissed Severus from behind her.

She stopped and turned to him.

“Why are you talking to them?”

“Ed told me about the thestrals, so it would have been rude not to thank him.”

“I could have told you! And you’re calling him Ed now, you just met!”

“You didn’t know.” Her voice elevated an octave. “When I asked _you_, _you_ said there was nothing there!” She was indignant- why was he getting so angry? “And he said I could call him Ed. If that’s what he wishes to be called then that’s what I shall call him.”

“You can’t be friends with him Lily!”

“And why not?” her eyebrows had risen so far up her forehead they were hidden by her fringe.

“Because you’re mine!”

“People aren’t possessions Sev, and I hardly think having one conversation with him qualifies us as friends!” Lily turned and walked into the hall.

The Marauders jumped out of their carriage and nearly tripped over a pair that were standing just out of the rain on the steps to the castle, arguing. Her red hair was saturated and hanging down her back, the flickering candlelight coming though the doorway illuminated her face. They watched as she stalked away, clearly upset by her friend. James felt something stir inside him as he watched- compassion?

“Trouble in paradise?” sneered Sirius at the solitary boy.

“No! What would it matter to you?” snapped Snape, he turned to stalk away.

“Locomotor Wibbly.” Snape’s legs collapsed underneath him, and the group walked past laughing.

“So Regulus starts this year?” Remus had watched the Black family on the platform and had to agree with Lily’s assessment. “What house do you think he’ll be in?”

“Slytherin,” Sirius’ voice was dead.

James hung an arm around his shoulder “We’ll be here.”

“Come on we have a prank to perform,” said Peter.

“Not so loud!”

“As if that matters they know it’s always us,” the Marauders grinned, and they strutted into the Great Hall as if they owned it.

Lily followed the crowd through the doors and into the Great Hall where she spotted the red hair of the Prewett’s and headed in their direction sliding onto the bench between Fabian and Marly.

“Someone looks like a drowned rat!” Marly commented as a large drop fell from the end of Lily’s nose onto the table.

“Yeah, you couldn’t teach me a drying spell, quickly could you?” Marly quickly demonstrated and grinned when Lily performed it correctly first try.

“Someone has a talent for charms.” Lily blushed at the compliment.

“I think it’s my wand, Mr Ollivander said it was good for charms.”

Gideon turned at her voice “Stop looking everyone! Lily is here,” he announced loudly with a smile. “How are you doing Squirt?” Fabian and Doc echoed the greetings, but the conversation stalled before she could answer as McGonagall entered with the Sorting hat and stool.

I am the Hogwarts sorting Hat of that there is no doubt.

I’ll tell you all the tale of how I came about

The founders made the houses and lived here with the rest

They each gathered unto them the students that they loved best.

When they all lived in the castle, the sorting was provided.

But when they came to leave, how were students to be divided.

Many nights they sat and pondered……

“It seems we are back to the usual fair this year” whispered Fabian in Lily’s ear.

“Maybe it just got bored last year, can’t be much fun can it? Sitting around all year in the Headmaster’s office getting dusty.”

“Only you would worry about the mental stimulation of the sorting hat Lily,” he grinned “Hey if those boys pick on you again this year, we’ll get them back, yeah?”

“Yes, but I want in,” she whispered in reply.

He looked her in the eye “Not that much of a goody two shoes after all?” She smirked back at him.

Lily felt something bump her side, she looked down to see Marly’s elbow.

“You’re missing it!” Lily looked up in time to see Regulus sorted into Slytherin. “What are you two talking about anyway?”

“Just if those Marauders prank me or pick on me again this year, I won’t take it lying down, I’ll be getting back at them. I brought a few things from home just in case,” Marlene and Lily shared a smirk.

“Count me in.”

Lily tapped Fabian’s shoulder “Marly wants in too,” he grinned.

“Thought she might. Finally, food!” he exclaimed as the dishes in front of them filled.

Lily never tired of the range of food on offer at the feasts it always reinforced how different this world was from the one she knew. Lily was just reaching over to scoop up some potato when Doc laughed, she turned to see what he was looking at. Lily joined in the laughter, along with the rest of the hall.The staff table had been transformed into an enormous hippogriff, which was stumbling around shedding cutlery and plates everywhere, the table cloths draped across its back. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as he waved his wand and it returned to its place. McGonagall descended on the Marauders and issued their first detention of the year.

Gideon leaned back from the table groaning.

“Did you have enough Gid?” Lily asked cheekily. “I think you might have left a wafer of biscuit over here.” She waved a biscuit at him.

He looked at her and grinned “I don’t think I could fit another thing in.”

She held up the biscuit “Go on, it’s just a little tiny wafer!” she sang to him.

“No you have it, I’m done” he declared. She took the biscuit, reached past Fabian and smudged the treat onto Gideon’s face.

He looked around for something to throw back at her and realised the platters had all vanished “Oi you cheeky little monkey.”

“Well done Squirt,” congratulated Fabian.

“I’ll get you back” Gideon laughed.

“I look forward to it,” Lily smirked.

Dumbledore stood at the top table “Now that you are all groaning under the weight of the feast, just a few messages before we are off to bed. The forbidden forest is out of bounds. Our new caretaker Argus Filch has asked me to advise you that he is writing a list of items that are forbidden from our corridors and it will be posted on the door to his office. Join with me in welcoming our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher Professor Roland Dart Moor,” he paused for the small round of applause “Now if our prefects could lead us from the hall.”

There was a great scraping of benches being pushed back from the tables as the students rose and departed the hall.

The tide of students separated Lily from the boys for the walk to the common room.

“Hi Lily,” a quiet voice said next to her.

“Hi Mary,” Lily looked at the brown-haired girl beside her and noticed her blonde friend walking on her other side and cynically wondered what they wanted.

“Are you sleeping in our dorm this year?” Were they preparing to torment her again? A second thought crossed her mind, where would her trunk be? She made a quick decision if her trunk was in with the third years she would go to the Room of Requirement.

“No, I don’t think so.”

Mary pulled a strange face, looking guilty “About last year Lily….” she drew a deep breath “We’re really sorry, we shouldn’t have done what we did.”

“We really mean it Lily, we are sorry,” Sarah agreed also looking contrite.

“It’s ok,” Lily shook her head, “No actually it’s not fine. Mary you knew what it was like to be a Muggleborn here and you still did it. I just don’t think I can… you know,” Lily waved a hand vaguely, “forgive that just yet, but I accept that you have apologised and that you feel badly about the situation. Maybe we can start again and see how we go.”

The girls nodded their acceptance, “that’s ok. Maybe we could start off studying together sometimes if you want to?” Lily nodded. The girls arrived at the Fat Lady’s portrait and gave the password, before entering the common room.

“Lily!” Emma called from where she was standing on the stairs, “Your trunk‘s up here.”

“Thanks!” Lily yelled back in relief and ran up the stairs leaving the third years behind and nearly knocking into Sophie as she rounded the corner. “Which bed’s mine!”

The girls laughed and pointed to the one nearest to the window.

“You guys are the best, I love looking out the window. Thanks.” She jumped on the bed.

They began to unpack.When Lily had put all her school things away she pulled the broken record player out and hid it under her bed, then she pulled out the box of tricks.

“What’s that?” Em asked

“It was my Great Aunt’s, she was a witch too,” Lily explained.

“It looks like a miniature Hogwarts trunk. You don’t think it has been shrunk, do you?” Marly asked.

“Shall I try to enlarge it?” Lily looked around at the girls.

“It shouldn’t hurt.”

“Engorgio.” The trunk grew, it stopped at the precise dimensions of her Hogwarts trunk, the only difference being on the front it had three different locks.

“Go on open it up.”

Lily reached over and opened the lid, it was just as she remembered only bigger, stuffed full of photos and now that she could see them some books and the thing she had been wanting to try out since she had first laid eyes on it, a wand.

“Is that her wand?”

Lily nodded in response to Marly’s question “My Nanna showed it to me at home, but I couldn’t try it out there because of the underage restriction.”

“Try it now,” the girls encouraged.

Lily took up the wand, rolling it in her hands. The smooth wood gave her that familiar warm feeling. She pointed the wand at herself.

“Protego Dermis,” the golden net tingled on her skin as it was absorbed. “It feels just like mine!” They laughed at her excitement.

“Well best be off to bed, but tomorrow you are teaching us that spell! Don’t think that we missed that was new.”Lily went to sleep that night feeling welcome in the castle for the very first time.

The Marauders were sitting in a circle on the floor of their dorm. Remus had been sent, under the invisibility cloak, to the kitchens for snacks.

“Right now, before he gets back, how are we going to help Remus with his…you know?” James started.

“With his what?” asked Peter his brow furrowed.

“His furry little problem,” smirked Sirius.

“Yes precisely,” nodded James.

“Well we make sure he has copies of the notes, and….”

“What are you guys talking about?” Remus entered the room with the cloak hanging over one arm and a plate of small cakes in the other.

“Oooh cake!” cried Sirius as he relieved Remus of the burden. It was a very long time before Remus found out what they had been talking about.


	5. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's having weird dreams and the Marauders have noticed that she is acting a little differently this year. Professor McGonagall has an announcement to make.

“Mornin’ Lily,” Remus said as he sat down next to her at breakfast.

“Morning,” she looked up from her plate and nodded politely to Peter who was with him.

“We aren’t sitting near her!” a nasal voice complained as two girls approached.

“Don’t let us keep you then!” Gideon smirked watching Alison and Louisa move to sit up the end of the table.

Lily ignored them “So Remus what subjects did you take?”

“Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. You?

“Same, at least someone will share the torture with me. Marly, that’s what you take isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” her dark curls bobbing as she nodded “And I go to Alice Kiely or Dorcas Meadowes if I need help, they’re Fifth year, I’ll introduce you later.How did you know?”

“A pair of gits told me,” Lily smirked.

“Oi! I resemble that remark” Fabian laughed.

“You’ve changed over the summer Squirt, you’ve develop some bite, we’ll have to change your name to Bear,” Doc looked at the brothers.

“Bear? How about Lily, I’m kind of used to it.”

“Lily!” Fabe scoffed “Nope I like it Doc, Bear!” he grinned as she rolled her eyes.

“No,” she said firmly “Only my Dad calls me Bear.”

“I thought you said your Dad calls you Lil’?”

Lily blushed and muttered “He calls me Lil’ Bear.”

“What was that?” Doc teased pretending he hadn’t heard.

“Dad calls me Lil’ Bear,” said slightly louder as her blush deepened before she realised he was teasing her.

“Alright we’ll stick with Squirt then.”

Professor McGonagall walked along the aisle handing out timetables.

“Care of Magical Creatures up first,” Remus said, “I think we’ve all got that.” He glanced over his friend’s shoulders.

An owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of Gideon.

“Getting the paper now Gid?” Marly asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded as he perused the paper. “Look at this! They’ve found one of the missing people.”

“Where were they found?” “Are they alive?”“Who was it?” the questions were fired from around the group.

“Aurelia Jones she worked at St Mungo’s specialising in Muggleborn illnesses. She was found on the edge of Dornoch Forest, not alive, no mark on the body, they suspect a killing curse.”

“Who would do something like that?” Lily voiced what they were all thinking.

Remus turned away from the conversation to the James and Sirius as they joined him at the table “So what did we take this year then?”

Sirius spoke first “Muggle studies, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.”

“Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Arithmancy,” chipped in James.

“Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle studies,” added Peter.

The boys piled their plates high with food and began to eat.

“What do you guys think about the people going missing?” Remus asked.

“Haven’t seen a paper,” Sirius said, Peter grunted as his mouth was full.

“My Aunt and Uncle think it’s something to do with a fellow called Voldemort,” said James sombrely.

The group next to them began to listen in.

“Your Aunt and Uncle are Aurors aren’t they?” asked Gideon.

“Yeah, they’ve been working on a case for a couple of years now, they think this guy is bad news.”

“Who is he?”

“That’s part of the problem they don’t know. Can’t find records for him anywhere. All they’ve got is a rising number of incidents, apparent uses of the unforgivables and a rumour of a new Dark Lord.”

“So, where’d they come up with his name?”

“They interviewed a guy caught casting the cruciatus curse on a group of muggles, it was clear he’d been placed under the imperious curse, when he came out of it, he allowed them access to his memories and there was a fragment of some guy dressed in dark robes with a mask and one word- Voldemort.”

“So, the guy in the mask was Voldemort?” everyone within earshot was intrigued.

“They don’t think so. He seems to be gathering supporters amongst those who believe in blood purity. Nothing else is known.”

“Well on that rather depressing note, I think it’s time we headed to class.”

Later in the day the Marauders wandered into Transfiguration and took their seats just moments before Professor McGonagall.

“I have an announcement to make,” she began as she reached the front of the room. “The Headmaster in his infinite wisdom has decided that this year we will be having a school camp for students in Third year, as such you will need your parents to sign this permission slip and return it to me before the Christmas holiday.” She began walking through the tables passing out the slips.

Katherine Hopkins who was sitting in the front row raised her hand “Yes Miss Hopkins?”

“What if we don’t want to go?”

“Classes will continue but may be combined with the other houses depending on numbers and the availability of teaching staff.”

“How long is the camp for?” asked Mary.

“One week. Before anyone asks, this will be muggle camping, so you will be sleeping in tents, the campsites will be divided into houses. You will be given a number of tasks that will cover the work that would have been completed at Hogwart’s during that time.”

“How will we get there?” asked Remus.

“It is undecided at this time but most likely using portkeys. Now if there are no further questions,” she looked around the room. “Today we will be turning tortoises into teapots, if you’ll come up to the front of the room, there is a tortoise for everyone.”

The halls were filled with excited chatter as they discussed the camp. Lily stood by herself between the Marauders and the girls, listening as they talked.

“I certainly won’t be going!” Alison was adamant. “Imagine how dirty it will be.”

“Eww, and sleeping like muggle,” agreed Louisa. “Quite disgusting.” Lily suppressed a giggle at the ridiculous remark. It was insulting really but showed the girl’s ignorance.

“How do muggles sleep when they are camping anyway?” Sarah asked Mary.

“Well they set up tents and have sleeping bags, it’s much the same really after all we are all human,” she said softly, she had taken offence to Louisa’s comment. Lily reached out and squeezed her shoulder a sign of support that wasn’t missed by Sarah.

James’ voice sounded loudly “So are we going?”

“What so you can add Marauding through the forest to your rampaging round the castle?” Lily asked with a cheeky grin.

“Why yes actually,” Sirius replied for the group.

“Think of all the opportunities for pranking,” Peter said.

“Yes,” Lily smirked “Maybe you guys will be able to set up your tents in time for us to come home.”

“Hey,” James puffed out his chest “I’ll have you know I spent a whole night in the forest just recently.”

“And nearly wet himself in fear,” added Sirius in an undertone.

“Really,” grinned Lily sensing a story,“A whole night, that is truly awe inspiring.” It was clear she was teasing James.

“I’ll be brilliant at camping.”

“I’m sure,” she rolled her eyes.

“You don’t believe me?” he looked shocked.

“Not even a little,” Lily chuckled “What do you think Mary?”

Mary nodded “Yep I predict with all my divination experience,” her voice laced with sarcasm.

“What? The first lesson isn’t until Friday!” scoffed Peter

“Yep that’s right all that experience. I predict that you will get lost in the forest, not eat anything for at least one night because you can’t start a fire without magic and fail miserably to set up a tent without help, resulting in you all sleeping outside for at least one night.”

“Never going to happen,” James crossed his arms in front of his chest and scowled.

“Is this beginning to sound like a bet to anyone else,” Lily added slyly.

The Marauders gaped at her.

“You know what?I think it is,” chipped in Sarah.

“You’re on,” there was no way these girls were going to be better at camping then the Marauders thought Sirius.

“Terms and conditions?” Lily asked.

“They who survive win!”

Lily and Mary laughed “Camping doesn’t quite work like that, one would hope we all survive especially with the teachers coming. How about we bet that you’ll be asking us for help by the end of the week. If you don’t you win?”

“And what do we win?”

“Bragging rights and we’ll do your homework for a fortnight” Sarah suggested glancing around and receiving a nod of agreement from Mary and Lily.

“And if we lose?”

Mary turned to Lily “What do you think?”

“I don’t know, they could be our slaves for a fortnight?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Or maybe they could just do our homework for a fortnight?” Sarah suggested.

“If you like,” agreed Lily as an afterthought she added “Though I’d still like to do my own.” 

“The winnings aren’t fair though,” Remus spoke up “Four of us doing the homework for two, vs the three of you doing homework for four.”

Lily thought for a moment “How about homework for two and you will owe two of us a favour each to be agreed upon at another time? So are we on?” she held out her hand.

Remus looked at James, Sirius and Peter who all nodded. Remus took her hand and shook it, “Yes, with the condition that we all go, if one person doesn’t receive permission it’s off.”

“Agreed,” the three girls nodded.

Professor Slughorn waited for the class to settle down “Today we are preparing a girding potion. Can anyone tell me what it does?”

When no-one raised their hand, he turned to his leading students “Severus?”

“It is used to increase endurance over a period of time.”

“Correct. Five points to Slytherin. Right the instructions are on the board,” he gave a flick of his wand and they appeared. “Off to work.”

“Did anyone notice that Lily didn’t answer the question?” Peter asked.

“She hasn’t raised a hand in any class yet this year”, Remus stated. “Not that she did it all that much before.”

“I wonder why?”

“I don’t think she likes the attention,” Remus answered.

Professor Slughorn began his slow circuit of the room, he stopped in front of the boys and observed their work, James was about to add the dragonfly thoraxes when the professor stopped him “Read point four please Mr Potter.”

James looked up “Heat until the potion turns pink.” He stopped and looked at the turquoise mixture in front of him “I’ll heat that a bit longer then.”

“Good choice,” nodded the professor and continued on his way.

A moment later he reached the front bench where Lily stood “Why Miss Evans, perfect as usual. Are you sure I can’t sway you to become Slytherin?”

“Sorry professor I could never stay in those dungeons they’re too gloomy I much prefer the light,” he chuckled.

“Very well M’dear.”

Peter turned to James “Was she just cheeky to a professor?”

“I believe she was! I wonder what is going on with her this year?”

The Marauders finished their potions all achieving some hue of green and took their samples up to the Professor.

“Well done Potter, you are improving.”

A soft voice spoke from behind him “To be fair Sir, he could hardly get any worse.”

James looked over his shoulder to see a smiling Lily while Slughorn chortled.

“Well are you offering to tutor him, Miss Evans?” the professor grinned.

“Oh no Sir.” Lily made her eyes wide with fake innocence “I would never dream that I am skilled enough to do that, however Severus might be an option.” Lily handed over her vial and winked at James as she walked away.

The Marauders lounged in the common room by the fire.

“Anyone else noticed that Lily’s different this year?” asked James as he watched the girl in question chatting with Marlene and Emma.

“Aye,” they all raised a hand.

“But the real question is, do we care?” asked Sirius.

“Nay,” came three voices.

“James?” Remus looked up and followed the gaze of his friend. “Care to let us know what you’re thinking?”

“It just seems strange doesn’t it, we went away last year and she was all timid and hurt and shy and this year she’s come back….different… braver. You said she defended you to Severus in the Alley and everything, last year she wouldn’t have done that.”

“That’s not actually true.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her fight with Severus last year. That was because she heard what he was planning to do to Pete.”

“She sent the note?” Peter gasped, Remus nodded.

“Yep. So not only did she warn you even though you hadn’t spoken to her all year, but she then got into a fight with her only friend because she felt he was doing the wrong thing to someone that she knew didn’t like her.”

“Wait a second I never said I didn’t like her.” Remus raised his eyebrows.

“Need I remind you of a conversation in Diagon Alley where someone,” Remus patted his own chest, “was accused of fraternising with the _enemy_. One doesn’t tend to use the word enemy when referring to people they like.”

“And one should refrain from using the word one, when one is talking about themselves if one doesn’t wish to be seen as a prat,” joked James breaking the tension that had begun to develop.

“Anyway, it’s time we got started on a prank for the Halloween feast, I’m imagining something like a forest,” said Sirius he grinned at James who picked up a nearby cushion and threw at his head.

“How were your first classes?” Marly asked Lily, as they sat on the floor of the common room, books spread out around them.

“Pretty good, I think I’m going to like this year. We had Knarls today in Care of Magical Creatures, they’re soooooo cute!”

Marlene grinned “It’s good that you are enjoying it. Do you have time to show us that spell?”

“Sure,” Lily agreed readily and began to demonstrate. She had just finished when Gideon, Fabian and Caradoc walked over and joined the group.

“Squirt!”

“Hey Gid, Fabe, Doc,” Lily acknowledged their presence.

“Lessons?”

“When and where?”

“The room we showed you last year, Wednesdays at seven?”

“Will you all be there?”

“We think just one at a time, so you’ll start with Fabe, then Doc then me,” smiled Gideon “After that we’ll refer you to Flitwick and McGonagall.”

“That sounds fine.”

“What’s this about Lil?” asked Emma.

“After last year the boys are teaching me to defend myself, we started over the summer, and I’m improving, but I still have a ways to go. Now are you brave enough to test your shields?” The girls looked around uneasily.

“Here try it on me first Protego Dermis,” she cast the shield on herself. “Now have a go.”

None of the girls were willing “Come on Gid, give it your best shot.”

“Alright Squirt,” a lull settled over the common room just as he spoke.

“Incisus,” his voice rang out turning heads around the room. Lily showed Marly and Em her arm.

“See no damage!”

“Wow, ok try it on me,” Marly offered bravely. Soon the whole group was firing off curses.

“Incisus,” the Marauders all turned to look and were surprised to see the word spoken by Gideon. The red-haired boy standing up with his wand pointed directly at Lily.

“What the heck!” Remus exclaimed scrambling to his feet ready to rush towards the group, but he stopped when he saw Lily smiling and showing the arm which had been the target to the girl sitting beside her. The whole group started buzzing with excitement and casting spell after spell, with flashes of gold and red light. Clearly no one was being hurt so Remus sat down again.

“Oi that’s enough!” the deep voice of Frank Longbottom echoed through the room.

“Just practicing Frank,” called out Gideon.

“After last year no-one should be performing that curse!” Gideon walked over and had terse words with the prefect. Eventually Frank gave a curt nod and Gideon re-joined the group, but they stopped throwing curses around.

“I convinced him it was ok, but he’s worried in case someone misses, and it _is_ setting a bad example for the first years.”

“What learning to defend themselves?” Em asked.

“No, showing them how to do curses. Though he did say if we see any first years getting hurt we are free to teach them the skin shield.” Lily grinned with pride.

Doc sat down and bent over so he could whisper to Lily “I heard you learnt to fly this summer.”

She grinned in response before adding “I need more practice though?”

“How’s Saturday, early, at the Quidditch pitch?”

“Sounds good.”

Saturday morning arrived, and Lily couldn’t have been more excited. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her neck to keep out the early morning chill, before sneaking out of the dorm, being careful not to disturb the girls Saturday morning sleep in.

She ran into Doc, Gid and Fabe in the common room and they grabbed a quick breakfast before heading out to the pitch.

“Now Fabe has been doing some bragging Lily and he says you could make the team this year?”

Lily laughed “Maybe. Though it might help if I wasn’t afraid of the bludgers!”

“Well you could go after snitches instead.”

“I’m not that fast yet but I am catching up, though it’s doubtful on these school brooms.”

“I have an assignment to finish first, so use mine. When I’m done we can take turns,” Gideon offered.

Lily grasped the broomstick and took to the air, dodging between Doc and Fabe.

“Lily!Tag?” called Fabe pulling out his wand.

“Red,” she responded.

“Yellow,” called out Doc

“Alright I’m green then.” And soon they were zipping around the pitch, dodging between the goal posts and under the stand. Lily deflected a hit from Doc and noticed Gideon signalling them to land.

“What’s up?”

“You had better get yourselves cleaned up, it’s time for lunch.” They laughed and performed the counter charm before walking back towards the castle.

“Well Squirt, what are you up to this afternoon?” Doc asked.

“I might duck down and see Hagrid.”

“Well after that come and find us, you need to start thinking about getting your own broomstick and I have a copy of **Which Broomstick **up in the dorm.” Lily had never considered getting her own broomstick before! It seemed like a fantasy, there was one problem.

“How much does a broomstick cost?”

“It varies. There’s a brand new one coming out called the Silver Arrow, it’s said to be brilliant but might be a bit expensive. It could be worth saving up for.” Lily nodded and wondered how much money was in her Great Aunt’s Vault.

“If I decide to get one would you guys come with me?” Three identical grins beamed down at her.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

Lily sighed in happiness as she tucked herself into bed barely believing how good the day had been. She’d flown with the boys and had a lovely chat with Hagrid, who had practically encouraged her to climb her tree on the edge of the forest.

“Good day Lils?” Marly’s weary voice floated across the room.

“The best!” Lily sighed again “I didn’t know Hogwart’s could be this way.”

“We’re glad that you do now. It looks like Sarah and Mary are warming to you as well.”

“Yeah,” Lily agreed, “We even have a bet with the boys.”

“A bet? With which boys?”

“James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Third years are going on a camp this year, we bet that they’ll be asking us for help before the week is up.”

“Why would they ask for help?”

“It’s muggle camping,” Lily’s smug smile could be heard in her voice. “Mary and I have been before. Dad used to take my family down to the Forrest of Dean. He made my sister and I set up our own tent and light the fire and everything. He didn’t want to raise daughters who couldn’t take care of themselves. Petunia- my sister hated it. I loved it.”

Marly’s chuckles rebounded from the roof “Well you’ll be alright then, but they might have been too.”

“Three purebloods and a halfblood? Nah we should be alright. We only have to do their homework if they win anyway so it doesn’t really matter. What did you get up to?”

“Not much, just hung around the castle and did homework. Ran some drills with Benj to prepare for Quidditch tryouts, so now I’m dead tired.”

“Me too. Nite girls.” Curtains were drawn shut, and no more sounds issued into the space.

Pulled from darkness Lily found herself walking in the forest, down a familiar well-worn path. She pushed open the door she found in front of her and heard a lion roar.

_Come hither young Gryffindors, heed my call._

_If you both are brave, then your blood can save us all._

She walked through the garden, the wind swirled around her. She sought shelter beside the statue, someone was following her, but she wasn’t disturbed by their presence, it was oddly…… comforting.The statue moved, revealing a set of steps leading down into the darkness, she looked around but could see no-one near, lighting her wand she headed into the gloom. Suddenly the loud roar repeated, and a fully-grown lion was standing before her with tense muscles ready to leap.

“Argh” Lily screamed as she fell down with a crash.

“What’s wrong!” Marly was at her side in a second and Lily registered she was now on the floor in a tangle of sheets and blankets.

“Ow, bad dream is all.” Lily rubbed her sore rump as she stood up her heart still racing “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I might head down to the kitchen and get a warm cup of milk.”

“You know where the kitchens are?”

“Yeah.” Lily wondered if this was a secret she was supposed to keep.

“Can you bring me back one too.”

“And biscuits?” Lily was relieved that Marly hadn’t asked where they were, maybe she already knew.

“Sounds good.”


	6. Into the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily follows her dreams, and also pranks the Marauders.

Lily woke the next morning remembering the dream she’d had the night before and feeling a compulsion to head into the forest. She decided to defer the desire, so she could talk to the boys about the kitchen first. She sank into one of the soft armchairs in the common room to wait for them to emerge.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and the Marauders minus Remus, who was in the hospital wing, came down, Lily couldn’t help but overhear their conversation.

“Did you see how beat up he was? We have to do something,” whispered James.

“Any ideas? ‘Cause I’ve got nothing,” hissed Sirius.

“No and that’s the problem, I can’t stand how much pain he’s in. We’ve got to fix this.”

As they walked by Lily couldn’t help but agree and wondered what she could do.

It wasn’t long before the boys she was waiting for came trooping down the stairs. Benjy Fenwick was with them.

“Morning Lily,” called Doc.

Lily looked up from her book “Morning.” A thought struck her “Are you guys all in one dorm?”

“Yeah with Benjy,” replied Gideon.

“How does that work? Aren’t you supposed to be in with your year?”

“As long as everyone’s happy and your Head of House approves it’s no problem.”

“So how did you guys end up together?”

“Well at home Gid and I share a room, so we’re used to it, and there were only the two of us in my year, so Gid moved in and we knew Doc before we came to school, so he came to, it just worked. The other guy, Dave left as his Dad got a job with Macusa.”

“Yeah,” added Gid “One of the guys in my year snores up a storm! I couldn’t sleep so I was more than happy to swap dorms.”

“Same. Though it isn’t a storm that caused me to leave the dorm in second year, it was a lumberjack,” added Benjy.

Lily felt herself relax slightly, “That actually makes me feel better about not being in the dorm with the others from my year.Though I don’t know what I’ll do when I get to Seventh year.”

“Don’t worry about it Squirt, you’ll be Head girl, so you’ll have your own room at the top of the stairs.” Lily laughed and shook her head.

As they walked down the stairs Lily hung back beside Fabian.

“Hey Fabe.”

“Yeah.”

“You know Marly?”

“Yeah.”

“I kind of let it slip last night that I know where the kitchens were. Is that ok?” She bit her lip as she looked at him.

“Of course! The kitchens aren’t a big secret, and I’m pretty sure Marly know where they are already.” Lily released the breath she had been holding.

Then she smiled at him slyly “You know you promised me more secrets if I came back this year.”

“So we did! I shall have a discussion with the boys and see if we can’t arrange an excursion for next weekend.”

“I can’t wait.” Lily practically skipped into the Great all.

An hour later Lily was walking down the path towards the Gamekeepers hut, Hagrid had told her that he was going to Hogsmeade so she knew he wouldn’t see her. She had vague hopes of seeing the wolves again, after all she had promised to show them fire. Entering the forest at an angle to the path she headed into the trees.

The Marauders were sitting under the beech tree, with nothing better to do they were tossing ideas around for the Halloween prank. Remus watched as Lily walked by.

“I wonder what she does in the forest?” James voiced.

“She’s probably just going to visit Hagrid, first weekend back and all,” Remus supplied, only half paying attention most of his focus remaining on the book he was reading.

Sirius had been watching the whomping willow as it swayed. He seemed mesmerised, when his back jerked straight, and his eyes lit up as an idea struck.

“I wonder how close you can get to the trunk before you get hit by a branch?”

James turned his attention to the tree “I reckon you could get pretty close.”

“Do you think you could touch it?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Um guys, what if you get hit! That thing would pack a punch,” Remus reasoned shaking his head in concern at their stupidity.

“Yeah but that’s what Pomfrey is for, she’d fix you up in a second,” James dismissed his concern out of hand while standing up.

“I want to give it a go.” Sirius surged to his feet and jogged over to the tree.

He stopped just outside its range and stared at the branches trying to analyse how they moved, before darting towards the trunk. He dodged a branch that whipped towards his head, and side stepped another, before the third connected with his waist and threw him back the way he’d come.

“Oof,” he landed hard and began to laugh.

“My turn,” called James as he ran forward. He didn’t manage to get any closer to the trunk then Sirius, by the time he had been returned, a crowd had begun to gather, as more boys decided to take up the challenge.

“Dare you to have a go Davy,” Sirius called out to stout Hufflepuff standing nearby watching the scene.

The boy grinned “You’re on.”

He stepped forward and carefully observed the branches that were swaying almost frantically now. Taking a deep breath, he began to move, he ducked and swerved and was within three feet of the trunk when it happened. A branch swung over his head and he ducked low, not seeing a second branch that was coming in at waist height, it hit him in the face, then the first branch returned lifting him up and launching him back towards the group. He landed with a sickening crunch, his face covered in blood.

“WHAT.ARE.YOU.DOING? What in Merlin’s name possessed you to.…” McGonagall was fuming as she descended on the group like a furie. She drew her wand and with a brisk swish levitated Davy’s unconscious form. “I was watching from the window, Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin, to the Headmasters office NOW!” She turned and carried the injured boy to the infirmary. It turned out that if the branch had been another quarter inch higher Davy would have lost his eye, the game cost Gryffindor 30 points and the Marauders a week of detention, which they spent cleaning the staircases by hand with Filch.

Meanwhile in the forest Lily was walking down the path, passing both cave systems.She called out to the wolves but there was no reply. She took off her socks and shoes and crossed the stream, enjoying the sensation of the cold water on her feet and legs- it might not be quite so pleasant in another month she thought. Lifting the sheet of ivy away from the wall she ducked underneath, cast the charm and entered the garden.

It was exactly as she remembered it, Lily walked around it again, stopping to scoop out the leaves that had fallen into the fountain before taking a drink. She spent a few moments clearing weeds from the path before she walked up to the statue. The Lion was still there as majestic as ever. She tried to recall her dream and where the stairs had been. Weeds had grown thick around the base, so she began to pull them out. It took an hour before she could see the bottom of the stand and there was still no clue, so she continued with her work.

By lunch time she was hot and covered in dirt, but the entire base of the plinth was now clear and the flagstones surrounding it had been revealed. She rested in the shade of a nearby tree and tried to recapture her dream.

She remembered the lion roaring, as she walked up to it, she approached it straight from the door. Lily looked around and took her bearings and walked towards the Lion, she had huddled in the lee of the statue and looked down and …. the statue moved. That’s why she couldn’t see the stairs they must be underneath. Lily knelt next to the plinth and closed her eyes.

She rubbed her hand across the flagstone in front of her and a message appeared:

_A path to follow, a key to find_

_Search ye both two of a kind_

_Search in dark, and under stone_

_Seek ye hard but not alone_

_At the start you do not fear_

_Beware the rising evil near_

_The treasure hid will be needed_

_Leave this message not unheeded._

_For war will come and much be lost_

_The sword is needed to pay the cost._

_One will come to save them all_

_But for this price, two must fall_

_So start now do not delay_

_Trust in each other the only way._

Lily quickly took a pencil and parchment out of the pouch she wore tucked inside her uniform and copied down the verse. Wondering what it was with Godric Gryffindor and riddles! She sighed and headed back to the castle in desperate need of a shower as the grit on her skin began to cause it to itch.

Lily walked with Marly towards the quidditch pitch, she had agreed to sit with Doc in the stands and watch the trials. After failing to make the team the previous year, Marly was a bundle of nerves. Lily had even admitted her secret ability to fly and resorted to pinching Doc’s broom to accompany Marly’s morning practices in a bid to help her friend. She was pretty sure Doc was actually aware she was doing it, if the slight smirk he sent her way when they turned up for breakfast every morning was any indication.

“You’ll be great Marly, you only just missed out last year,” Lily encouraged.

“Yeah but last year I tried out for chaser and there are no positions available this year, and I’m not as good at beater.” The statement was unfortunately true.

“But Alex called all the positions again, so maybe one of the others might move around.”

Benjy had caught them up “Don’t worry Marly it’ll all be fine. I’ll see you there.” He ran on ahead and Lily had the feeling he might have overheard their conversation.

Sitting in the stands with Doc the second time, Lily had a greater appreciation of the flying ability of those trying out.

“I still think you should have gone for seeker!” he teased.

“Pish tosh. I just enjoy flying, I think it would be too much stress to play, besides some of us aren’t brilliant and actually need that extra time to study.”

She watched as Marly feinted tricking Dorcas Meadows the keeper and threw the quaffle through the hoop.

“She’s definitely doing better isn’t she?”

“Yep if they were looking for a chaser I would say she was in. She’s working well with Potter and Fabe.” The groups swapped around.

“Look Benj is trying out for beater.”

“That’s new.”

The pair had to duck as a bludger came speeding their way.

“Sorry, it got away from me. Who knew Benj had such a good arm?” Gideon called out as he flew overhead and intercepted the ball, hitting it back towards the pitch.

THWACK.

“If Marly gets in I’ll have to attend every match this year, won’t I?” Lily groaned and pretended to pout.

Doc smiled “I’ll drag you down here kicking and screaming if you don’t,” he put his arm around her shoulders in a half hug of commiseration “Come on Squirt they’re done.”

The pair left the stands and went to wait for the team outside the change rooms. Ten minutes later an excited Marly arrived, she practically bounced out the door.

“They’ve announced it! I made it, I made it!” she crowed leaping onto Lily causing them both to tumble onto the ground.

“I didn’t know that you were that way inclined Evans,” James laughed as he walked out of the change rooms passed the giggling girls.

“You’re just jealous,” she called after him as she burst out laughing and began trying to sort out whose limbs were where.

“Sorry Lils,” Marly mumbled her face red as she stood up.

“S’alright. A little warning might have been helpful. But more importantly,” Lily began bouncing up and down and squealing “You got in! You made it!”

“Congrats Marly,” Benjy smiled, from behind the now hugging girls. Marly turned and leapt at him wrapping her legs around his waist, fortunately he managed to catch her. “What’s that for!” She dropped her legs but maintained the hug.

“You know if you hadn’t gone for beater I wouldn’t have made it. Thanks.”

Benjy blushed “Well last year there was no way I could beat Kingsley though I really wanted beater, so it made sense, you know.” She squeezed him tighter.

“Still thanks!”

“You know what?” Lily asked as Gid and Fabe joined them.

“No what?”

“This calls for cake!”

The twelfth of October arrived and with it Remus disappeared ostensibly to visit an Aunt who was ill. Lily watched as he walked out of the common room after saying goodbye to the Marauders. After a few minutes she followed. 

She watched as he continued down the stairs past the fourth floor where he was joined by Madam Pomfrey. Of course- it struck her- he couldn’t very well change in the infirmary, there had to be a safe room somewhere away from the school. Walking softly, she stalked her prey, she paused as they left the castle via the front doors before moving to stand, holding the door ajar enough that she could just peer through the gap. The pair continued down the path towards the Whomping Willow, the light was beginning to fade but Lily could just make out Madam Pomfrey performing a familiar swish and flick and a thin dark object rising and falling at the base of the tree, which shuddered and was still. Holding her breath, she looked on as they disappeared, deducing that there must be a tunnel there. It was of course perfect, a hidden entrance, protected by the violent tree. Lily released her breath, closed the door gently and turned, making her way back to the common room.

On the thirteenth Lily hid in a corner and spied as Madam Pomfrey brought Remus back from the whomping willow and couldn’t help but agree with the thoughts of the Marauders, there had to be something else that could be done while she was working on becoming an animagus. When Pomfrey had returned to the office and Remus had fallen into a doze she opened the door slightly and sent the paper bird winging its way to his bedside carrying its cargo of chocolate.

Lily leaned against the wall, waiting to enter the transfiguration classroom.

“How’s Remus?” she asked Peter.

“Oh he had to go home, his Aunt is unwell, he should be back tomorrow.” Lily nodded.

“His family get sick a lot don’t they?”

“Yeah.”

“Why do you care Evans?” challenged Sirius, though his attitude towards her had improved greatly he couldn’t seem to let go all his resentment.

“He’s a friend, I was worried about him is all,” she shrugged. This comment seemed to pass as no more was said before they all entered the classroom.

“Do you think it’s Evans that knows?” Sirius asked James.

“Nah, she’s a muggle, she wouldn’t recognise the signs. Now shh, I’m trying to listen, I think this…” he faded out eyes on the front of the room.

Professor McGonagall was lecturing about animagi- witches and wizards who could change themselves into animals at will, she stood at the front of the class and morphed into a tabby cat with markings around the eyes identical to her glasses. After a moment she changed back, and the class applauded.

“Wow!” exclaimed Peter “That’s so cool!”

“I think we could use that,” James whispered, excited now and not listening to the details of the process.

“Would it matter? Won’t he just attack us anyhow?” Peter eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t think so, I’m sure Dad once said something about them only attacking humans. But we can look it up.”

“To look it up we’d have to go to the library!” Sirius gaped appearing genuinely horrified.

“Well you were going to have to go there sometime before we graduate, so we might as well get it over with,” grinned Peter. Sirius groaned and rolled his eyes.

Sure enough, that afternoon they walked into the library, passing Lily who was studying with Nerida, and headed into the shelves. It took them an hour to locate a book that covered werewolves with the level of detail they needed. They looked at the horrific pictures of the transformation.

“Damn! No wonder he is so ……poorly each time!” A footstep sounded behind them and James slammed the book shut, earning him a glare from Madam Pince.

“What are you doing Snivellus?” growled Sirius.

“Looking for a book, this is a library after all,” his face gave away his disdain “I wouldn’t have thought you three would be here. You must be up to something.”

“Yes, it’s called studying,” James quipped without looking up from the parchment he had whipped out of his bag, he appeared to be taking notes. Snape turned to walk away and as he was passing the next desk Peter shot a tripping jinx at him and he sprawled to the floor.

“Good shot Pete,” approved Sirius as he opened the book once more. “We don’t want him snooping around.” James had the book open again and was already reading.

“See, I was right! They only attack humans, so if we are in animal form we’ll be able to go with him, at least he won’t be alone. That has got to help.”

“The only animagus we know is McGonagall and we’ll not convince her to teach us,” reasoned Peter.

“We don’t need her,” James said with all the confidence of his thirteen years. “Surely we can figure it out ourselves without telling anyone. There has to be something in this library.” He waved his hand indicating the surrounding shelves.

“If you’d been listening you would know that we’ll need to register at the Ministry,” Peter said. “If we don’t have a mentor that could prove to be problematic.”

James shook his head, “Without. Telling. Anyone. If we register, then someone is bound to ask why and then Remus’ secret will be out.”

“Not register? B..b..but that’s illegal”! the small boy protested. “McGonagall just said…..Azkaban!”

“I’m _sure_ she’s exaggerating, besides nothing is worth it without a little risk. Think of the advantages we’ll be able to get around and no-one will know it is us,” smirked Sirius already sold on the idea.

“It’ll be the best prank ever. I’m in. You Pete?” asked James.

“Yeah,” the smallest of the boys acquiesced after a brief pause, “but shouldn’t Remus get a vote?”

“We can tell…._ask_ him tonight,” Sirius said to mollify Pete’s sensibilities.

It had been a late night. Unsurprisingly Remus had not been very receptive to the idea of the other Marauders joining him each full moon and breaking the law to boot, eventually they (James) had informed him that the vote was three to one, so they were going ahead with it anyway. It was a very tired group that trudged down the stairs the next morning.

“Hey Remus. How’s your Aunt?” asked Lily standing up from the chair in which she had been reading in order to greet her friend.

“Yeah she’s getting better now,” Remus rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Do you need copies of the notes?”

“Thanks, that’d be great.” Lily didn’t notice the other three boys following behind as she fell into step with Remus. “I’ll copy them during break and get them to you at lunch, if that works for you?”

Remus nodded, rather pleased that he wouldn’t have to suffer trying to read notes provided by one of the other Marauders again, they usually all used Pete’s, as James and Sirius tended not to take notes, and his writing was atrocious.

James and Sirius looked at each other, James swung a finger between himself and Sirius and raised an eyebrow, Sirius nodded and pointed to himself. Then lifted his wand and pointed it at Lily’s back whispering a charm.

Lily wandered down the stairs happily chatting with an oblivious Remus and entered the Great Hall, she immediately knew something was going on as conversations stalled.

“Um Squirt?” Doc stared as she slipped into the seat next to him.

“Yes Doc.”

“Why is your hair green?”

“What!”

“Your hair is green!” he repeated. She reached over her shoulder and pulled her pony tail forwards to look at it before she cursed. Doc spat out his food in surprise at her choice in language.

“Those ruddy Marauders!”

“Who?” Gideon asked as he joined them “Oh and nice hair by the way.”

“The four boys in my year I call them the Marauders.”

“Because they rampage and pillage?” laughed Gideon.

“And destroy all in their path,” nodded Lily. “Could you fix this please?” Gideon lifted his wand and her hair returned to its normal colour.

“I assume some pay back is in order. What did you have in mind?” Fabian enquired. Lily thought for a moment, head tilted slightly to the side.

Suddenly a grin spread across her face and a mischievous glint sparkled in her eye, “I think I have the perfect thing, but I just need to send a message home first.”

“Hey! Have you forgotten your brothers in this?” Gideon stuck out his bottom lip, pretending to pout.

“Well, when I get the item that I need for my revenge, I’ll be sure to come and see you before I go ahead.”

“Well that’s alright then,” Gid said in a sulky voice. “If you want to get to the owlery before class you’d best get moving.”

The next morning at breakfast the barn owl she had sent home to her parents returned and swooping low over her place at the table dropped a small package directly into her lap.

“What have you got there Lils?” Marly asked, trying to peer over the table.

“Just a little present for someone,” Lily said with a sly look at Gid.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” he asked.

“Of course, just not here where anyone can see,” Lily popped the package into her bag, with a smirk.

Doc, Gid and Fabe cornered her as she approached the Great Hall for lunch, keen to know the plan.

“Not here, let’s go to the kitchens,” she suggested.

When the group was seated around the table, Gideon couldn’t contain himself any longer.

“Come on tell us! What did you get?” he whined, he couldn’t see how such a small package could hold any sort of pranking item, except maybe a couple of dung bombs.

“It’s a mixture of hydrogen peroxide and ammonium hydroxide,” she grinned, showing them the two-inch-high brown glass bottle.

“And for us poor wizards that would be what exactly?” asked a bemused Fabe.

“Well gentleman,” Lily shook the bottle, eyes twinkling, “This is a substance which when added to their shampoo will turn their hair blonde.”

“Well that’s not really going to work on Peter and Remus.”

“It will a little bit, but Remus was walking with me, so he obviously wasn’t involved and I’m pretty sure Pete was bringing up the rear. So, in my eyes the worst offenders will get the most revenge,” she justified with a shrug.

“Well, what do you need us for?”

“I’ll need a lookout, while I infiltrate their room.”

“You’re going to go into the boy’s room? You know that might not be ….safe?”

“I imagine it will be somewhat unsanitary but it’s my revenge I should risk the lion’s den,” she said more confidently then she felt, they nodded.

“One last question?” Lily raised an eyebrow “When should we do this?”

“Tonight,” the boys grinned.

They gathered in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in four chairs they had pulled into a rough circle and watched as the Marauders headed out into the castle, not knowing or caring where the group was headed. After a brief whispered discussion, it was decided that Gid would stay in the common room and Fabe would take a seat on the stairs with a book while Doc positioned himself outside Marauders dormitory. Lily wished herself invisible and snuck up the stairs brushing past Doc in a silent code as she entered the room. She looked around and noticed the room was just as messy as it had been the last time she had been in it, clothes and books strewn about all over the floor. She snorted at the plate of crumbs sitting on one chest of drawers and briefly wondered who had been snacking.

Lily carefully picked a path through the debris on the floor and over to the bathroom where she found a row of bottles lined up on a shelf in the shower cubicle. There was a half-smile on her face as she unscrewed the lids and tipped some of the liquid from the small glass bottle into each, giving them a brief shake, as an afterthought she murmured two spells that Molly had taught her. The first would speed up the reaction and Molly had told her the second would react with the muggle colouring and prevent it from being changed by magic. Now grinning fully, she exited the room, deliberately brushing against Doc as she passed on her way out the door to let him know that her task was complete.

Noting the girls she now shared a dorm room with were all down in the common room, Lily snuck up to the empty dormitory and allowed herself to become visible again, quickly grabbing some books before descending to the common room.

“We need to ask you something,” Doc said as she approached them.

“What is it?”

“How do you do that?” he asked in a whisper.

“Do what?” she was truly mystified.

“Become invisible!” Gideon and Doc nodded.

“I just do it,” she shrugged. “I used to do it when I was upset at home, I just wish to be invisible and it happens.”

“No spell, no wand?” Lily nodded. Doc whistled in amazement.

“How long will we have to wait?” Fabe asked.

“It depends how often they wash their hair, and it will continue to get worse with each application until they realise that it’s in their shampoo and stop using it.”

“Can they do anything about it?”

“Well they could shave their hair off,” her face wore a wicked grin, which spread wider as she watched four boys enter the common room.

Not much later Lily left the boys, pleading outstanding homework and headed back up to her dorm. In reality, Lily wanted a few quiet moments to herself as she felt she was now ready to delve into the trunk that her Grandmother had left her. Marvelling at the sensation of having a room she could go to where she felt safe, she pulled out Rose’s box of tricks, enlarged it and began flicking through the photos.Remembering the stories her Nanna had told her, Lily became a little teary. An ancient leather-bound book caught her eye and she pulled it out. Opening it she discovered it was a diary.

** ** _Dear Diary,_

_Today is the 18th of September. I have now entered my final year at Hogwarts and while I am excited to head out into the world I will be sad to leave the safety of these stony walls. There is something comforting about the flagstones, not to mention the warmth and camaraderie that I share with students who dwell within._

_I made a discovery today after our class on magical creatures. Professor Barton had taken us into the forest where we met with an unusual group of black furred creatures. After the class was complete I felt a strange compulsion drawing me deeper into the forest. We are not supposed to move within the bounds of the forest without a teacher in attendance, so I waited until the Professor was distracted by the questions of one of the other students and slipped away from the group un-noticed. Not far from the path that the group was on I came to a stream which I crossed (There were many freshwater plimpies in residence in the slowly flowing water). On the other side I followed the path until I came to a wall which blocked my way. The door was locked but a verse appeared upon it. Solving the riddle, I entered a garden. Tomorrow I shall go back as I am sure this garden has secrets to tell and I feel compelled to solve them._

_Rose_

_Dear Diary,_

_I returned to the Garden today, it doesn’t seem to be at all well cared for and I wonder how long it has been since someone last attended to the weeds! I spent much time in the removal of overgrown vegetation. The activity left me overly warm, so I sat for a while in the shade of the statue of the Lion who stands proudly at the very centre of the garden. After a moment I noticed another poem had appeared at my feet. It appeared to be in the form of a riddle, which I am having great difficulty in solving. It is disconcerting, and I have spent many hours contemplating this puzzle. The only portion I have been able to decipher is that it takes two to open the doorway and they must do it together. I need to find a trustworthy soul to show my Garden to and I think I know just the one. I’ll tell my Will about it tomorrow._

_Rose_

_Dear Diary,_

_I fear Will thinks I am mad for wanting to go to the Garden. He feels the forest is not a place that should be entered so lightly. I guess this is why the sorting hat considered him for Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor! I must persuade him._

_Rose_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been most persistent in my efforts to convince Will to join me in an excursion to the Garden and at last he has agreed. We will head to the Forest on the moro._

_Rose_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have not long returned from our excursion, we entered into the Garden and headed to the Lion.Kneeling at its base we read the verse together and a passageway opened underground. We entered in and solved the puzzles, but at the end a wall barred our path, a bronze keyhole at its centre. This unsolvable puzzle will gnaw at my being. Will says I should let it be, that it is not meant to be opened in our lifetime. Somehow this rings true, I feel that there will be one who will come that the door will open for._

_Rose_

Lily shut the diary, leaving the rest of the entries for another time, closing her eyes. Rose had walked that path! Had found the garden, well of course she had, Dumbledore had said that she had found Fawkes in the forest. It took two to open the passageway, someone whom she could trust! She ran through them in her mind, Gideon, Fabian, Doc, Remus and Severus. While her faith in her roommates was growing it hadn’t reached a point where she fully trusted them…yet.

It turned out that all the Marauders washed their hair every day. Of the two early risers it was James who showered first while Remus was attempting to wake Sirius and Peter. The usually dark-haired boy emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, drying his hair with a towel which he dropped to his bare shoulders as he approached his bed. Sirius, who Remus had succeeded in waking, blinked sleepy eyes at him.

“What have you done to your hair?” Sirius squinted and tipped his head a little to the side.

“What?”

“Your hair, it’s gone…. blonde!” Sirius frowned. James rushed back into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

“Argh!” the previously raven-haired boy cried out in horror, starring at his blonde locks, colour draining from his face to match, “Now I look like Justin!” he cried.

“Come out here and I’ll fix it,” sighed Remus “Sirius you go in. _Obviously,_ James has been pranked by an amateur. Clearly, they have put a colour charm on your towel or something. We can deal with it before class and no-one will ever know.”

Fifteen minutes later Sirius came running into the room with a horrified “Look. At. My. Hair!” He too was blonde.

Remus sighed, he had not had any success returning James’ hair to its normal colour all he had managed to achieve was giving it a slight greenish tinge at the ends and making it curl into ringlets. He had the feeling it was going to be a _very_ long day.

Lily had woken early, thanks to a handy charm that Marlene had shown her, keen to see the results of her prank. She was so fidgety with excited anticipation that she couldn’t bare to wait in the common room for the others, surely, she would have given the game away. Because of this she went down to breakfast early that morning and missed out on hearing commotion in the Third-year boy’s dorms. Doc told her later that he had heard the screams from his dorm and had run down to the common room to make sure he was waiting when they emerged. He looked over the edge of the book he was pretending to read so that he could watch as they walked through the common room, then had put the book away into his and followed them down to the Great Hall their hoods from their robes pulled over their heads, before sliding onto the bench next to Lily at the table.

“I feel like it went rather well then?” she gave him an understated smile. He could feel the bench vibrating as she jiggled her leg.

“I caught a glimpse and it worked perfectly,” he grinned as he spoke. The pair surreptitiously glanced up the table to where the 4 were sitting.

“They look ridiculous with their hoods up, I can’t imagine that McGonagall will let them keep their heads covered in class today,” Lily smirked.

He nodded and grinned as they were joined by Marly and Emma.

“Morning,” Lily said very brightly.

“Well if I had to hazard a guess, I would say someone has had revenge on a group of Third years.”

“Would you Marly? I wouldn’t know anything about that,” Lily denied innocently.

“And you just stick to that story Lils,” grinned Emma.

“Like glue!”


	7. Passageways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets to explore some the castle's passageways.

Lily was walking in the forest once again, following that familiar well-worn path. She pushed open the door and heard a lion roar.

_Come hither young Gryffindors, heed my call._

_If you both are brave, then your blood can save us all._

She walked through the garden as the wind swirled around her in a veritable hurricane. She sought shelter beside the statue, someone was following her, but she wasn’t disturbed by his presence, if anything it was oddly comforting.With the sound of stone grinding against stone, the statue moved, revealing a set of flagstone steps into the dark. She looked around but could see no-one near, lighting her wand she headed into the gloom. Suddenly the loud roar repeated, and a fully-grown lion stood before her, its muscles tense as it readied itself to leap. A boy with short dark hair sprang from the shadows, protecting her from the lion as Lily pulled a key from her pocket. It was large and very ornate and fit perfectly into the bronze key hole. The boy came over, placed his hand over hers and they turned the key together. A bright light split the wall and hit Lily in the face.

She groaned and rolled over onto her back. Lily lifted her head from her pillow, her eyes blinking in protest at the light, as she tried to hold onto the images from the dream. After last year the Garden was easy to remember but who was with her? A boy….short dark hair. Doc?! She would show the garden to Doc. Content with that decision Lily rolled out of bed, tripped over her own foot as she tried to stand, stubbed her toe on the post of the bed and made her stumbling way to the bathroom, waking all of her dorm-mates in the process.

The Marauders were unhappy, well James and Sirius were severely put out. It had taken them a week to realise that the charm on their hair was contained within their shampoo. They could not figure out who had pranked them and to make it worse it seemed irreversible! Neither Peter nor Remus were particularly bothered as their hair tone was merely a lighter version of their own blonde, but the effect of the bleached blonde hair on the two normally raven-haired boys was rather amusing. Girls kept approaching them to tell them they should have dyed their eyebrows as well. Madam Pomfrey hadn’t helped at all, snickering as she tried various spells and could find no incantation that would return the colour to their hair. They had not been pleased with her two other suggestions either. As far as she was concerned they could either wait for it to grow out or they could shave their heads and wait for it to regrow. When they asked for a spell to make their hair grow faster she refused saying that she was a healer not a beautician, it seemed she felt that it was justifiable retaliation for one of the pranks they had pulled in the past.

A week later they stomped down the stairs and collapsed on to the couches in the common room, after bullying a couple of first years into giving up their seats. They were starting to get re-growth now and had an eighth of an inch of dark hair visible at the roots. James hair remained in curls.

“That really is very mean you know,” Lily Evans pointed out from where she was sitting in a comfortable arm chair.

“What?” grouched Sirius.

“Making those poor first years move, they were there first,” she explained.

“Yeah, so what? They didn’t have someone turn their hair blonde!” he grumbled.

“Pftt! I’ve heard that blondes have more fun, maybe you should try it for a while,” she smirked. “Apart from the clash with your eyebrows it’s an improvement as far as I can see.”

“You think it’s funny don’t you?”

“I’ll happily admit that I do. It seems you can dish it out, but you can’t take it.” She looked at the pair for a moment as if considering something. “I think I can fix it for you though.” The comment caused Remus to pause- surely, she hadn’t implied what he thought she’d implied! No Lily wasn’t like that. She continued to eye them thoughtfully; James sat up on the couch.

“Do you think you could? I hate looking like Justin,” he pleaded, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes.

“I don’t see why you would hate that, he’s a bit cute.”

“You think Justin is cute?” James was shocked.

“More then you anyhow,” she shrugged and pulled out a wand. “Did you want to do this here, or somewhere more….private?”

“Here is fine.”

“Ok then.” Lily pointed her wand at James’ head and his hair grew long, when it had doubled in length and was half blonde curls and half black she waved her wand and it ceased to grow. She murmured another spell and swirled her wand around his head and the blonde portion of his locks fell to the floor.

“Done,” she proclaimed “Sirius?” she grinned “Do you trust me?” her wand was pointed between his eyes.

He looked at her and swallowed “Not really, no.”

Lily shrugged again “Ok,” and made to put her wand away as she sank back into her armchair.

“Wait, no! I do! Really I do,” he was frantic. Lily stood up with a wicked grin on her face.

“Sit still then,” she repeated the process and then vanished the fallen hair.

The boys bolted up the stairs and could be heard crowing with delight. Lily turned to Remus and Peter.

“Next?”

“All good, thanks Lily. I can wait for it to grow,” Remus said, and Peter nodded in agreement.

“Alright then,” she smirked and bent down to pick up her bag from the floor. 

“You don’t think that……” Peter left the thought hanging as they watched her move to join Marly and Emma where they were studying at one of the tables.

“She doesn’t seem the type to do that to someone really,” disagreed Remus. “She’s probably just learnt some hair care spells to help manage her own. I thought I had noticed it seemed smoother this year, and she wears it a bit different now.”

“Alright!” interrupted an ecstatic James as he re-entered the common room “Let’s go exploring.”

“Well that was exciting,” James breathed as the four boys whipped off the invisibility cloak before entering the common room several hours later.

During their exploration they had discovered a passageway that led from the sixth floor straight to the dungeons which would make an excellent short-cut to potions. Unfortunately, Peter had miss-stepped, as they exited from behind a tapestry, knocking over a suit of armour with a loud crash which alerted Argus Filch who had been conducting his evening rounds. They proceeded to lead him on a wild chase through the castle only narrowly escaping when they accidentally stumbled into a passageway that led from the boy’s lavatory on the sixth floor and emerged out of the wall opposite the picture of the courtier, who had been rather surprised to see them, on the seventh. They were grateful that Sir Peter had rather helpfully informed Filch that he had seen them running off in the opposite direction. 

Breathing heavily, they collapsed into the chairs that surrounded the fireplace with an exhausted groan.

“You guys were out late,” commented Marly who sat opposite Lily in the window seat, parchment spread out in front of them.

“You can’t talk, you’re up just as late,” retorted Peter.

“Yes, but we are merely studying and reading,” Lily waved a magazine at them. “_We_ have not been out breaking curfew and disturbing the peace,” she said sternly.

“I didn’t think you were one for Witch Weekly!” laughed Remus.

“I’m not. Goodnight everyone. I hope you didn’t get Gryffindor into too much trouble,” Lily gathered up her sheafs of parchment, got to her feet and leaving the magazine behind on the seat headed to bed, it wasn’t long till a yawning Marlene followed her.

The four boys lazed for a while longer before drifting to bed as well. Remus couldn’t help himself however detoured over to the window seat on the way. He flipped over the magazine Lily had been reading and couldn’t help but smile- there was definitely more to Lily Evans then James and Sirius suspected.

It was Saturday and therefore Lily reasoned, this was the day that Doc had promised he would show her more secrets to the castle, so she waited in the common room for him to appear. The common room was so lovely and quiet at this time on a Saturday morning, most students taking the opportunity to sleep in. Lily sank into her favourite chair in front of the fireplace which now on held softly glowing coals.

“Lily. You’re up early,” he smiled at her a twinkle in his brown eyes as he appeared not even ten minutes later.

“I’m waiting for someone,” she said trying to appear nonchalant, though her left leg was jiggling with barely contained excitement.

“And who would this someone be?” he raised an eyebrow.

“No one important,” she joked. “Just someone who promised to share some secrets with me.”

“Well in that case M’Lady follow me,” he offered her his arm with a slight bow. Giggling slightly, she threaded her’s through it and they left the common room. They greeted Sir Peter as Doc led her past his painting. Continuing up the hall to where Doc assured her was another passageway. He explained how to operate the passageway and disclosed its unfortunate exit at the other end.

“I don’t think I’ll have much use for that one!” Lily wrinkled her nose.

“No. But how about some breakfast.”

“Yes please.”

He led her first to the knight’s room and then down the passageway to the fifth floor, from there they walked past the muggle studies classroom and behind a tapestry found a staircase that brought them out into the kitchen hallway.

“Tada!” Doc sang.

“I love a good short cut.”

“So, is that enough secrets to satisfy you?”

“No, I don’t think so, but let’s eat first!”

“So where do you want to go next?”

“Is there a tunnel that leads into the forest?” Lily was curious.

“Why yes there is. Why do you ask?”

She grinned “Because if there is _I_ have a secret to show you, after that I am feeling like some chocolate.”

“Well we can’t go for chocolate without Gid, and Fabe and they have Quidditch practice.”

Lily sighed melodramatically, “I guess we’ll have to wait for tomorrow. Do the girls know about that passage?”

“Nah, but I think it should be safe to tell Marly, she’s likes a bit of fun as much as we do.”

Lily nodded “Good she can come tomorrow.” It felt good to have a friend to share her secrets with, Severus would never agree to leaving the castle for something as mundane as chocolate, though she was sure Kathy or Chris would have been keen.

“So where are we going then?”

“Back to the sixth floor, behind the painting of the Goblin King.” They stopped facing what was a truly horrible painting of a battle between Goblins and Wizards. Doc said, “we just need to find the light and press it.”

Lily looked at the painting, in the background was a man holding aloft a sword, the tip of which was on fire, before she knew what she was doing Lily had reached out her hand and touched it. The painting slid sideways revealing a round hole through which she stepped onto the top of a set of stairs. Lily drew her wand.

“Lumos. Come on Doc!” He grinned as he climbed in after her.

The stairs led down into the darkness.

“Have you used this one much?” Lily asked curiously.

“No. We’ve had no reason to go into the forest really. I don’t think we’ve been down here since we found it, back when I was in first year. Gideon and I were being chased by Pringle!”

“Not you two fine examples of upstanding students. I could never believe you two would do anything for which the caretaker might be mad at you?” Lily laughed.

“It was all a terrible misunderstanding, we honestly didn’t mean to set off those dung bombs in his office in order to retrieve our confiscated broomsticks,” Doc said with an absolutely straight face.

Finally, the incline levelled out and the air moved, a beam of light entered the tunnel and they turned a corner, pushed past a bush that had grown near the opening partially obstructing it and walked into the forest.

“So Milady what is the secret you have to share?”

Lily paused as she listened and hearing the sound of running water to her left walked towards it. In twenty yards they came to the stream and Lily could see the path ahead. The tunnel had come out on the bank closest to the Garden, so it was only a short walk to the wall. Doc looked bemused as they stopped.

“You wanted to show me a wall?” Lily smiled and holding the ivy out of the way ducked underneath, Doc joined her. Automatically he pulled on the door which did not open.

“Read it,” Lily instructed.

“Oh.” Doc cast the charm and pulled open the door.

“Welcome to the Secret Garden.”

“Wow, how did you find this?”

“I found it by accident when I came in last year, and I’ve been dreaming about it, which is why I wanted to show it to you,” she said shyly.

Lily sat down on the edge of the fountain and let her fingers swirl through the water.

“What did you dream?” Doc asked as he sat down. He dipped his hand into the water to wet his fingers and flicked the droplets at her.

“I walk into the garden and a lion roars, then a voice speaks and says to come in and be brave, a gale rises up and I walk over to the statue, someone I can’t see is with me. Together we shelter from the wind. The statue moves aside to reveal a passageway which we enter. Then the dream changes, sometimes I’m given instructions to find a key and sometimes I already have it, I never get to open the door to see the treasure though.”

“Someone is with you?”

“Yes, I am always occupied by a boy with short dark hair.” Lily’s cheeks went a bit pink at the remembered presence from her dream.

“Well, it can’t be me then because clearly I’m a man!” Doc puffed out his chest and they both laughed, Lily bumped him with her shoulder.

“Have you found the tunnel?”

“No but I have a clue, come on.” Lily grabbed his hand and led him to the statue. She knelt down.

“Rub your hand across that stone,” she pointed. Nothing happened when he did, so she rubbed her hand across it and the verse appeared.

“Wow! What do you think we do now?”

“The dream never showed it.” She frowned in concentration and looked at the patterns of stone, the large one containing the verse was surrounded by smaller stones but the one in the centre at the bottom of the verse was ever so slightly larger and smoother than the others.

“I think, we press this,” she placed her hand on it, he placed his alongside. On instinct she said, “No that doesn’t feel right, try putting your hand on top of mine.”

He placed his hand over hers; threading their fingers together and she could feel the warmth of his skin in stark contrast to the stone which was cool underneath her palm.

“Push down?” he asked, she looked into his brown eyes and nodded, before returning her gaze to the stones. Together they pressed the keystone, it moved half an inch and the Lion slid to the side revealing………. a large flagstone. 

“Not like your dream then?” Doc noticed Lily’s disappointment and put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her into a half hug.

“No,” she shook her head and moved closer to the stone. Words began to appear.

_Before ye can enter here_

_One of the blood must appear._

_Ye are both Gryffindors true_

_But I will admit just one of you._

Doc gave a wry smile “I guess I’m not the fellow from your dream then. Shame really.”

“Come look at the rest of the Garden anyhow. It’s a bit overgrown with weeds and most of the trees have lost their leaves already but it’s still wick and come the spring I’m going to plant some crocuses and daffodils and maybe some roses.”

“It will be truly beautiful,” he smiled gently down at her as she looked around the Garden imagining the change the change of season would bring.

“I miss Mum’s garden when I’m here, and I’ve desperately wanted a place to just come when I need time away and the castle gets too much,” she admitted.

“It seems perfect for that.” As they completed a circuit of the garden he asked “Shall we head back? And Lily,” she looked up at him “Have you thought about trying Severus?”

“No, I get the feeling it has got to be a Gryffindor, after all this is Godric’s garden. Do you think it has to be someone who is related to Godric Gryffindor? The message made it sound that way, don’t you think? Someone of the blood?”

“It could be,” Doc agreed, “but that could be any of a number of purebloods really. It might even be simply a pureblood.”

“And the first verse said it was someone trustworthy so that limits the field considerably, but is that trustworthy in general, or someone I find trustworthy.”

“You didn’t take divination did you?”

“No.”

“That might be a mistake, these dreams could be something.”

“So we head down the passageway and wait under the cloak for someone to open the common room, then we throw a dung bomb through the door and wait for them to start to evacuate, if we put an invisible trip line across the door attached to an invisible self-refilling bucket of permanent paint, they’ll come out and voila, we’ll have pink and purple Slytherins!”

“Or we could head out late and set it up tonight and just wait for them to come out in the morning for breakfast. That way we won’t be anywhere near it when it happens and will have the perfect alibi,” countered Remus without looking up from the book he had been reading. The others who hadn’t thought he was even paying attention, paused their conversation in surprise.

“And that is why you’re the smart one!” James nodded amicably and reached over to slap him on the back.

None of them saw the brown eyed girl who was lying on a nearby couch, where she had fallen asleep studying, stir.

Severus was fuming, he had been one of the first to walk out of the common room that morning and had been doused in a whole bucket load of lurid purple paint. No matter what spell he tried, he could not vanish the stain from his clothes, hair and skin. Avery and Mulciber had followed him out and had each worn half a bucket of an obnoxiously bright pink paint. The trio had gone at once to see Professor Slughorn but as he was already in the Great Hall having breakfast they had traipsed up to his fifth-floor office and back for nothing. By the time they finally entered the hall, it had become apparent that half of the Slytherins had been painted and the other half, having heard the commotion, decided to skive off classes preferring to spend the day safely confined in their common room.

Lily groaned as she watched Severus walk into the Great Hall with his features set in a scowl, she just knew she would be hearing about this all day! Lucius Malfoy currently displaying an ode to pink was arguing with Professor Slughorn. Apparently, no one could be punished as there was no evidence leading to any culprit. The Gryffindor boys who were most likely to be the offenders had been seen by multiple witnesses, all morning in the Gryffindor common room.

“If I had evidence it was those Marauders!” muttered Lily.

“What would you do Lily?” asked Marly, putting down her cup of juice.

“I’d do a prank myself and lay the blame at their feet, so that they’d get detention.”

“Well I overheard them talking last night when they were planning. I would never tattle on them to a teacher, and to be honest I think it was a laugh, I’ve never seen Lucius so colourful. No harm, no foul. However, I’d personally love to see you do another prank.”

Knowing the Marauders had gotten away with pranking the Slytherins had left Lily in a less then amicable mood. She would readily admit that it had been a laugh, no-one person in particular had been targeted and no-one had been hurt. It had been amusing to see several of the more stuck up Purebloods covered in the offensive colours, but Sev had taken offence and she felt that she had to side with her best friend. He had spent the entire potions lesson complaining until even she had become annoyed and told him that she would pinch some of _Mrs Sowers all Magical Mess Remover_ from Filch’s cupboard for him. A feat she accomplished immediately after the lesson. He had disappeared into his Common Room to try and remove the paint. A small trial on the paint on his arm proved that his efforts should be successful. So, Lily had left him to it and decided that an escape to the Garden was in order as she definitely needed some time alone.

Exiting the common room, she had a choice to make, to walk down the stairs and straight out the front door, or head to the passageway on the sixth floor. Finally, she decided to take the shortcut behind the painting of the Goblin king as she felt it was less likely that she would be spotted.


	8. In Godrics Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has some unexpected help exploring the Garden.

In Godric’s Garden

James Potter had left the common room on a mission to scope out prospective pranking spots and took the short cut that came out into the lavatories on the sixth floor. He was strolling around a corner when he caught sight of a flash of red hair disappearing into a hole in a wall. Mystified momentarily he decided to follow. If Lily was brave enough to enter some hidden tunnel well then so was he!

James was surprised when the passageway led out into the forest. On one of their many jaunts into the forest chasing the centaurs, Remus and Peter had shown him the Western path so he recognised it when he saw it across the stream. He could see if for some way stretching back towards Hagrid’s hut so assuming that she had moved that way he turned to follow the trail further into forest and couldn’t help but admire her courage. A flash of colour disappearing into the undergrowth confirmed his suspicion. Because she was familiar with the route Lily moved quicker than James, so that by the time he moved 15 yards into the forest he would have lost her if it hadn’t been for her distinctive coloured hair.

Moments later James stood facing the ivy-covered wall, it had been some distance since he had last caught a glimpse of her.Wondering just where Lily had gotten to, he reached out a hand.

Clink.

He pulled at the ivy, seeing it swing he moved it towards himself and ducked underneath.

Ruddy riddles: he thought reading the verse, then he noticed that the door was not completely closed so feeling a little silly he pulled it open and stepped inside. Lily was sitting on the edge of the path with her back to him, pulling out weeds.

“Evans, what’s this?” his voice echoed slightly in the enclosed space. Her back straightened and she whipped around, wand extended.

“What are you doing here Potter!” she yelped in surprise.

“Nice reaction time,” he complimented before continuing, “I saw you go through a tunnel behind a painting on the sixth floor and I thought ‘what is the best-behaved Gryffindor doing, sneaking into tunnels?’ Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to follow.”

“Just go away Potter,” Lily gave an exasperated sigh as she tucked her wand behind her left ear and started to turn away, set on ignoring him.

“No! Why did you come here anyway?” he looked around at the over grown gardens.

She kept her back to him as she said, “I needed to get away, I just spent two hours listening to my best friend complain because some nincompoop got him covered in permanent paint!” James tried unsuccessfully to stop himself from laughing and ended up snorting. 

With and indignant ‘humpf’ she sharply turned to face him “I found this place when I was driven from the castle last year, so I knew it was a quiet place to come too. Thanks for spoiling that for me.”

James registered the sarcasm and hurt in her tone and as he remembered the previous year his guilt over-rode his amusement rather abruptly

He looked at the ground in shame “Sorry Lily,” he said sounding genuinely remorseful. “Maybe I could help you look after this place to make it up to you.”

Lily paused the lambasting she was about to unleash upon him and blinked in astonishment. Both the tone of voice and the offer seemed genuine, now she felt bad that she had snapped at him and apologised in return, “Sorry I shouldn’t have spoken to you that way, I’m just annoyed, it’s not like I own the garden or anything.”

He looked at her in surprise “No, after last year, I don’t deserve to be treated any better. However, to be fair, Snivellus.…”

“Don’t call him that!” she snapped.

“Alright. _Snape_ looked lovely in purple, it really brought out the colour of his eyes.” James could have sworn he saw her lip twitch for a second, before she rolled her eyes. “Go on, you loved it Evans,” he smirked.

“You’re incorrigible Potter!” Lily turned her back on him and resumed ripping the weeds out from between the stones in the path.

“Yeah, I know,” he admitted still grinning. He looked around at the garden again and walked over to the Lion. “So, have you discovered anything interesting about this place?” he asked conversationally.

“Apart from it being Godric Gryffindor’s garden?” he nodded. He run his hand over the statue feeling roughness where the artist had engraved the marble with a pattern imitating fur.

She frowned for a minute in indecision, finally reaching a conclusion she walked over to him and knelt down, indicating for him to do the same.

“Rub your hand over this stone,” she instructed, he did so, and the verse appeared. She bit her bottom lip- it couldn’t be Potter! Could it? Turning her head, she examined him closely, seeing his gold flecked hazel eyes, behind the ever so long lashes, the dimple on his cheeks when he smiled properly and just a smattering of freckles. He blushed underneath her scrutiny.

“You’re staring Evans.” He continued with a pseudo-pompous air to deflect the uncomfortable feeling that had suddenly burbled to life in his stomach, “I know I’m worth looking at but really….”

She shook her head to clear it and looked down at the stone breaking their eye contact, saying softly “I’ve dreamt of this place, I come down the passage way with a boy and together we open another tunnel underneath the statue. There’s a large room, at the end of which is a wall, with a key hole in it.”

He read the verse “What’s hidden there?” tracing the line the index finger of his right hand.

“I don’t know I always wake up before I find out,” she shrugged.

“What do you think it means?”

“I think it means that there is something in there that I need to find. Something that will be needed for the war, but something that I won’t use.” With a sense of foreboding he considered her very serious statement for a moment.

“What war?”

“The war with Voldemort.” It was a statement of fact not fear, delivered emotionlessly.

James decided he didn’t want to think about that possibility, so he changed the subject, “Shall we try to open it?”

In response she put her hand to the smooth stone, automatically he placed his hand on top of hers and the warmth from it spread through her hand to the stone below as they leaned down. The block depressed, stone ground against stone and the Lion moved, the trapdoor opened, and a passage way appeared leading into darkness. It was no longer blocked off! Bugger it was him, but the damn thing said he would be trustworthy?! Surely it was confused!

Lily stood and entered immediately, pausing when after a dozen steps the tunnel opened into a large room, and a vague fluttering could be heard.

“Did your dream tell you what happens next?”

“No,” she shook her head not turning around. “It skips to me standing facing the wall, but I assumed that’s because we’ll need to do something brave, so he wouldn’t forewarn us.”

“Who wouldn’t warn us?”

“Godric Gryffindor of course.”

“You think Godric Gryffindor is sending you dreams?” James scoffed, with an amused smirk.

“Well not precisely, I actually think it’s my dead Great Aunt,” she tipped her head on the side “or possibly my Nanna, either way they’re passing on a message.”

He stared at her with wide eyes, wondering if she was just a touch mad. Lily stepped forward off the bottom step, watching something was drifting gently down from the ceiling like snowflakes. Holding out a hand she examined what was falling, it….they were tiny folded paper flowers each smaller than the fingernail on her little finger. Well by themselves they didn’t present much of an obstacle, unless of course there was more to them. Lily pondered this as she progressed across the room. The rate that the flowers were falling at increased exponentially and by the time James had joined her they were knee deep in the blossoms. James kicked at the pile of blooms sending a burst of their pollen in a yellow cloud towards Lily. She turned to tell him to stop his nonsense and inhaled a lungful of pollen. A wave of lethargy hit her and she wanted to lie down! The breath caught in her throat, she swayed on her feet, knees bending, eyes blinking slowly for half a minute before her second thoughts caught up with her: there was something in the pollen!

“I’ll deal with this,” James said confidently moving to stand front of Lily and before she could say anything, he cast a spell aiming it in their direction of travel. “Incendio!” Each flower ignited the next until they were all burning, a smokey dust cloud rose into the air.

As the dust in the air began to ignite Lily cried “Extinctus!” extinguishing what was left of the burning flowers as they disappeared into ashes.

“What did you do that for!”

She glared at him “I didn’t feel like dying today! Did you even notice the door behind us has closed, you could have burnt up all the oxygen in the room!”

“Ossigen?”

Lily groaned. “Oh my giddy Aunt! What do they teach you………..Oxygen, humans need to breathe it in order to live!”

Despite the combined spells succeeding in clearing the flowers Lily was not at all happy and James could hear her cursing the intelligence, or lack thereof, of purebloods under her breath.He nearly laughed thinking it rather entertaining to watch her when she was angry, as her face gradually became redder and redder until it matched her hair.He stopped himself abruptly when he realised that she was right: the trap door had closed, even if he didn’t understand the oxygen thing he knew they were now stuck! Lily to an abrupt stop only a third of the way across the room, there was a line on the ground at her feet. James was shocked to see her lay down on the floor on her side.

“What are you looking for?”

“Anything,” she seemed to have calmed down a bit, at least her face was no longer the magenta hue it had been, though there was now a smudge of ash across one of her cheeks. “There has to be more.”

“I thought that was more than enough, not that drowning in flowers is particularly lethal!” he scoffed.

She huffed a little laugh at that “You don’t get it do you. There was a spell on each of those flowers if you had inhaled their pollen you would have gone to sleep, possibly for a very long time, here in a place that no one knows you’ve come to, where no one can find you, with no means of escape.” She gestured back towards the stairs. :It took both of us to take care of the last challenge so…” she left it there clearly implying that if one of them became incapacitated the other would be doomed to stay trapped in the hidden room, forever.

Standing, she walked over to the wall, tracing the line as it continued up the wall and across the ceiling. Did the ceiling fall in when you stepped over the line? Were inferi released? She’d read about those, surely Gryffindor wouldn’t have done that, he only wanted to see that they were brave, not actually kill them. Surely Rose would have written in her diary if the challenges had been that dangerous.

“Aparecium!” she flicked the spell towards the back wall.

“What does that do?” James asked curiously, surprised that he didn’t recognise the spell.

“It’s a revealing charm it should show up any hidden messages or invisible ink.”

“What was the point in using it now?”

“I thought there might be another verse, on the wall.” She waved a hand vaguely at the opposite wall. “Sometimes one appears there in the dream but then I am standing closer to it,” she shrugged.

“We should just head across,” James raised a foot to step over the line. Lily grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back suddenly causing him to stumble.

“No, don’t! It looks sort of like a trip wire, I’m sure something is set to happen when we cross it! Can you think of any spells that might reveal things hidden on the other side?” James’ forehead scrunched in thought for a moment before he raised his wand.

“Revelio!”

Lily smiled as she watched a box appear on a pedestal the centre of the far wall of the room.

She thought for a moment, quickly reviewing the obscure charms she had discovered in the book she had purchased at the second-hand store. “Revelio Magus!” a glowing web of interconnected lines appeared. They started at the line that encircled the room and apexed on the box.

“What do you reckon if we break one of the lines whatever is in the box, springs out and nabs us!” James suggested.

“Who knew you took your prank ideas from one of the Founders!”

“We had nothing to do with that, we weren’t there, you can’t prove anything!” Lily’s right eyebrow disappeared into her fringe in disbelief.

“So, you weren’t overheard planning said prank the night before, and a certain green eyed Marauder didn’t suggest that you could set it up after curfew so that it would go off first thing in the morning when you were all safely ensconced in the common room then?” James mouth fell open.

“Close your mouth Potter, who knows what bugs might fly in there.” His mouth closed with a snap, he was beginning to realise he might have under-estimated Lily just a little.

“You’ve changed since last year,” he commented with a sideways glance at the girl.

“Well I had to, or I wouldn’t have come back,” She said then added in an undertone, “Just not as much as it seems.”

More loudly she said “So how are we going to get passed this? First a test, I think,” and she carefully stepped over the line. The space she had stepped into was devoid of light and nothing happened. She stepped back.

“So, the aim of the game is to stay away from the light?” James bounced on his toes.

“I think so, but can I try one more thing?”

“Go right ahead,” James nodded. James gasped as Lily disappeared, the room was still.

“Well what do you know that worked.” Sounding somewhat surprised Lily appeared on the far side of the box.

James jumped in surprise, his hand accidentally swinging through one of the beams of light, there was a loud twang.

“Duck!” Lily cried, to his credit James fell immediately to the floor, without any argument as something whistled over his head. Raising his head, he saw Lily standing looking at him in horror, relief washed over her face when she saw him move.

“I’m coming back now,” she said, and she vanished again, only to appear beside him. “Sorry maybe I should have warned you.”

“What was that?” Lily had moved to inspect the object which had imbedded itself into the wall. She pulled the object free and examined it carefully

“A Dart, poisoned I think, at least there’s some sort of potion smeared on the needle.” Lily held the dart out towards him before she noticed James was staring at her blankly, so she waved her hand in front of his face. “You alright?” He swallowed.

“So…what was that?”

“ A pois….” She began.

He could see she was about to repeat her last answer, so he cut her off “No, the disappearing thing? And while it’s great that you can do that, it doesn’t solve how do I am to get across?”

“Oh, that. It’s just this thing I’ve always been able to do,” Lily said nonchalantly, ignoring his snort of protest, “and I’m not sure but I’ve been reading up on disillusionment charms, so we can try that, or I can try to take you with me when I you know….” She waved her hand vaguely.

After another minute of starring at Lily in shock at how blasé she was about her skill, James finally shook himself, gulped and said, “Try the disillusionment charm first…..please.” Who knew how she ws achieving her disappearing act!

She nodded and raised her wand to tap him on the head. He had the sensation of cold water running over the left side of his face. Lily critically looked at her work, unfortunately he still had a rather visible outline especially on the right, she realised that it was not going to be enough.

“Finite Incantatem,” she sighed, shaking her head “Sorry, I need more practice with that. Do you trust me?” she asked as she held out her hand towards him. He looked her straight in the eye; emotions swirled in the green depths, none of them was deception.

“Call me crazy,” he gripped her hand, watching as she closed her eyes. His hand vibrated slightly.He opened his eyes a moment later when she began to walk.

“But I can still see us!” James pulled back on her hand, causing her to stumble.

“This is the way it works for me, I can still see me, but if you don’t believe me…” she grinned wickedly at him, “be prepared to duck!”

James muttered to himself about crazy redheads as they crossed the space making it safely to the other side. The wall was exactly as it had been in her dream and as she raised her hand to touch it, words appeared in golden writing as she knew they would.

_The treasure that is hidden here_

_Will be needed in future near_

_Together ye must find the key_

_Walk the path beneath the tree_

_At my home you’ll find the clue_

_The evening lights a guide for you_

_The future that the founders saw_

_A treasure needed for the war_

_Go now and find the way inside_

_or forever the treasure will abide._

“Any dreams on that one?” James asked.

“Nope,” came the reply with an emphasis on the P. “Maybe it’s your turn,” Lily looked to the side noticing a set of steps off to the left, “On the bright side, it looks like we’ve found a way out.”

“Maybe I should go first just in case,” James offered.

“Be my guest.” A minute later they emerged into the afternoon sunlight.

Lily walked back into the common room, her mind on the afternoon’s events. Coming out of her revere she saw Gideon waving to her and moved to join the boy who had commandeered the couch closest to the fire.

“Where have you been all afternoon, young lady?” the eldest red-head asked with a mocking frown.

“I went to a garden if you must know.”

“Find anything interesting?”

“Yes actually.” Gideon looked surprised.

“Who went with you?” Lily relayed the events to him starting with the dreams and he laughed hysterically.

“P.. P.. Potter.”

“Breathe Gid, it isn’t _that_ funny,” Lily hissed.

“Tell us the joke then?” they were asked as Fabe and Doc joined them. After the explanation Fabe also broke down at the thought of Lily being forced to work with James. Lily turned away in mock disgust at their actions and missed seeing the look of consternation on Doc’s face.

“That’s the last time I tell you guys a secret,” Lily huffed as she stood up and made to march off.

“Squirt wait!” Fabe called, Lily paused, and half turned back, “Don’t forget Wednesday night, the old place.” She nodded before departing.

On Wednesday after classes Lily met Fabian in the Kitchens instead of going down for tea, they had decided it would be better grab something and head straight to the Room of Requirement. They each grabbed a couple of sandwiches from the House Elves before making their way to the seventh floor. Opening the door revealed a large open space. One wall was covered in a bookshelf, full of books on defence and at the other end there was a mannequin.

“So where do we begin?” Lily asked keen to start.

“First I have a question. What do you want to learn next?” Lily opened her mouth to reply but he raised his hand “Just think about it for a moment. Do you just want to defend? Or do you also want to learn to duel or fight?”

Lily considered this for a moment “I started out only wanting to learn to defend myself, and I guess that’s still what I would like to focus on as I don’t really want to hurt anyone, but it seems a bit ridiculous doesn’t it. I mean, with that stuff that we read about in the Prophet. If I only ever defend and someone is shooting curses at me it will never end. At the very least I need to be able to incapacitate them…harmlessly.”

Fabe smiled “Ok, well we’ve done Protego, and Protego duo, so next comes Protego horribilis- which protects from dark curses, Protego maxima- which is a stronger shield and Protego totalum- which protects an area over time. After that we can do stupefy and incarcerous which will knock someone out and tie them up. How does that sound?”

“Brilliant!”

An hour later they were sweaty, hot and tired.

“I still have an assignment to write, so I’m going to head back. Coming?” Fabian asked as he retrieved his robe and tie from where he had discarded it earlier.

“I wanted to try to cast a patronus first. I won’t be long though.” Fabian was surprised that she wanted to try such a difficult spell that really had quite a limited application but didn’t argue. He did however remind her that the patronus was very advanced, so she shouldn’t worry if it didn’t work for her yet and to make sure that she was back in the Common room before curfew.

Once the door had closed behind Fabian, Lily pulled the Patronus Spellbook from her bag, opened it to the correct page and placed it on the floor in front of her.

Closing her eyes, she imagined the day that McGonagall had knocked on the door and she had shown her parents she really was a witch, proving Petunia, and all her horrible words about Sev, wrong.

“Expecto Patronum,” a shapeless mist issued from her wand to dissipate a moment later. She gritted her teeth, remembering Arthur Weasley’s words- determination and strength.Maybe the memory wasn’t strong enough? She remembered being held in Father’s arms feeling secure and loved and happy, it was a vague memory from when she was very small.“Expecto Patronum!” more mist.

She ground her teeth. Nanna Anne telling her about Great Aunt Rose, the joy at not being the only witch in the family, happiness and belonging. “Expecto Patronum!”

She huffed. Playing tag with Gideon and Fabian in the Orchard, what a joy it was to have friends who were willing to help her and wanted her to come back, happiness and fun. “Expecto Patronum!”

She groaned. Flying with the all the guys on the quidditch pitch, the wind blowing through her hair, joy and freedom. “Expecto Patronum!”

She sighed. Meeting Kathy at primary school and finally having a friend, happiness.

Lily tiredly drew in a deep breath and concentrated on making the image as real as possible before gathering all the magic she could from the depth of her being “Expecto Patronum!” this time the mist formed a shield and held together longer. ‘Well’- she thought, ‘at least there wasn’t a dementor around!’ Lily packed up her books wearily, before she grabbed, just one more book from the shelf and headed back to the common room. It was then that Lily remembered that she too, had one more project to complete. Lily gave a sniff as she collected her robe, it would have to wait until after she was clean!

Back in the dorm and fresh out of the shower Lily reached under her bed and pulled the broken record player from its hiding place.

“What’s that Lils?” Sophie, the only other girl currently in the dorm, asked curiously as she watched Lily clamber out from underneath her bed.

“A record player, it plays muggle music. Kind of like a gramophone but you don’t have to wind it,” Lily explained.

“Go on then let’s hear!”

“Sorry it’s broken. It won’t work here anyway ‘cause it runs on electricity, so I was hoping to be able to charm it to get it to work,” she indicated the book of charms in front of her.

“Hmm,” Sophie looked over her shoulder reaching passed Lily to move the books, so she could read all the titles “Hang on!” the short girl stood and made her way to her trunk. Reaching in, searching the contents, she eventually found what she was looking for and returned with a book.

“Here,” she opened it. “It’s a book on converting muggle objects to be useful in the wizarding world, I got given it as a joke present for my birthday, from my sister Arabella.”

“I didn’t know you had a sister.”

“I…I don’t talk about her much,” Sophie looked away, seeming embarrassed.

“Why? Is there something the matter with her?”

“Well,” Sophie looked around to ensure no one had walked into the room and then leaned close and whispered, “She’s a squib.”

“Which would be what exactly?” Lily prompted, hating that she still had to have such things explained.

“A non-magical person born to a wizarding family!” Lily’s lips formed an O.

“So, do they cop as much rubbish as muggleborns do?”

“Yeah, more probably, they’re usually disowned by the pureblooded families. My parents have had death threats from other parts of our family because they refused to do it, so we try and keep it quiet.”

Lily looked at Sophie. She was a pretty girl with blonde hair, it had always seemed odd that such a pretty girl was so timid. Now her quietness made sense, she was trying not to draw unnecessary attention to her family. Lily felt incredibly honoured that Sophie had shared her secret.

“Thank you for telling me that. I promise I won’t let anyone know.” The girls smiled at each other andturned back to the book.

It turned out that the charms contained within the book were helpful but annoyingly incomplete, so by the end of the evening they had managed to get the turntable turning without electricity or physical force but there was still a lack of sound. So, Lily drafted a letter to Arthur Weasley hoping he might have some ideas and tucked it into her bag to send the next morning.


	9. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets revenge and has lessons with Doc.

An owl swooped low over the Gryffindor table searching for the addressee of the letter it was carrying. Spying the raven-haired boy, it swooped, released the letter and departed.

The letter turned over in the air three times before landing in front of Sirius. Surprise was evident on his face as he opened it. Scanning the letter, a huge grin exploded onto his face.

“Good news?”

He looked up into Remus’ face “Andy had a baby.”

“Really!” Remus mirrored his smile “That’s great.”

“She’s only told Uncle Alphard and I.”

“Uncle Alphard?”

Sirius snorted, “The only other semi-reasonable relative I have. He used to sneak Andy and I out of family meetings. Not sure why they don’t like him to be honest, he usually tows the family line,” Sirius shrugged one shoulder.

“Sirius, Remus!” James greeted pompously as he sat down and started serving himself breakfast. “What news?”

“Andy had a baby!”

“Congratulations Uncle Sirius.”

“Oh, you don’t want to be an Uncle, Sirius!” Fabe spoke from across the table, from where he had accidentally overheard, “We know from experience. No swearing, no misbehaving and you get sneezed on!”he grimaced in disgust. “And don’t forget the babysitting!”

Gideon put on a high-pitched voice “Not in front of the baby, your setting a bad example, hush don’t make so much noise you’ll wake the baby.”

“On the upside, you can get them all worked up and then hand them back to the parents, no responsibility.” Lily laughed from behind the book she was reading.

“Didn’t think the silly girl with the book, knew how to laugh!” Sirius jeered.

“Better a silly girl with a book then a silly boy who floats around a field on a stick!”

“It’s called a _Broom_!” Sirius was indignant, Lily just laughed with her nose still in her book.

Lily leaned across the table to the girls sitting opposite “Can I trust you to keep a secret?”

Em and Marly grinned “Yep!”

“There’s this charm I read, in an old book I bought on the holidays. It will make ink leak from the portraits, I think I can make it multicoloured.”

“Really!” Lily nodded.

“What scheming is going on here?” The Prewett boys and Doc had noticed the elicit conversation and snuck up behind them.

“Well you may have noticed the lovely colour on the Slytherins last week and I heard a group of boys talking about a trip down to the dungeons that night,” Marly said slyly in hushed tones.“Lily has a plan for a return prank, so they can get the punishment that they deserve.” The details were explained to the boys who laughed so hard they fell from the benches.

“How will you get them to agree?”

“It’s simple I’ll ask them, I always talk to the portraits, so I’ll ask if I may do it.”

“But then they’ll tell whichever teacher asks!”

“No,” Lily disagreed. “If we ask the right ones, I don’t think they will. In fact I am sure we can get at least one of them to agree to imply it was a certain arrogant group of boys, because he knows that they misbehave and is getting tired of covering for them, and I think we can trick another into thinking it was them.”

Gideon’s jaw dropped, “Really?”

“Really, really!” she smirked.

The group decided to wait another week before setting up the prank. The night before Lily had snuck out of the common room and had a quiet word with The Courtier, who agreed to the plan instantly. The night of the plan he advised them that fortune was in their favour as he had already seen a certain group of four boys sneaking up the corridor away from the common room. He kept his eyes closed throughout the conversation so that he could honestly deny having seen Lily and her friends.

Next Lily went to the painting of the drunken monks, who had agreed to participate, in exchange for a spell which changed the sacramental wine in the picture to firewhiskey (one of the monks knew the spell but they couldn’t perform it as none of them thought to have their portrait done with their wands). Lily was successful in performed the if the excited cheers coming from the painting were any indication. She then proceeded to the painting of Circe in the entrance hall. Circe had been witness to much of the havoc caused by the Marauders and had decided that she would keep her silence for the mere enjoyment of watching karma catch up to the boys, likewise the four founders, though Slytherin did complain.

Lastly Lily meet with Gid, Fabe, and Marly in the corridor that led to the dungeons where they all pulled the hoods up on their robes before entering the hallway to cast the charm on a painting in the hall outside the potions classroom, with the beady eyes of the portrait of Phineas Black following their progress. Apart from those that had given permission they left the portraits alone. Though they cast the charm on a further dozen paintings throughout the castle, including the one that covered the entrance to the kitchens. Finally, they returned to the tower where a grinning Fabe used his very best imitation of James Potters voice to give the password, so they could gain entrance to the now empty common room where they finally removed their hoods.

A tricky little time delay charm that Marly knew meant that the group was down in the Great Hall eating breakfast the next morning in full view of the professors, when an indignant Lucius Malfoy strode into the room. He was fuming.

“I demand you do something about this travesty!” spittle flew from his mouth as he yelled at Professor Slughorn.

“And what travesty is that?” Slughorn was unperturbed.

“Have you not seen what they have done this time?! The painting in the dungeon corridor is oozing paint. It has spread all over the floor and my Narcissa has slipped and spoiled her robes!”

“I will investigate after breakfast,” Slughorn reassured, focussing once again on his food.

“At the rate it is being exuded you will need a boat to get across to your classroom by then!” Lucius growled.

He was interrupted by a Sixth year Hufflepuff prefect reporting that there was some issue with the painting of the fruit bowl near the kitchen that would shortly lead to their Common Room being blocked off and the Hufflepuffs were attempting to evacuate before it was too late. Currently, the older students were levitating the younger ones to safety. A minute later a Ravenclaw seventh year reported an issue outside their tower as well.

“See!” fumed Lucius gesticulating wildly, “Only the Gryffindors remain untouched. Is that not enough evidence for you?!” He turned his glare on Dumbledore, who raised a hand to silence him.

“I will investigate this to the fullest extent,” he looked up the hall and noticed Frank Longbottom walking up to the front table. “Though you accusation seems a little premature.”

“Professor we seem to have a problem at the Gryffindor tower the painting of the Courtier is..”

“Oozing paint?”

“Yes, though I think spouting might be a more apt description, I did a quick check on the way here and counted a dozen paintings in a similar condition. I’m surprised you hadn’t noticed Circe’s and the Founders portraits on the way in!”

“Well that puts paid to the accusation that the Gryffindors where the only ones unaffected,” Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

“Maybe we should speak to the portraits affected Albus and see what they have to say?” Flitwick suggested.

“Yes indeed.”

After breakfast the students left for class, occasionally requiring to be punted across the rivulets of paint on their way. Returning to the Hall for lunch various rumours had spread about the cause of the prank.

“Well it certainly made the day more interesting,” laughed Marly.

“Glad you like it,” murmured Lily through nearly closed lips. They were joined by a jubilant Gid, Fabe and Doc, the latter threw his arm around Lily with a laugh as he slipped into the seat beside her.

“I just have to say your poker faces are terrible!” Lily giggled.

“Like the prank Evans?” James called out from further up the table.

“Apart from being an inconvenience for getting to class, it was bit of a laugh. Well done!” she complimented, pretending to tip her hat to him.

“It wasn’t us!” he seemed genuinely shocked.

“You’re pulling my leg. It’s always you guys,” she laughed at his expression; on cue McGonagall’s voice could be heard through the hall.

“Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin. My office now!” They groaned as they stood.

“But we didn’t _do_ anything Professor!” Sirius denied as they followed her out of the hall.

The four boys entered McGonagall’s office and sat in chairs opposite their stern Head of House. “We have put up with you four mucking about with good humour until now. However, behaviour like this will NOT be tolerated. This prank has disturbed every single student in this castle! Don’t deny it!” she said sternly as Remus opened his mouth to protest. “Sir Peter told us he witnessed the four of you in the corridor outside the Tower after curfew last night, and Phineas Black’s portrait saw four gentlemen matching your descriptions in the dungeons, doing something to the painting outside the potions classroom!”

“We can explain!” James tried but McGonagall refused to listen.

“You have detention every night for a week. You will be cleaning the castle of the paint without magic. If you don’t finish within the week, your detentions will continue until it is _all_ gone. In addition, you will not be going to Hogsmeade this coming weekend, twenty points each will be taken from Gryffindor _and_ I will be writing to your parents.”

“But…….” they sputtered,

“That is enough,” she ended the conversation. Needless to say, the Marauders were NOT happy!

The ragtag group met in the common room and made their way down to the entrance hall together. They waited patiently for Lily’s name to be cross-checked against her permission slip and then they proceeded down the path towards Hogsmeade. Lily was excited to be going on her first _official_ trip to the village and practically ran the whole way.

“Calm down Squirt!” Gideon laughed at her, “the village isn’t going anywhere.”

Lily laughed and called back to him “Hurry up! I want some chocolate I ran out three days ago!”

“Well we can go to Honeyduke’s, but I insist on showing you Zonko’s first,” he grinned.

She stopped to wait for them and sighed with an air of long-suffering patience “If you must. Come on.”

Lily grinned as she walked around Zonko’s. She picked up some frog spawn soap it would make a great gift for her father, he would enjoy the joke.After that she became entranced by the fanged frisbees and other prank items. There was too much choice, so she gave up on buying anything else and spent her time following the boys, (Marly had headed straight to the bookshop) as they picked up more dung bombs (Lily made a mental note to find a charm that cleared the air).

Eventually they finished looking at all the new products and headed over to Honeyduke's to purchase the much loved (_needed_ Lily insisted) chocolate. Half an hour later they finally entered the Three Broomsticks and found Marly already at a table.

“So how are you enjoying Hogsmeade Lils?”

“It’s great!” the younger girl grinned as she felt the drink warm her, “I got some frog spawn soap to prank Dad, he’ll love it, and it will drive my sister crazy.”

“I think we’ve created a monster,” Fabe said to Gid over her head.

“What you didn’t think I was like that?” Lily pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

“Now put that away Lily,” Doc chided quietly. “No one wants to see it.” More quietly he added “And don’t mention things you don’t want others to know about. Let’s keep the misconception of your innocence.”

She looked up to see that the Professors had also decided to have a quiet drink and were sitting at a table not far away; fortunately, they were deep in discussion and hadn’t overheard her comment.

“Point taken,” she whispered back.

It seemed like only a few minutes later that they had finished their drinks and were all huddling against the chilly autumn breeze as they walked back to the castle rushing to get back to the warmth of the Gryffindor tower to prepare for the Halloween feast.

Pumpkins joined the floating candles in the Hall and live bats fluttered around the walls. The feast was wonderful as always. It was interrupted when someone charmed the pumpkins to sing out ‘trick or treat’ to the students as they passed overhead, each time someone responded they rose higher and higher until eventually they were high above the candles and a final booming voice yelled “Trick!” and they all plummeted, falling down between the tables to the floor.Smashing and leaving a slippery mess of pumpkin seeds on the floor that seemed to stick to everything! Laughing at the mess the students slipped and slid out of the hall.

Lily arrived at the Room of Requirement early. It was to be her first lesson with Doc, but she wanted to practice the animagus transformation before he got there. The room had created a small patch of woodland in one corner, so she sat down on the grass, with legs crossed and wand pointed at her chest, closing her eyes as she said the incantation.

Outwardly nothing happened, though she did slip into a trance.

She was in the forest again; she bent down to drink from the stream. She groaned in frustration as she saw the dual reflection. A sleek white head with piercing green was more visible but a velvety black nose kept disrupting the image.

“What are you doing Lils?” Doc’s first use of the girl’s nickname abruptly brought her back to reality with a frown.

“Hey!” he laughed at her expression.

“You wouldn’t respond, I even tapped you on the shoulder,” he explained “What were you doing?”

“Meditating,” he raised an eyebrow questioningly. She ignored the look and stood up “So what are we doing today?”

“Fabe said you have been trying to cast a patronus,” she nodded. “Well how about we work on that first. It’s a particularly tricky piece of magic which you don’t usually come across before Newt level. A lot of wizards just don’t bother with it as it’s only useful against dementors and lethifolds. The key is to find an intensely happy memory.”

Lily recalled the memory she had used to get the silver shield, “Expecto Patronum,” the silver mist shield formed in front of her.

“Good work Squirt,” Doc smiled.

“Please could you show me yours?” Lily requested, looking up into his eyes.

Doc drew himself up tall beside her, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Brown eyes opened as he lifted his wand “Expecto Patronum!” An eagle soared from the tip of his wand shining with a silvery light, a happy warmth spread over the pair as they watched.

“Wow! What’s your memory?”

A soft smile crept onto Doc’s face as he looked down at her “Ah Squirt I’m not telling, everyore’s is different, you have to figure it out for yourself, but I will tell you that this is the first time I’ve managed to cast a corporeal patronus.”

“I’m glad helping me, helped you,” a memory sprang to her mind; the moment she knew she had successfully created the skin shield. She stood “Expecto Patronum!” with a woosh an enormous silvery bird shot from her wand and soared around the room.

“What is it?” she cried looking at the huge wingspan.

“That, Squirt, is an albatross I believe. Well done!”

“I did it!” she squealed and jumped up and down hugging Doc who smiled at her indulgently as he wrapped his arms around her.

They spent the rest of the session practicing and by the end both could consistently produce their patronus. Lily’s subconscious pondered the use of emotion as a source of power behind spells and eventually a thought forced its way through.

“Doc?” she said shyly as they were packing up.

“What is it Squirt?”

“I think I just made up another spell, do you want to see it, I’m not sure if it will work yet?”

“Go ahead then, try it on the dummy.”

Lily scrunched up her face in concentration trying to find exactly the right emotion, she exhaled loudly “Ok…..Protego Imica!” she swirled her wand then pointed it at the dummy. Nothing happened. The furrow in her brow deepened, something didn’t feel right.

“What was it Arthur said? Concentration and determination,” Doc reminded her.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s it this time, may I try it on you?”

“As long as it won’t turn me into a pumpkin,” he grinned.

Lily laughed as she swirled her wand again “Protego Amica!” a silvery web spread from her wand and enclosed Doc in a sphere. She grinned.

“Now what does it do?”

“It protects you,” she rolled her eyes.

“So how is it different from a normal shield?”

“Well it’s on all sides, which could be useful in a duel and I think it should protect against a lot of the darker stuff because it’s powered by an emotion, I should be able to go away and leave you protected like that while I’m doing other things. Well that’s what I think, shall I try throwing spells at it?”

“Go right ahead!”

Lily cast spell after spell at the sphere, they were all repelled, though admittedly her repertoire wasn’t large or dark. When she had used all the ones she knew, Doc began calling out other incantations (explaining wand actions as needed) and she would cast them. Everything rebounded, and Doc wondered aloud if it would block the Unforgivables.

“I think we’re done here for tonight!” Doc finally said noting the sheen of perspiration across Lily’s forehead.

As they headed back to the common room the joy that Lily had felt dissipated as she realised that if it was her animagus form as well as her patronus, an albatross would be absolutely useless for helping Remus.

“I don’t understand why there is absolutely nothing here!” complained James.

“We’ve searched for ages,” sighed Peter.

“And all we’ve found is books on what animagus’ are and none on how to do it!” They were all frustrated.

“We haven’t looked in the restricted section yet,” Peter looked across the rope that divided the library.

“Yes, but you need a note from a teacher to get in there,” said Remus. “And honestly what teacher is going to give any one of us permission?!”

“Oh really,” Sirius smirked “I think it might be worth a little risk, don’t you? Say a night time jaunt under a certain cloak.”

“Sneaking out under the cloak to go to the library seems a little lame though,” whinged James as they made their way back to the common room.

The boys clambered through the portrait hole.

“So, it’s settled then, we go back tonight under the cloak. We’ll find a book and perform the spell and be animagi before Christmas!” Sirius ignored James’ complaint.

Remus looked at Sirius in disbelief “I somehow don’t think it’s going to be that easy!”

“Killjoy!” Sirius accused.

“Realist,” replied Peter.

They continued up the stairs to their dormitory, leaving a red-haired girl lying on a couch by the fire with her eyes open wide in shock. They needed the books, but she still had the books, (she wondered just how much trouble she would get in with the librarian for keeping the books as long as she had, not that she had booked them out in the first place). She had to get them back to the library before the Marauders went back! She bolted out of the door, whizzed past The Courtier, with a brief hello and a promise to come back and chat another time, and ran up the stairs into the seventh-floor cell two at a time. She grabbed the books from their hiding place and sprinted down to the library.Slowing as she entered to an unhurried saunter. As she had done previously, she hid up the back under a table until Madam Pince turned out the lights and locked the door.

Lily wondered how long she had until the Marauders appeared. Stepping over the rail that separated off the restricted section, she tried to remember the sections that the books had come from and was just sliding the second book back into place when she heard a rattle at the door. As she withdrew her hand the cuff of her robe caught on a book pulling it free from the shelf, thinking there was no time now she would have to put it back later she stuffed it into her bag.

The library door rattled again; did they not know the charm to unlock it? Lily could hear them grumbling on the other side of the door.

“Alohomora,” she whispered and stood behind the door as it swung open arms held up so as to stop the door before it hit her in the face, she felt the air move as they passed.

“To the restricted section and beyond!” Sirius’ over enthusiastic voice carried through the room as he led the way.

Peter and James tried to shush him, making just as much noise as Sirius had. Hearing their voices move away from hr hiding place, Lily made her escape darting around the door. Deciding that a trip to the kitchens was warranted she skipped off down the hall.

Two hours later, after an unsuccessful search, four tired and grumbling boys tumbled through the portrait hole.Lily was sitting by the fire reading the new book she had taken from the library- _The art of concealment by Shalandra Hide._

“We are never going to find it!Did you see how many books are in there! It goes over two floors!” Sirius complained.

“The whole library is spread over two floors! We just have to figure out what section it will be in,” reasoned James.

“Well we only made it through one shelf of charms tonight and some of those books have curses on them, look at my hand! Just look at it.” Sirius waved the appendage in front of Peter’s face.

“Yes Sirius, it’s a hand, and oh look, that’s a paper cut,” Peter responded dryly.

Lily giggled quietly as they walked past, if they were looking in charms it would be a while before they made it to the transfiguration or potions section! She returned to her reading.

_When practicing the art of concealment with the intention of avoiding detection it is important to undertake to cancel all senses. The hunter may use smell as well as vision and hearing to detect his prey._

Lily thought about this, Remus as the werewolf hunted humans, at night, usually, so vision would be limited. She vaguely wondered if werewolves had coloured vision or just black and white. So, if she were to go and join him she would need to be hidden from not just his vision and hearing but also his sense of smell. If she could get the record player working that would cover hearing and she would have to investigate the whomping willow to find the room he transformed in to see if there was a place she could hide, and then there was her scent. She knew the soap that Nanna Anne had always made for her carried a rather distinctive lemon and honey fragrance- her musing was interrupted by the sad thought that there wouldn’t be any more of the soap and she made a mental note to duplicate the spare bar she had in her trunk. Her eyes returned to the book.

_Spells such as Tollerus Odorantur can be useful in nullifying the scents of the body and washing away all traces of fragrances left behind by perfume and soap._

It was perfect! Lily continued to read until her eyes began to close, then shut the book and stumbled up to bed.


	10. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets a letter from Arthur which leads to shenanigans in the girls dorm and there is a game of Quidditch.

Tap, tap, tap. An owl hit its beak against the window.

“Get that would you Squirt,” Gideon looked up for a moment before returning his attention to the game of chess he was playing against Benjy.

“What do you want Errol,” Lily cooed as she opened the window to admit the grey winged owl. She took the letter from him and gave him a scratch on the top of his head before he hooted and flew away.

“Pass it here,” Fabe said reaching out and making grabby motions for the letter with his left hand without looking up from his book.

“I think not!” smiled Lily, pretending to hold the letter up out of his reach, while knowing full well that his much larger size meant he could take it easily. “It’s for me anyhow,” she added irreverently poking her tongue out at him, when he turned to look.

“What! Why is Molls writing to you?”

“She’s not. Arthur is. I asked him a question about something I’m working on, so I’m going upstairs now. Bye!” grinning cheekily she darted up the stairs.

“Rain check Benj?” Gid said as he stood, look at Doc and Fabe. Given that the last thing she was working on with Arthur was the skin shield, what was she hiding? Benjy just laughed good naturedly as he began to pack away while the others departed the common room.Twenty minutes later, the three boys were flying outside Lily’s dormitory window, trying to peer in through the closed glass.

“What’s she doing that she needs Arthur’s help with that she can’t ask us?” Fabe asked.

“Creating more spells probably,” Doc said, “Did I tell you she created another one, we haven’t fully tested it, but it seems to work.”

“No, you didn’t,” Fabe huffed, “but you can tell us about it later, for now I want to know what’s going on in there.”

The window opened, and Lily stuck her head out “Gee you guys are making a racket. Curiosity killed the cat you know!”

“Who killed the what?”

She shook her head “Never mind, Muggle saying, come on in!” She pushed the window pane wide open.

They flew in, dismounting onto the rug in the middle of the room. On, what they assumed was, Lily’s bed was a black box with a round disk in the middle, several buttons on the front right-hand corner and an arm that reached from the side of the box to the centre of the circle.

“What’s that?” Doc was intrigued, shuffling closer in order to get a better look.

“First of all, given you lot aren’t allowed to be in here,” Lily pointed her wand at the door “Colloportus.”

“How did you know that spell!” Fabian asked.

“I read!” Lily grinned.

“So, what is it!?” Gideon cut in, he reached out to touch the box and Lily smacked his hand away.

“It’s a record player.”

“A what?”

“A. Record. Player.” she said slowly.

“Yes, but what is that? What does it do?” Doc bounced on his feet.

“It plays records,” Lily said impertinently.

“You’re a cheeky monkey Squirt. Us purebloods need a better description please.”

“Ok,” she pulled a record from its cover, “this is a record, when the point on that needle” she showed them the needle on the arm of the player, “runs through the grooves in the record,” She balanced the record on a finger underneath the paper that lined the middle of the circle and held it out so that they could see. “Sound is generated, in this case music. That probably isn’t the most accurate description, but it is the best I can do. They usually work on electricity but this one is broken, so I brought it here to see if I could get it working by magic. I’ve already managed to get the table to turn but you can’t hear the music, so I wrote to Arthur to see if he could help, given how much he likes tinkering with muggle things and he’s given me some spells to try.”

She smoothed out the letter that lay on the bed and ignoring the boys for the moment, began muttering a spell, she then pressed a button on the side of the machine, the turntable rotated, and the arm lifted and placed itself at the edge of the record, a faint scratching noise could be heard. Lily read further down the letter, muttered another spell waving her wand over the side of the player, and suddenly a beat began to echo through the room. Once more, read, murmur, wave and then music burst forth loudly, causing them all to jump in shock. Lily pressed the button on the side and it ceased abruptly.

She raised her wand again “Quietus!” then she pressed the button again, rotate, lift and this time the music played at a more acceptable volume issued forth. She looked up at the boys stunned expressions and grinned.

“So, what do you want to hear?”

“Anything!”

Lily placed a new record on the player Doc raced up to press the button. Gideon held out his hand.

“May I have this dance Milady?”

“Certainly, kind Sir,” Lily curtseyed and took his hand. “I just don’t know how to dance. So watch out for your toes!”

He looked at her, “In that case, find a waltz,” he instructed.

Lily released his hand and flicked through her collection to find an appropriate record and put it on. Gideon grabbed her hand again and placed her left hand on his shoulder holding her right arm extended to the side as he moved his right to her waist.

“Follow my feet and count, one, two, three, one, two, three.”

He stepped forward on his left, so she mirrored and stood on his foot. Doc and Fabian laughed.

“Ouch! I meant mirror me, when I step forwards you step back. Come on Fabe let’s show her how it’s done, you can be the girl” Fabian gave Gideon an unimpressed look but didn’t complain. “Doc you partner Lily.”

They resumed their position, Lily and Doc watched for a moment, soon, Gid and Fabe were spinning round the room wildly.

“We’ll go a bit slower,” reassured Doc “Remember one, two, three, one… back, side, together, back, side, together.”

Lily giggled as Doc began to turn her around, though not at the speed of the brothers.

“I want to change the record!” Gideon said raising his wand, but instead of the arm lifting up and the record floating into the air as he had intended, the volume increased. Doc laughed and kept dancing with Lily holding her tight and not letting her go to rectify the situation.

Knock, knock, knock.

“Who’s there?” Fabian called out in falsetto.

“Professor McGonagall!” They instantly stopped, and Lily turned off the player as the Professor performed the counter charm and opened the door.

“Three boys in a girl’s dorm with the door locked! This is unheard of! Out, out, get out! You too Miss Evans.”

The four red faced teenagers trudged out the door and made to go down the stairs, until Gideon, who was in the lead, placed his foot on the top step which suddenly turned into a slide. The boys slid down and jumped up at the bottom, Doc who was last turned to catch Lily as she came down a grin on her face.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.”

McGonagall looked down at them her lips drawn into a disapproving thin line as she waited for the slide to turn back into stairs.

“Please explain precisely what you were doing?”

“The boys were teaching me how to dance. You see I’ve always wanted to learn and we didn’t want to disturb anyone who was studying down here, and let’s just say there isn’t enough room in their dorm, so we were left without options.” Lily realised that even though it was the truth it didn’t sound that believable.

“It is not appropriate for boys to be found in the girl’s dormitory, which is why the founders charmed the staircases in the first place,” scolded the Professor as she came to stand in front of the teens.

“Yes, well they didn’t use a very good charm, did they?” retorted Lily.

McGonagall gave Lily a look “You mean you have figured out a way around it?”

“You mean you haven’t?” Lily quipped, the boys nearly burst with their efforts to hold in their laughter.

“Miss Evans! What else was going on in that room?” McGonagall’s lips had formed such a thin line that they had nearly disappeared.

“Dancing was all, Professor I swear, what other use would I have for boys?” Lily’s face was the very epitome of innocence.

“Well…” the Professor seemed at a loss for words, and finally gave up “None. Detention all of you, and ten points each will be taken.”

She swept from the room, as the door closed behind her Lily looked over at Doc, Gid and Fabe and they all began to laugh hysterically.Once they had recovered, they looked around the full common room, and seeing the group of fourth years they went to join Marly, Em and Sophie around the window seat. It seemed something in the incident had garnered Emmeline Vance’s attention as she waited only a minute before she approached the group.

“What were you guys doing up there?” she asked curiously, as she sat down cross legged next to Sophie.

“That’s the thing we really were just dancing,” laughed Gideon. Emmeline’s face took on a thoughtful expression.

“Does that mean that the music I heard earlier was coming from up there?”

“Yes,” nodded Fabe.

“How did you make it? Did one of you bring a gramophone? How did you fit it into your trunk? I know shrinking them affects the charms!” The boys looked at Lily, who smiled.

“Hold your hippogriffs Em,” Gideon laughed. “There’s no gramophone, Lily here has a muggle record player, which she has charmed to work at Hogwarts.”

“Can I see it please, I love Muggle music!”

“Sure,” Lily returned to the dorm and collected the player. She placed it on the seat and turned it on.

“I only have old records because I had to get them second hand, and some of them belonged to my parents,” she shrugged.

“This is so cool!” Emmeline grinned tapping her foot in time with the music, “Can we borrow it for Quidditch parties?”

“If the boys will promise to look after it for me!” Emmeline shot a pleading look at Gideon.

“Alright,” he agreed, “our parties could do with some livening up!”

“You just have to make sure you win now Captain,” Lily smiled at Emmeline, who saluted her in return.

The first Quidditch match of the season was, as always, between Gryffindor and Slytherin, this year it fell on the tenth of November which also happened to be a full moon. As everyone else would be preoccupied with the game Lily had decided it was the perfect opportunity to investigate the whomping willow.

“Coming to the match Lils?” Marly asked over breakfast.

“I will but I just have to finish my transfiguration essay, so I might be a little late,” Lily lied, her essay had been completed the day before, she wasn’t one for procrastination. “You’ll keep a seat for me won’t you Doc?” Doc was unable to reply due to the large mouthful of porridge he had just taken but nodded his head.

“Can’t it wait, till tomorrow Lils?” Marly whined.

“No tomorrow I have to do potions and charms. Don’t worry I might get it done before the game starts. If not I’m sure that I’ll get there before someone catches the snitch.”

Remus sat down beside Lily and poured himself a cup of tea. Lily passed him the sugar bowl without being asked and he took 3 cubes.

“To what do I owe this pleasure Sir?” she asked him.

“Good morning to you too fair maiden,” Lily giggled and wondered what he was after.

“Morning Remus. What’s with the sweet talking? What are you after?”

He chuckled “I only wanted to ask you about the record player you have.”

“Yes?” she looked at him curiously.

“Well do you think you could make me one? Mum used to play music to me when I was sick, and it made me feel a bit better distracted me I guess. I really miss that here.”

“I’m sorry but I got it from a store in London, I guess the next time I go in I can look for another. In the meantime, you can borrow it anytime you’re sick, though if we win the quidditch match today you’ll have to fight them for it, because they want to use it at the party.” She refrained from commenting on his pale face.

“Of course, we can’t stop a good party,” he grinned wearily.

“Are you coming down to the game?”

“No, I have an assignment to finish,” he replied. They were interrupted by a scrapping sound as the team stood to head out to the field. Lily quickly stood and hugged Marly and the boys. Benjy was surprised when he got one too.

“What’s that for?”

“Luck,” Lily said simply.

An hour later Lily watched as the flood of students poured out of the castle in the direction of the quidditch pitch. When the flow had ceased, she followed behind the crowd stopping at the whomping willow. She searched the ground and spying a twig at the base of the tree she pointed her wand.

“Wingardium Leviosa,” it floated into the air.Then she directed it at the knot she could just make out at the base of the tree. The branches stilled and Lily hurried forwards. She had to bend over and crawl into the passageway that was revealed leading into the ground though it opened enough for her to stand just inside the initial opening.

It felt like she had walked for an eternity through the tunnel, so Lily knew it must extend far past the borders of the school. Near the end, the tunnel began to rise; just ahead she could see a patch of light coming through a small opening. Stepping through the gap she entered a room, in the corner of which was a cupboard. A chair and a sturdy table occupied the middle of the room and in the wall on the left there was an open door. Lily crept through into the gloomy hallway thinking that they surely could have left the windows un-boarded, so Remus could at least have some light. The hallway led onto a set of stairs that Lily followed up to a landing where a single door was ajar, with its key in the keyhole. Lily quickly slipped through it and entered the room beyond. A four-poster bed with Gryffindor hangings occupied the wall underneath the window, which was also boarded. The hangings were ripped, there were scratch marks all over the posts of the bed, the chair was broken, and the side table had its drawers pulled out, the drawers were lying broken on the floor. It was to this depressing room that Remus had to come every full moon. Lily headed back to the landing and inspected the doors to the other rooms on the way but found that they wouldn’t open. 

Lily decided, she could hide in the second room downstairs when Madame Pomfrey brought Remus in, then when the healer had left she would come out and lock the door to Remus’ room, she would then be safe on the landing. The open drawers made her realise that she needed a spell to stop him from opening the door, even if it was physically locked the werewolf could probably break through it.Tucking that away in the back of her mind to be dealt with later, she departed to watch the game.

Doc was jumping up and down with excitement by the time Lily reached his side. The score was fifty all and the teams were well matched. What the Slytherins gained in size was made up for by the Gryffindors speed.

“How’s Marly doing?” she yelled over the cacophony into Doc’s ear.

“Brilliant!” he yelled in return “Moving Benjy to beater was a good idea he was made for it!”

Lily watched as that particular boy pulled his arm back and hit the violent ball straight towards the Slytherin chaser Marcus Avery, who dropped the quaffle. James lurched quickly and caught the dropped ball he, not even stopping his movement he off loaded it to Fabian who in turn passed it to Marly who scored. Lily cheered and it seemed Marly heard her as she turned and waved. A minute later Rabastan Lestrange intercepted a pass and charged to the other end of the field and scored for Slytherin.

“How long can the matches go on for?” she asked, eyes still tracking the players.

“Months,” came the dry reply, Lily’s mouth fell open and her head whipped around to her companion. “Now that’s not a very attractive look Lily!”

“What happens to classes?”

“We all have to go, and they get substitutes for the teams, it’s the only time substitutions during the game are allowed. If that happens you could have a go at seeker! But I don’t think we have to worry,” he pointed at the field “Emmeline has seen the snitch.”

Lily looked up to see Emmeline in a steep dive lying nearly flat against her broomstick as she gained speed, she reached out her arm. Thwack, the Slytherin beater hit a bludger at her, she flipped over holding onto the boom with three limbs like a sloth avoiding the violent ball and managed to grab the snitch in her outstretched hand, finally swinging her broom the right way up and pulling out of the dive.

“Gryffindor wins!”

The players in red landed in a huddle in the middle of the pitch as the stands began to empty. Lily, Doc, Em and Soph ran down to congratulate the team before they headed to the showers.

“Party in the common room!” Emmeline called “Evans don’t forget the music!” Lily raised an arm in acknowledgement, before heading back with Doc.

“So, if there is a party, does that mean we need food?” she asked.

“Indeed, it does. Em, Soph want to join us in procuring some food?” The group headed to the kitchens and had returned to the common room laden with cakes, biscuits and pumpkin juice by the time the team arrived.

“Where’s that music Lils?” the captain called.

“What’s your poison?” Lily asked.

“What?” Emmeline looked confused and concerned.

“What do you want to hear?” Lily clarified, apparently somethings just didn’t translate.

“Anything.” Lily flipped through the records and chose one by the Beatles.

“I want to press the button,” cried Fabe.

“Knock yourself out,” Lily chuckled, as he got his wish and the music issued forth. “Louder?”

“Just a touch,” Lily raised her wand and the volume increased.

They watched as someone moved the couches to clear a space in the middle of the common room to make an impromptu dance floor, and together they laughed at the people bopping away.

Hours later the crowd had died down as Lily changed the record yet again and she wondered how Remus was going. She had found another passage, in a book she had borrowed on magical creatures, which claimed that burning aconite would help to make a werewolf more docile during the full moon and the player reminded her of his words that morning.

So far, Lily had about three quarters of a plan in place. She would sneak into the shack ahead of Madam Pomfrey and Remus, removing her scent before she entered. After the mediwitch had left, she would lock Remus in the room and once his transformation had happened, she would burn the aconite which would waft through the space under the door and put music on to distract him. She just needed to figure out a spell for protection. It needed to stop him from opening or breaking the door and possibly from hurting himself on it. Eyes half closed she watched through the window as the willow swayed in the breeze.

It was a tired group of Gryffindors that made their way down to breakfast the next morning, grumbling and moaning and grateful that it was Sunday.

“What’s in the prophet today?” James asked Gideon as he slid onto the bench next to the older boy.

James had had a letter from his parents, they had commented that his Aunt and Uncle seemed to be closer to a break through in the case they were working on and was hoping there was something in the paper about it.

“More disappearances, Charity Burbage’s Mum was one of them.” James glanced over to the Hufflepuff table where a prefect was comforting the tiny blonde first year. “They’ve now found the bodies of all of those who went missing last year, no injuries or outward signs of cause of death.” He turned to the next page.

“It isn’t right, what sort of madman, goes around killing people!” Frank Longbottom’s voiced echoed up the table as he too read the paper. He and Alice Kiely began to debate what could be done, throwing around wild and exotic options such as taking polyjuice potion and pretending to join the tyrant, and then garrotting him.

It all ended with a final comment of “If only they knew who he was” which made all of the suggestions rather redundant.

Gideon sighed as he turned back to his paper.

“Look at this, there looks to be have been a werewolf meet.”

“A what?”

“A werewolf meet. All of those…turned, for want of a better word, by a given werewolf are seen as belonging to that werewolf’s pack. When all the wolves from one pack come together it’s called a meet.Fenrir Greyback has been seen with a large number of accomplices. I wonder if it has anything to do with that fellow?” Remus swallowed harshly, he had felt the urge to go join them during the moon and had been rather relieved when he woke up still in the Shrieking Shack.

“Why should it?” Lily asked. Remus closed his eyes and tried to control his panicked breathing.

“Historically werewolves are seen as dark creatures and it will be assumed that they will gather under an evil banner,” Gideon explained.

“That’s a bit prejudiced isn’t it?”

“Well yes, it is. Wizards don’t actually help the situation either. There are so many things that they are denied that if someone were to come along and make them the right offer they just might take it and why wouldn’t they?”

“Well that’s ridiculous, they have a bad day once a month and are condemned for a lifetime, it isn’t fair!” Lily huffed. Remus glanced at her sideways, surprised at her fervour, but pleased that someone was standing up for people like him.

“You’re muggleborn so you wouldn’t be aware of all the prejudices that exist against the various creatures in the wizarding world. You’ll have lectures on Werewolves this year which will start to show you just what I mean, there is not a text book written that gives a fair view on the subject.”

“Then someone ought to write a new book!”

Gideon grinned at the passionate girl “You were wondering what job you could do after school!” suddenly she laughed.

“Maybe I will write the wrong!” she giggled at her own pun.


	11. That Old Black Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherins are plotting.

The Marauders sat in the pale afternoon sun doing their homework under the beech tree and stopped to watch as Lily skipped past on her way to visit Hagrid.

“Bet she goes to the forest after!” Peter said.

“No bet, that’s a guarantee,” James put in.

“I wonder where she goes in there?” said Remus.

“I don’t,” stated Sirius flatly, scribbling on the parchment in front of him.

“It’s not that exciting actually if you want to know,” James answered Remus.

“How do you know?” Remus lifted his head out of the book he was reading to stare at the dark-haired boy. James paused, he didn’t really feel comfortable telling the guys, but the Marauders had no secrets. He settled for telling them, without the details.

“I followed her the other day, there’s a passageway from the sixth floor that leads down into the forest and I caught her going into it. It comes out near where the stream meets the Western path but on the other side. Not far from there there’s a walled off garden. When I got there, she was pulling weeds out of the path, pretty boring really.”

“Why does she bother then?” Peter asked. It was Remus who answered this time.

“I bet it’s because it’s a safe place, away from the bustle of the castle. She must have found it last year, so when she wants to get away that’s where she goes. No one can find her or follow her. Well except for us now.”

“Not that we’d bother,” added Sirius receiving a nod from Remus.

An hour passed.

“There she goes,” James pointed to the figure that had emerged from the game keepers hut and with a quick look to see that Hagrid had closed his door, hurried of to the Western path.

“Well she is nothing if not predictable,” Sirius said.

Lily walked up the path, the trees blocking both the late afternoon sun and the wind; she wondered where the wolves were and hoped that they had returned to this part of the forest. There were two reasons she had come into the forest today, the first being to pick some more aconite so she had time to dry it properly before the next full moon and the second was to see the wolf pack; after all she had a promise to keep.

_‘_Hello’she called with her mind as she approached the caves.

‘You have returned pup’ she could feel the wolfish grin in the Alpha’s thoughts. The creatures slunk from the caves.

‘I have, the pups wanted to see fire’ Lily explained.

‘Pups no longer!’ an indignant voice sounded in her head and Lily laughed at the similarity to the children she had looked after. She sat on the ground.

‘You wished to see fire?’

‘Indeed’ the voice of the dominant female echoed.

Lily took out a jar and cast a spell that produced flickering blue flames inside of it. Then she placed it on the ground. They all came to look at it, sniffing inquisitively.

‘Curious,’ commented one.

‘It smells hot but does not burn one’s nose.’

‘It makes the air above it hot’

‘I like it not’ commented the leader and with that decided Lily extinguished the flames.

‘I also brought meat.’

The leader grinned at her, as she reached into her bag and pulled out the raw steaks she had gotten off the house elves. These were quickly devoured.

‘It is good that you are pack,’ said the junior female.

‘Yes,’ agreed her brother ‘I had thought that humans were tiresome things, but now I see they can be useful.’ Bellies full the pair curled up together and went to sleep.

‘I need to collect something before I head back to the castle,’ Lily thought as she stood.

_‘_What is it you need?’

Lily showed them a picture of the wolfsbane with her mind.

‘The sleeping weed. Why do you need that?’

Lily wondered how to explain it.

‘You remember the one who was nearly pack?’ she projected an image of Remus.

‘Werewolf?’

‘Yes, he suffers, I think it might help his suffering.’

‘Be wary young pup, do not get hurt. Werewolves bites mean all suffer.’ She acknowledged the statement with a nod and thought of gratitude before she proceeded down the path to collect the plant she needed.

In the dungeons Lucius was complaining to all those who would listen.

“We need to make our mark now!”

The summer had been good to the Lucius, he had become engaged to Narcissa Black and his father had introduced him to the Dark Lord. Voldemort was a strange man it was true, but he practically radiated power so his eccentricities could be excused. What’s more he had been impressed by Lucius’ efforts and promised the boy a place in his inner circle once he had completed his schooling if he showed continued effort.

“There is a Dark Lord is rising, he will bring power to those who find his favour!”

“And precisely how are we to do this Malfoy?” Rabastan Lestrange asked.

“We beat down the Mudbloods, here in the castle while we can. Opportunities will be presented out in the world later. The Dark Lord did say that loyalties would be tested before he allowed any to become his elite.”

“He acknowledges pureblood supremacy?”

“But of course,” Rabastan inclined his head.

From the side line Severus swallowed, he backed away into the shadows, but his expression was not missed by Malfoy.

“He believes talent like yours should not be wasted Severus," Lucius called out of the heads of those gathered in front of him. "I have already spoken to him about you.However, you must leave the Mudblood.” Shock showed on Severus’ face. “Surprised? I have been warning you.” Malfoy fired a quick curse to emphasis his point, it hit the wall harmlessly as Severus moved out of its path. 

Severus spent a long time thinking about the exchange and realised that his face had given too many clues to Malfoy. If he wanted to succeed he was going to need to fix that an hHe had also heard rumours that Voldemort was skilled in reading people’s minds. A vague memory surfaced of a book in the attic at home-_The Art of Legilimency and Occlumency_. A sudden premonition told him that it would become imperative that he read it! Maybe he could retrieve it in the winter holidays. 

Monday evening came and with it the detention that Lily and the others had earned. She slipped her small pouch underneath her shirt and tucked Rose’s wand into it, before meeting the others in the common room and proceeding to McGonagall’s office.

“Miss Evans and Mr Dearborn, you will be cleaning the trophy room with Mr Filch, Mr Prewetts,” she sighed, “yes both of you, will be serving detention in the Dungeons with Professor Slughorn.”

They departed to their respective punishments.

“You deserve worse punishment for your…in.dis.cre.tions!” Filch rumbled as he opened the trophy room.

“You could always hang us up by our thumbs in the dungeon,” suggested Lily cheerfully, Flich’s eyes glowed, as he took their wands.

“Don’t give him ideas, Lils,” Doc admonished as the man left the room.

“I think we should send him some shackles for Christmas,” she added thoughtfully as the caretaker walked away and they began polishing. After a moment she looked at Doc.

“Did you really want to keep cleaning this way?”

“Not much we can do about it really,” he shrugged, hand moving continuously, wiping the cloth over the silver shield in his hand.

“Oh really?” she grinned.

“Really, really.”

“Ok then,” she turned her back on him and removed Rose’s wand from the pouch.

She quickly cleaned all the trophies on her side of the room before returning to sit down next to her friend so she could watch him work.

“Get back to work Squirt, I’m not doing it all,” he scolded shaking his now dirty cloth at her in mock anger.

“I’m done already,” she smiled gesturing over her shoulder where all the trophies were sparkling, “but you look like you’re having fun, so I’ll leave you to it.” He looked over at her side of the room in surprise.

“How did you do that?”

She waved Rose’s wand at him.

“Where did you get that? You cheeky little….”

“Call me names and I won’t clean your side,” she challenged, he stopped speaking immediately. Grinning she cleaned the trophies on his side of the room.

“So, do you think we can sneak down to the dungeons and break them out as well? Filch won’t be back here for a while.”

Doc opened the door and led the way to the dungeons “You are just full of surprises Miss Evans.”

She was still chuckling over the look on Doc’s face as they approached the potions classroom. Peering through the door they could see Slughorn seated at his desk while Gid and Fabe were scrubbing cauldrons against the wall nearest to them. Lily waved the wand and began cleaning cauldrons while Doc got the brothers attention and with some very creative hand gestures let them know what was happening. Half an hour later their work was done, and Lily and Doc backtracked to the trophy room to wait for Filch to check in on them. In a little over an hour both sets of detention were complete and the group met up in the kitchens for what they felt was well deserved cake.

Lily turned down the corridor on the fourth floor expecting it to be empty.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here, a little Mudblood caught out of bed!” the blonde-haired boy’s voice was filled with malevolent delight; he was flanked by two cronies.

“Thinks she can just come back to the castle where she doesn’t belong! Not for long,” said a thick set boy that she recognised as Walden MacNair a fourth year.

“We’ll have some fun,” giggled the youngest boy.

“You shall do nothing of the sort, I am merely going back to my common room, I have every right to be here!” Lily protested.

“Every right! Did you hear that? She THINKS she has every right to be here! You have no rights Mudblood!” spat MacNair.

“Now, now MacNair. Being out after curfew has consequences, which we shall administer,” the oldest of the boys declared arrogantly.

“Being out after curfew does, but as that isn’t for another quarter of an hour, I will pass.” Lily made to step forward, quickly drawing her wand, knowing they were itching for the fight. Before she had completed her step, Malfoy threw the first curse.

“Diffindo."

Lily dodged to the side, the light sped over her shoulder, searing her collar.

“Protego,” It wasn’t a fair fight, in a matter of moments the younger boy had sent her wand skittering along the floor, when she had not quite managed to move out of the way of a freezing curse that clipped her right hand. As she prepared to dodge again, she heard a welcome noise.

“Squirt!” Gideon rounded a corner, flanked by Doc, Fabe and Benj. In a glance they took in the situation and ran to position themselves around Lily, who reached into her pouch and withdrew Rose’s wand clumsily in her left hand.

Now facing five armed opponents the three Slytherins fled.

“Lils, what happened?” Doc picked up her wand and made to give it to her, but she sank to the floor shaking.

“I…I..I came around the corner on the way back upstairs and…and they started with the usual insults. I tr…tried to walk passed and Malfoy threw a curse.” She began to hyperventilate, and he put his arm around her drawing her in to his side. “One of them blasted my wand out of my hand and….” she lifted her frozen arm, displaying her icy blue fingers.

“It’s alright now. Let’s get you to Madam Pomfrey.” He helped her stand keeping one arm around her for support.

“All the effort you guys have gone to for me and it hasn’t done a thing, I’m still hopelessly pathetic,” she cried.

“Three on one is more than anyone expects from you Lils,” Fabian said softly. “It would be unrealistic to think that after just three months practice you could beat that many opponents, and ones who are older as well.”

“But if it makes you feel better, we’ll all start coming and we’ll work on duelling multiple opponents, ok?” Lily nodded at Gideon’s suggestion and allowed herself to be led to the hospital wing.

The boys were by her bedside when she woke up from the drugged sleep Madam Pomfrey had placed her under to cure her injured limb. Dumbledore was there too, peering over the top of his spectacles.

“Please tell me what happened Lily,” he said in a soft reassuring voice.

When she had finished her tale, he shook his head.

“It’s a shame that so much talent goes to waste,” Dumbledore shook his head sadly before heading out of the hospital wing to speak to Professor Slughorn about the behaviour of his students.

Lily determinedly, turned to face Gideon in the room of requirement.

“First of all, I want to practice left handed and then duelling two on one today,” he nodded.

“Let’s begin.”

It didn’t take long for Lily to manage to cast all the spells with Rose’s wand in her left hand, she briefly wondered if she should try duelling with the two wands but decided to put it off for another time. Then she faced off against Doc and Fabe with Gideon providing instruction and encouragement. As expected she was outclassed and she quickly became frustrated and upset.

“I have an idea,” said Gideon calmly, “We’ll start with two on two, you and me against the gits over there. Then I’ll gradually stop working as hard until you take up the load.” Lily nodded liking the idea.

That evening they managed to get a reasonable duel going with the four of them, they swapped partners and found that the combination of Doc and Lily vs Gid and Fabe, lead to an intense duel.

“I think,” said Lily breathing hard, “That if we are going to really have a go at this, we need to practice healing spells as well!” She winced and rubbed her side.

“There’ll be something on the shelf,” Doc puffed. Lily went over and found four different books of healing spells and they took one each to copy.

Just before they left, Gideon stopped them, “Do you think we should invite anyone else along?”

“How about we think about it and come back here on Friday. I’d like to be a bit more proficient before we add anyone else to the mix,” Lily said a little shyly, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of her friends.

“Alright, Squirt, this is your party so we’ll play it your way. Though I think that later Benj and Marly would love to come. When you’re ready we can turn it into a duelling club or something and even get permission from Dumbledore,” Doc suggested giving her shoulder a squeeze as they walked out the door.

Snape waited behind a statue, Malfoy had gone ahead and would give a signal when a suitable target approached. Severus had developed a spell of his own that he wanted to try out, he wasn’t entirely sure it would work but Lucius had convinced him now was the time to give it a try. He heard a whistle, and prepared himself. A first year came around the corner, Severus stepped out from behind the statue with his wand pointed.

“Levicorpus,” the girl, her tie giving her away as a Hufflepuff, was hoisted into the air by her ankle, and Malfoy approached her chuckling.

“Well Mudblood,” the blonde sneered at the girl. “We have come to test you, Incisus!” the child whimpered.

“Let her down Malfoy!” the shout echoed down the hall as four boys came running.

Severus disappeared around the corner, quickly muttering the counter curse, not watching the girl fall to the floor as he ran away. Malfoy continued up the corridor passing Snape as he behind a tapestry to wait for the rescuers to disappear.

“Come on,” Remus coaxed the girl “I’ll take you to Madam Pomfrey! Can you tell me what happened?”

“The boy with the black hair came and sent me up in the air and then the white haired one said a spell and it hurt me,” she whispered, showing a small patch on her skin that was now oozing a drop of blood.

“Which boy with the dark hair?”

“I don’t know. His hair’s long and black and,” she looked around then leaned close to whisper, “and it looks like it hasn’t been washed in a long, long time.”

“Has it happened before?”

She shook her head “Only yesterday someone cast that spell on my friend Beth too!”

“Do you know if it was the same boys?”

“No, he was different, thinner with short hair. I don’t like it when they cut me,” she shuddered. “Is it part of being a witch? Because if it is I don’t think I want to be a witch anymore.”

“No, it isn’t part of being a witch,” Remus reassured her. “But you know what? I think my friend knows a spell that stops the one they use to cut you.What’s your name and I’ll get her to come and talk to you about it, ok?” He led her into the hospital wing.

“What was that about?” James asked as they walked away from the infirmary after having spoken to Madam Pomfrey.

“What?” Remus frowned.

“My friend knows a spell blah blah blah.”

“Well I just thought that if she talks to Lily, she might let slip that Snape was involved…”

“Snivellus was involved?”

“He was the one who lifted her into the air. Anyway, it might do some good for Lily to learn that Snape is doing these things.”

“In the meantime, I think dear Snivellus and Malfoy deserve a lesson. All in favour?” asked Sirius.

Needless to say, the result was unanimous.

Dinner time approached and the Marauders were a bundle of excitement.

“Are we ready lads?” James asked.

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” muttered Remus.

“Here they come!” Peter squeaked as he scampered up to join them at the table.

Lily looked up the table and noticed the Marauders were twitching and fidgeting excitedly.

“What are they up to now?” she mused.

As Marly started to giggle on the opposite side of the table, Lily sighed and knew she was about to find out. Turning around she saw, what was admittedly an amusing sight, both Severus and Lucius Malfoy were strutting into the hall, the closer to the front of the room they got the cockier their actions became and the shorter their clothes. By the time they reached the front of the room, both were smiling and winking at the girls closest to them (a very bizarre look on Severus) and their robes were short enough to be miniskirts and looked like capes, which they flipped so that the material swirled as they turned to sit at the table showing lots of leg as their long trousers had become very tight and very short. This last gesture caused the Marauders to roar with laughter. At least no one was harmed, Lily thought, though she knew she would have to listen to Sev complaining about it all afternoon. It was only when they had finished their meals and stood up that the flamboyance spell wore off and Lucius and Severus realised the state of their clothes and ran from the hall.

Lily curled up in the window seat, gazing at the willow with unseeing eyes. There was only a week now until the next full moon; she had been so focused on practicing duelling that she had nearly forgotten Remus. Poor Remus. The blonde-haired subject of her thoughts appeared in front of her as if called.

“Um, Lily?” He gently touched her shoulder. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

“Yes Remus.”

“I had a favour to ask, just there are a couple of first years in Hufflepuff, Mary and Beth, that the Slytherins have been giving a hard time and a few weeks back it looked like you had found a spell to deal with that curse you know….” He awkwardly swallowed, not wanting to remind her.

“Incisus?” she supplied bluntly.

He gave a small smile, “Yeah that. I was wondering if you could help them?” she nodded.

“Of course. How did you befriend some Hufflepuff first years?”

“We came across Mary being attacked by Malfoy, she was in the air and he cursed her. When we were walking to the infirmary afterwards she mentioned her friend. I’ve seen them in the library since.Do you mind helping them?”

“Not at all Remus.It’s good of you to look out for them.”

“Thanks Lily,” he walked back to where the Marauders were arguing over a chess board and she returned to staring out the window. As her eyes unfocused again it clicked. A spell to protect but confine! She had it and she was certain it would work!

Lily was sitting in transfiguration; she’d been running a little late and so was seated at the very back of the room. Her usual seat next to Nerida had been taken by Joseph Stebbins who spent the whole lesson staring at Ned with a dazed look on his face. It made Lily smile; she would have to quiz the shy girl about it tonight when they met up in the library to study! Lily observed the back of the robes in front of her and it took her a moment to realise that it was Black and Potter. A thought struck and suddenly the smile on her face grew. Here was the perfect opportunity to pay them back for pranking Severus the other day.

She held her wand underneath the desk and murmured a spell, repeating it while pointing at the back next door, and again twice more so that the two boys at the next table over didn’t miss out. Fortunately, the boys dawdled and were the last (except for Lily) to exit the room after class. Lily stopped, thinking for a moment that her work needed a little something else! Waving her wand again she rectified the situation and happily headed down to the kitchens, after all it wouldn’t do to be the one to follow them into the Great Hall for lunch.

Ten minutes later she was joined by Doc.

“What are you doing here?” he enquired with a lopsided grin.

“Eating lunch,” she replied with a gesture at the plate in front of her.

“Any reason you’re not in the hall?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Not really,” Lily tried to maintain her poker face, though the corner of her mouth may have twitched just a bit.

“So, you didn’t jinx the Marauders robes to have bright pink messages on the back?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” she lied giving into the smile that was desperately trying to bend her lips.

“So, they didn’t read I heart Minnie with a picture of Minnie mouse, I heart, Sluggy with a picture of a slug, I heart Flitty with a picture of a butterfly and finally I heart Dumbles with a picture of a bumblebee? And the hearts didn’t flash in technicolour?” Lily finally lost control and started to laugh hysterically. Eventually she caught her breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“It was a bit amusing,” Doc admitted, “Dumbledore particularly seemed to enjoy it, though McGonagall didn’t seem to be very pleased at all. You know the best bit was that they were called up the front of the hall to speak to Professor Sprout about some homework they’d forgotten and then walked back to their seats, all unaware, so that everyone got a good look. Flitwick thought it was top charm work too, even he hasn’t been able to reverse it and he offered ten points to be given as a reward should the culprit come forward.” Lily’s giggles returned Doc looked at her with his twinkling brown eyes and began to laugh.

“You are a cheeky…”

“Monkey?” she giggled.

“No, I think you have progressed to minx!”


	12. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily tries to help.

December brought a chill breeze to the school and the students scarves whipped out behind them on their way across the grounds. Duelling practice was going well and Lily could now manage to hold her own against two opponents. Benjy and Marly had been introduced to the group, which meant they could now practice three on three and three on two. Lily still worked best with Doc and it wouldn’t be long before the pair won every time against any three of the others. 

“Next time,” Doc said as they walked back to the common room together “I’m going to step back, I’m sure you’re getting to be quicker than I am.” Lily blushed at the compliment.

They waited for the staircase to change before proceeding.

“I think we need to find another two people,” Lily suggested “That way we can do four on four.”

“Why four?”

“Just a dream I had,” she confessed. “We were somewhere in London and we got attacked. Four worked, one to protect, one to attack, one to defend and one to rescue.”

“We?”

“You, me, Gid and Fabe.”

“Who attacked us?”

“Some guys in long black robes with silver masks. To be honest I think I have been reading the daily prophet too much.”

“Did you hear that?” there was a scuffling noise. They drew their wands; there was a corner ahead in the corridor.

“Protego duo,” Lily whispered as they approached. A pair of boys appeared from the shadows.

“What are you doing skulking about on the upper floors Lestrange?” Doc asked.

“What are you doing hanging around with Mudbloods, Dearborn? You should know better,” snarled the larger of the two boys facing them.

“Enough!” shouted the smaller boy. “Let’s get it done.”

He fired a curse at Lily. It bounced harmlessly off her shield and the duel began. It was over in a minute, Lily’s shield enabled Doc to stun Lestrange and then she performed the same curse on the second boy.

“So,” she said as they stepped over the bodies, “So I know that’s Rabastan Lestrange, but who is the other?”

“You’ve just had the pleasure of meeting Barty Crouch junior. His father works in the ministry, Department of Magical Law Enforcement I believe.”

“Should we just leave them there?”

“Yeah, they’ll come round eventually, and if it’s after curfew they might even get caught by whichever prefects is doing rounds.”

“They won’t tell on us?”

“And admit being outsmarted by a Muggleborn?” he looked down at her a smile on his face “Not very likely. Nice work with the shield by the way.”

“Thanks. It pays to be prepared.”

The full moon was approaching again, and Lily turned her attention to the spells she would use. She had told no one of her plans but had secretly been practicing the spells in the room of requirement and felt prepared. Her only problem was how to explain to Marly her absence from the dorm. In the end she opted to follow Remus’ example, she would say that she was sick, after all should anyone check by asking Remus if she was there he wouldn’t be able to say for sure that she wasn’t.

It worked well, just after tea Lily claimed to be feeling unwell and left the common room. Instead of heading for the infirmary she left the castle and made her way underneath the whomping willow just before sunset. As she stopped to enter the tunnel she passed her wand in front of her body muttering “Tollerus Odorantur”.Feeling a cool breeze passed over her she assumed it worked, the human nose just didn’t have the capability to test the charm. She then ducked into the second room downstairs, just as she heard Madam Pomfrey enter with Remus.

“Up you go dear; I’ve just got to pop these potions in the cupboard for the morning. Put your clothes and wand outside the door when you’ve undressed.”

Steps passed by the door and proceeded up the stairs; a door creaked, then creaked again, closing with a click. Madam Pomfrey was humming to herself as she packed away her medicines, Lily wondered what was taking her so long, but eventually the nurse made her way up the stairs and after checking on Remus’ comfort she left.

An hour passed and there had been no sound apart from the odd creak of a floorboard as Remus moved around in the room above. Looking out the window through a gap in the boards, Lily could see a light just beginning to illuminate the sky indicating that moonrise was imminent. She took a deep breath, gathered up the player and her bag and crept up the stairs. After turning the key in the lock, Lily sat down on the top step to unpack her bag. The bowl in which she was going to burn the aconite was placed closest to the door, and the record player at her side- Remus had forgotten to ask to borrow it.

“Argh!” it sounded like someone had reached in and ripped the scream from the Remus’s throat. The sound carried all the agony and intensity of the pain the boy was feeling. His skin and bones stretched, broke, pulled and realigned. His skull elongated and compressed its contents, caused a wave of pain of such intensity that another scream broke through his lips. The girl outside his door watched as little droplets of water splashed onto the wood in front of her.

“Protego Coercendi,” a silver orb expanded from the tip of her wand penetrating the door and leaving it marked with silver streaks. The girl struck one of the matches that she had sent home for and lit the wolfsbane incense as a howl rang through the night, challenging. More droplets fell from her eyes as she pressed the button that would make music play. The next howl sounded, carrying a different tone to the first, an enquiry and Lily wondered what the beast was thinking. The monster rattled the door, Lily prepared to run, a new song came on. As Remus had requested it the last time she had had the record player in the common room Lily assumed it was one of his favourites. The wolf stilled for a moment before beginning to snuffle round the base of the door. Lily wafted the curls of smoke through the gap, feeling hopeful that she was helping.

Much later Lily crept down stairs for a moment leaving the current record to play; she would have to find out more about Remus’ taste in music it seemed as though the wolf responded to some songs and not to others. Looking out the window, the world was dark, and Lily hoped that the moon would be setting soon.

Finally, a howl began that changed to a scream, and Lily ran up the stairs, she hastily extinguished the incense and threw everything into her bag. She was exhausted but wanted to be sure that Remus was ok. As the second scream signalled his bones returning to their normal positions, she found the potions in the cupboard placing them where Madam Pomfrey had left them. Lily quickly nullified her scent again as she picked up the vials and wished herself invisible.

“Finite Incantatem,” the silver streaks vanished from the door.

“Alohomora,” Lily opened the door quietly.

The boy lying on the bed, did not notice the faint squeak of the door. She placed the all but one of the vials down on the mattress and uncorked the one in her hand, lifted his head and poured the potion into his mouth. He swallowed it all and fell into a restful slumber. Looking at him she was unsure if there was an improvement on how he normally appeared. Perhaps the scratches that now marred his legs and arms were not as deep.

Remus had a strange feeling after his transformation that day, he felt like someone was watching him, in the way his mother used to, and he dreamt for a minute that he was home. Subconsciously he knew this wasn’t the case as the faint smell of chocolate and cinnamon that followed her was missing. As he dozed off he had a vague memory of a door that glowed silver and the sound of music, however when he awoke he remembered nothing.

Lily just made it back into the castle in time, passing Madam Pomfrey in the entrance hall; she pretended she had been out on the grounds early for a morning walk. She had to run to the seventh floor in order to have time to shower and change before class, breakfast would have to wait. Stopping by the hospital wing she overheard Madam Pomfrey talking to Professor McGonagall, who had just popped in to check on Remus, admitting that it appeared to have been the easiest transition that Remus had been through at Hogwarts and she bounced to class smiling despite her grumbling stomach.

“What’s got into you Lily?” Severus hissed.

Lily was _so_ tired. She had accidentally bumped into his cauldron and only quick reflexes on his behalf prevented it spilling its contents onto the floor.

She yawned, “Just really tired, not been feeling the best.”

Lily tried to concentrate on the beginnings of the shrinking potion in front of her.

“Maybe you should have stayed in bed.”

“You could be right! Maybe I should make a quick awakening potion or maybe pepper-up.”

Professor Slughorn approached “Not up to your usual standards Miss Evans,” he looked at her tired face.

“Sorry Professor I’m not feeling well, could I try making a pepper-up potion instead?”

“As long as you come back this afternoon after classes and remake your shrinking potion,” Lily nodded. “Well there is a copy of advanced potion making on the shelf the instructions are in there, if you get going you’ll have time.”

Lily retrieved the book and began; with Severus throwing hints at her once he had finished his own, picking up several mistakes she nearly made through lack of concentration. Slughorn came to inspect the mixture.

“Well it looks like between the pair of you, you have produced a more then acceptable pepper-up potion.”

“Could I take some?”

“You do look like you need it.” He nodded his head and conjured a small glass which he passed to her.

Lily scooped a portion into it and drank, shaking her head and snorting slightly as steam issued from her ears, she wondered if this was how the engine of the Hogwarts express felt.

“Did you want to take some of this then Sev?” she asked, he shook his head.

“Your need is clearly greater than mine,” smiling in thanks she portioned it into phials and tucked them into her pouch.

“You didn’t put them in your bag,” he noted.

“No, too likely to get bumped and broken there, this way I know they’ll be safe until I can get them back to my room.”

A rumble sounded and he looked at her.

“I didn’t see you at breakfast?”

“Didn’t feel up to it.”

“You’re sick! Maybe you SHOULD go back to bed!”

“And miss class and fall behind, not likely!” he laughed at her as they separated to go to their next classes.

Lily was surprised when Severus entered the compartment on the Hogwarts Express where she was sitting in with Nerida and Pandora.

“I thought you said you weren’t going home?”

“There was something I left behind?”

“Your Mum couldn’t send it?”

“I’m not sure where it is, so I have to find it first.”

“Fair call. You know you’re welcome at mine anytime, right?” he nodded and then pulled a book from his bag.

“Don’t let me interrupt you.”

Lily turned back to Pandora, “So where was it?”

“In Sweden apparently. Similar to an Erumpent I believe but not quite so volatile, smaller, more of a shy creature and it possibly has the power of invisibility.”

“So, have you ever seen one of these… crumpled corned snore cakes?”

Dora smiled indulgently at her friend, “Crumple-horned Snorkack, No.” Leaning forward she confessed “I’m not entirely sure that it isn’t a figment of Xeno’s imagination, but it will be fun to go looking for it anyhow.”

Lily laughed.

Two blonde and one Raven haired boys looked at each other then back at Sirius.

“Are you sure Sirius?” asked James.

“This could all go horribly wrong!” added Remus.

“We don’t want you getting in trouble just for us!” squeaked Peter.

“It’s ok, Reg will probably tell them I’ve been talking to people like Mary and your parents can’t cover for me forever James. So, I might as well get it out of the way.” He clenched his jaw as he felt the train jerk as it pulled into the station. “Wish me luck!”

“Luck!” the three chorused.

Sirius could see his Mother standing in the crowd, the expression on her face made it look like she had been sucking on a lemon. He dragged his trunk to her side.

“Don’t slouch Sirius!” she snapped. He looked away from her to where Mrs Potter was hugging James and desperately wished he could have gone with them. He was only a little bit embarrassed to admit to himself that he would quite like a hug just about now. Regulus joined them not long after and their Mother grabbed them both the arm and apparated them home.

Sirius knew it wouldn’t be long before the interrogation started; Regulus had been called to speak to their father the minute they had arrived at Grimmauld place. The problem was that Reg was too innocent, he didn’t yet realise the effect a seemingly inconsequential statement could have.

“Sirius to the parlour now!”

And there it was, the summons. Sirius plodded down the stairs feeling like each footstep sounded his doom.

“Hello Father.”

“So…..” Orion looked at his son, black eyes devoid of any emotion “So, what have you done to convince Potter and Pettigrew?”

Sirius decided silence was the best answer.

“Regulus tells me he saw you talking to Mary MacDonald?”

More silence.

“I do not believe that McDonald is from a pureblooded family.”

Silence.

“Do you deny it?”

Finally broken.

“She is in my year, in my house, I can’t very well ignore her!”

“Yes, you can, because I have asked it of you!” snapped back his father.“Befriending such makes you a blood traitor. I won’t have a son who is a blood traitor!” Orion raised his hand and reached behind him to pick up a long thin stick.

“Now, clearly you are in need of a lesson!”

Sirius held back his tears as he stumbled on the stairs. He wouldn’t give the man the satisfaction. He would be strong. Regulus was peering over the bannister, watching as his brother limped to his room. Fear vibrated through him as he watched the battered and bruised figure. Their father’s message was clear, defiance equalled pain. Each day of the holidays Sirius made that torturous walk, and each day Regulus watched. Each night the younger would sneak into the elder’s room, bringing food scavenged from the kitchens by sweet talking the house elf but there was little else he could do, and he knew that he was not brave enough to do what Sirius had and defy their father.

Lily was feeling happy as she walked the street, Petunia had actually smiled at her when she arrived home from school, Sev was coming over Christmas Eve and the twins…well they were as cute as ever. Life was good despite the absence of Nanna Anne bringing a subdued tone that re-enforced that there was only so much time to be had and it should be made the most of.

Lily raised her hand to knock on the door, only to find it opening.

“Lily! Chris said he saw you coming down the street, Merry Christmas.” The girls hugged, before Lily was drawn into the house and led up the stairs.

“Hi Chris,” she called as they passed his bedroom.

“Hey Lil’!” he yelled back.

Lily fell onto Kathy’s bed while her friend perched on the corner of the desk. Looking around the room, it reminded Lily of all the things she loved about the Muggle world. Band posters were taped to the walls, and the photos strewn around the room didn’t move. The desk was littered with a variety of stationary, and she was sure there were some pencil shavings on the floor- much easier to clean up then ink stains!

“How was term?” Lily asked.

The girls spent the afternoon talking about all the school gossip. For the first time Kathy noted that Stephen Jones had developed well over the summer and was now _kind of cute_. This caused Lily a fit of the giggles. Eventually the girls grew hungry and decided to head to the kitchen.

“Go see if Chris is hungry, Lily. I’ll ask Mum if we can have some cake.” Lily nodded happily as she made the detour.

“Chris?” she knocked on his door “Chris!” the door swung open, but the room was empty, so Lily reached out to grab the handle and close the door. As she did a movement near her feet caught her eye and she looked down. There at her feet was a card, Lily stared at it in astonishment, as she bent and picked it up.

“Lily?” Chris had walked up behind her. “What are you doing?”

Lily blushed embarrassed that she had been caught snooping “Kathy sent me to see if you wanted cake.”

He noticed the card in her hands, paling as he reached out for it. She pulled it out of his reach.

“I…I can e... e… explain!” he stuttered.

She looked up at him shyly and said quietly “I don’t have Agrippa yet!” The boys arm dropped to his side. Chris’ eyes widened and his mouth fell open, then finally he laughed.

“Then you are?” Lily nodded with a grin. “But did you suspect that I?”

She nodded again then added “I thought I saw you in Diagon in August.”

“Well aren’t you just the smartest little w..”

“Lily, you’re taking all day, hurry up I’m hungry!” Kathy called up the stairs interrupting their chat.

“We’ll talk about it later. Did you want to join us?” Chris nodded and they walked down the stairs together.

Christmas morning at Evans house had always been the same. First the dawn service (it was one of the few times of year that they went to church), then home for breakfast (which was always a fry up), and finally the family gathered in the lounge room to exchange presents. They were now sitting around the tree and were making Eva and Harry take turns at being Saint Nick.

“This one’s for you Lil’” Eva cried, giving Lily a small present “It’s from Mummy!” The bauble on the end of the red hat she was wearing bobbed as she bounced her way over to give the present, and a hug, to Lily.

“Thank you, Little Elf,” Lily grinned down at the slender girl, it was amazing how far the children had come. No longer frightened and timid, the pair practically vibrated with excitement this morning.

Lily pulled off the wrapping, inside was a note and a small ring box. Setting the box on her knees she unfolded the note. Tears welled as Lily realised it was the recipe that Nanna Anne used to make her soap. The box contained a ring that Lily had last seen her Nanna wearing the day she died, its stone was now a dull black. Lily looked at her parents.

“I…I…I!” whatever she had meant to say was lost to her tears.

“It’s not really a Christmas present love, she left it to you in her will. We just haven’t had the opportunity to give it to you before now,” Mrs Evans said gently. “I know now is not really the time but have a think about if there is anything else of hers that you would like?”

Lily thought for a moment, “Could I have her knitting needles please, for Hagrid, I think she would like that.” Mrs Evans nodded. Sitting on the only backed chair in the room, spine ram-rod straight, Petunia’s face had slowly been going red. Her nostrils flared.

“No!” she snapped.

“What? Did you want them?” Lily asked taken aback by her sister’s ferocity, Petunia had ever shown any interest in knitting before.

“Of course not,” Petunia snidely dismissed “but why should you have more of her things? I didn’t get anything!”

“We haven’t got to your present yet Tuney dear,” Mrs Evans reminded her eldest daughter calmly. Harry helpfully rifled through the presents and pulled one from the pile.

“Here it is,” he said in his slow, quiet voice holding out an identically wrapped box and note, which Petunia snatched out of his hand. Tossing the note aside she ripped off the wrapping to find another ring box, in which sat a plain gold band. Petunia shut the box with a snap.

“_Her’s_ has got a big stone in it, and mine is plain. It’s not fair! I want that ring! I’m the eldest it should be mine!” she held her hand out, in a physical demand for Lily’s gift.

“No!” now it was Lily’s turn to go red. She quickly hid the box behind her back, “She left it to me! Why do you always try and take everything away from me.”

“You get everything you want; you are all they talk about!” Petunias voice was getting louder and she flicked a hand towards her shocked parents.

“That’s only because I have to go away Tuney! You get to see them every day!” Lily pleaded desperately. It hadn’t been so long ago that she thought that they had connected again. That Petunia would become her big sister again. It couldn’t fall apart now!If it had been any other thing Lily would have swapped it in a heartbeat, but not this ring. If Petunia only knew it was a symbol connecting Lily to the only other magical person in their family, she wouldn’t have wanted it. As the words were exchanged the girls got to their feet and stood facing each other.

“If you were NORMAL you would be here.I hate you!” Petunia screamed. The fire began to flare wildly, the curtains flapped, and the glass rattled in the window.

“Stop it!” Eva cried coming between the two arms akimbo ensuring distance between the pair “Look at what you are doing to Harry!”

Harry had his hands over his ears, face red, tears streaming from his eyes which were opened wide in fear. Lily and Mr Evans covered the ground to reach him in two long strides.

“Sh, sh, sh,” Lily dropped to her knees beside him and rubbed his back, while Mr Evans knelt in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders gently.

“It’s ok, we’ll stop now, no more yelling, I promise Harry!” Lily said sincerely continuing to comfort the small boy. Slowly as the boys stopped crying and uncovered his ears the fire died down, the curtains settled, and the window panes stilled.

From the other side of the room where she had retreated with Petunia, Mrs Evans asked nervously “Lily, what was that?”

“I’m pretty sure it was uncontrolled magic. Remember what Professor McGonagall asked when she first came?”

“If you had made anything happen when you were angry or…”

“Upset. The arguing must have upset Harry, and so his magic has come out. I’ve seen Eva’s before I just thought Harry didn’t have any.”

“What do you mean you’ve seen Eva’s?”

“Over the summer, I’m sure she broke a glass, and a couple of times when I’ve been reading to her the pages have turned by themselves.”

“But this seemed different, what was it?”

“It was almost like a big explosion of magic, maybe because he hasn’t been using it, with all that emotion it sort of burst out. I’m not entirely sure that it is normal, we…...”

“Normal! Normal! Of course, it isn’t normal!” Petunia spat. “It’s dangerous, we could all be killed. What did I tell you Mum, we need to send these children away!”

Lily looked at her sister in horror and threw her arms around the small boy beside her drawing him to her chest, Eva ran over and hid behind her brother.

“You can’t send them away! Where would they go! Of all the….” Lily’s voice began to rise once more.

“That is enough!” Mr Evans firm voice cut through preventing the argument from escalating. “The children stay. Petunia that is most uncharitable of you!” He stopped and inhaled deeply before continuing. “Now we will all calm down. Petunia these gifts were not Christmas presents they were inheritances left to you both by _my_ Mother. Lily’s ring came from my Great Aunt Rose and the ring in your box is your Grandmothers wedding ring. In our family the oldest Granddaughter _always_ inherits the wedding ring. It should be considered a great honour,” he frowned sternly at his eldest daughter and she had the decency to look ashamed. “Now we will put this behind us and continue with the presents. If there are any more disagreements I will take all the presents away and give them to charity.” 

He reached over and grabbed a brightly wrapped package from under the tree, sitting down he pulled Harry into his lap and said gently “Harry, this one is for you.” With a little sniffle Harry cautiously took the parcel, snuggled into Mr Evans’ lap and began to remove the paper with great care.

As the final day of the break dawned Sirius was again called to the parlour.

“You will do as you have been told or we will continue this .._discussion_… in the summer. Is that understood?” It was more statement then question.

Regulus hovering by the door prayed that Sirius would give in. There was only silence from inside the parlour so Regulus assumed Sirius had agreed and he scampered away to pack his bags with relief.

Standing on the platform waiting with his Mother, Sirius fidgeted feeling the stiffness from his bruises. There was much you could get away with as a pureblood as long as the results went unseen. Sirius was so used to being in Grimmauld Place where it didn’t matter if anyone saw, that once he made it to the Marauders compartment, he reached up to put his trunk away without thought. In doing so his shirt rode up to reveal two inches of skin on his back.

“Ruddy Hell! Sirius what happened!” Remus was alarmed “You look worse than me after a full moon!”

Sirius froze in panic as he tried to come up with an excuse.

“This was your punishment when you defied them wasn’t you?” James guessed, Sirius’ shoulders sagged.

“Reg told them I’d been talking to Mary, and Father asked whether I had talked to you guys. I didn’t answer so he assumed,” Sirius shrugged.

“Shite Sirius, what are you going to do in the summer?” Peter asked.

“I dunno,” his shoulders slumped further.

“You’ll spend as much of it at my house as we can manage, Mum and Dad won’t mind,” James said confidently.

Sirius looked at him in relief “Really?”

“Really, really.”

The first weekend back from holidays saw Lily hurrying down to Hagrid’s hut clutching a long thin package wrapped in gold paper.

“Lily!” Hagrid boomed joyfully as he opened the door. “Bin expectin’ yer.”

“I’ve bought you a present” she said as she crossed the threshold.

“From yer Nanna?”he noted she looked much more sombre then she usually was delivering Christmas presents.

“No, from, Mum and I,” he noticed her eyes were sad. “What happened?” he asked gently.

“Nanna Anne died this summer,” the words still stuck in Lily’s throat.

“I’m sorry Lily. Yeh did say she was ill. How’s yer family copin’?”

“Ok I think, but Mum let me have these for you.” She passed him the present. His large fingers fumbled over the wrapping, but eventually two knitting needles were revealed. Then she pulled a book from her bag.

“And this is from me; it shows you how you knit.”

“I’m not sure I can read this” Hagrid frowned as he flicked through the pages.

“It’s ok Hagrid,” she opened the book “It’s pretty much all pictures.”


	13. Godrics Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third years go camping.

January passed and the seasons turned. Lily started teaching Mary and Beth how to do the skin shield. The two little Hufflepuffs were excited as they had managed to produce gold sparks. When the full moon arrived, Lily had once again gone to sit outside Remus’s door in the Shrieking Shack. She wasn’t sure how much help it was, but it was all she could do for now.

“You seem a bit better compared with some of the other times,” Sirius commented as Remus sat in bed eating his chocolate frog the next morning.

“Yeah the wolf seems to have changed somehow; it’s not supposed to get easier, it’s supposed to get worse as you get older, so I guess I’ve just been lucky.”

“Nothing different happened then?”

Remus tipped his head to the side “Well,” he looked around. “The last two times just as it…you know… starts I could swear that the door glows silver, and after that I hear music.”

“Music?”

“Yeah, it’s weird. Mum used to play music for me when I transformed at home. She always thought it made it a bit easier, I didn’t believe it, not till now. Don’t know who would set it up so I’m probably delusional.”

“Could it be Pomfrey?” James suggested.

“Don’t think so, she seemed surprised by the decrease in injuries too.”

A perplexed silence fell across the group.

“Do you think that whoever left the calendar is doing it?” Peter asked a little shyly.

Remus’ head snapped up, amber flecked eyes met pale blue ones “Calendar?”

“Yeah I’m sure we told you.Someone left us a calendar with the dates of the full moon and stuff written on it last year.”

“So that’s how you found out! If you told me I must have forgotten.” Remus was now beginning to feel very angry at this unknown person for spilling his secret. “Who does that? What if you guys had turned on me? What if someone else had found the Calendar?”

“Remus!” James cut off his rant, reaching out to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “We were never going to turn against you, the person probably knew you would need friends to get through this.Anyway, you wouldn’t keep it hidden from us forever we share a room after all. I’d nearly figured it out anyhow. And they left the Calendar tucked away _in_ my bed, not lying randomly around the Common Room or even out in the open in the dorm, it was literally tucked under the sheets, so there was no chance of anyone else finding it.”

“Well excuse me if I’d like to know who else knows!” Remus snapped.

“Out!” Madam Pomfrey’s voice boomed down the room. The matron drawn to the group by the increase in volume. “Out! He needs his rest, and you need to get to class.” With that the conversation ended, they allowed themselves to be shooed from the ward.

Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the class.

“Now all who are going on the camp are to meet outside their Heads of House’s office at half past eight on Monday morning. You are to have your luggage with you. Your sleeping bags and tents will be at the site when you arrive. An ‘of age’ sixth year will accompany you to the campsite and your Head of House will be staying in a village close by. Do we all understand?”

“I pity those who are going, don’t you Ali?” Louisa snorted.

“Dirt and grime for five whole days, I couldn’t imagine anything worse,” her friend sniffed.

“Girls that is enough!” McGonagall snapped, irritated at the interruption. “Now are there any questions?”

“Which sixth year is coming? Why isn’t a seventh year or teacher camping with us?” James called from the back of the room.

“For Gryffindor it will be Gideon Prewett. I am not aware of who it is for the other houses. The sixth years were asked to volunteer and then the Head of House selected the most suitable person from those that applied. The seventh years are all studying hard for their NEWTS and so cannot spare the time.I will be a mere ten minutes’ walk from the campsite at night and will be with you throughout the day, however you’ll have to forgive me, my old bones will not allow me to sleep on the ground anymore.Now if there are no further questions you may open your books to page 673.”

Lily stood in the corridor with the rest of the Gryffindor Third years, waiting for Professor McGonagall to tell them how they were getting to the campsite.

“Maybe we are going to apparate,” was Peter’s suggestion.

“You can’t apparate from within the castle,” Lily said softly.

“Maybe portkey,” put forward Remus, nodding to acknowledge Lily’s comment.

“It will be via floo,” Lily said.

“How do you know, it could be portkey!” declared Sirius.

Lily nodded “It could, though it would make more sense for us to meet outside if that were the case. Seeing as we’re meeting here, McGonagall’s floo could have been directly linked to a fireplace at the other end, so there would be no chance we could get lost on the way.”

Professor McGonagall’s stern face appeared around her door “Right you are Miss Evans. Now who hasn’t used the floo before?”

Only Lily and Mary raised their hands.

“For those who have our destination is Godric’s Hollow.” The Professor motioned the girls over to her as the others started lining up in front of the floo. “It’s a very simple process, all you have to do is grab a pinch of the powder, throw it into the fire and say very clearly- Godric’s Hollow. When you see the fireplace at the other end, you step out. Be warned it can be a little disorientating as you spin about but Mr Prewett is already waiting for you in case you have troubles at the other end. My only other advice is hold on tight to your bags on the way and keep your elbows tucked in.”

The students took their floo powder and stepped into the fireplace one at a time, disappearing into the swirling green flames.

Lily held her breath as she stepped in for her turn, the hot breeze felt like it was scorching compared to the chill of the office, “Godric’s Hollow!” The world around her spun, and she felt her bag bash against the walls, then the world stopped, and she stumbled out on to the hearth. The room in front of her was large and set with a dozen tables.

“Welcome to The Royal Stag,” greeted the grey-haired publican.

“Thanks,” Lily’s head was still spinning, and she thought she might be sick.

“Unless you want to wear Mary, I suggest you move,” snickered James.

“Thanks Potter,” Lily staggered forward to allow room.

“Hey Squirt,” Gideon smiled at her, then he bent down to whisper in her ear “Marly told me you guys have a bet going.”

She grinned and whispered back “Yep, that they will have to come to me or Mary for help before then end of the week.” The smirk sliding across his face showed whose side he was on.

“Right,” Gideon called out to get the teenagers attention “Grab your bags and follow me. The Professor will be along shortly.”

The campsite consisted of an ablutions block, and several fire pits set out in a grassy clearing surrounded by trees at the edge of the forest. Lily looked around it with some satisfaction, noting the sleeping bags and tents thrown in a pile, she waved the others over.

Gideon spoke first “First of all you need to sort yourselves into pairs.” This was done leaving Gideon and Lily without partners. “Now hand over your wands.” There was some complaining by the boys, Gideon chuckled quietly when he saw Lily had her pouch around her neck.

“Alright now grab a tent and find yourself a site and get going.”

Lily sorted through the tents and passed one labelled ‘two-man’, over to Mary and Sarah, before grabbing one that had single UECA, she wondered what that meant, written on the side for herself. The girls scoped out the area, eventually finding sites they were happy with. They were sheltered from the breeze but had a small enough clearance around the outside that it would be difficult for the boys to sneak up on them in the middle of the night. Lily suggested that they overlap the guy lines between the two tents, to prevent anyone walking between them. Mary agreed and in the space of half an hour both the tents were erected, and the girls had roughly shoved their bags inside.

“We’re going to get some firewood,” Lily announced after a brief discussion with Mary and Sarah. The three girls headed into the woods ignoring the boys who were standing staring at the poles and pegs in wonder.

When they came back with their arms fully laden, they burst into laughter. Gideon had finally managed to erect his tent, but Peter and Sirius were now running through the adjacent field chasing a large piece of canvas that had been caught in the breeze. Dumping the first load of kindling beside the fire pit in front of their tents, the girls advised Professor McGonagall, who had arrived while they were away, that they were returning to the forest for more firewood. After collecting what they felt would be enough wood to last the evening the girls entered their tents for the first time. Mary and Sarah’s was a bit larger on the inside then it appeared on the outside, seeming to contain twice the area expected, whereas Lily’s opened up into a small one bedroom apartment, complete with bathroom and kitchenette. Apparently UECA stood for: Undetectable Extension Charm Added. So much for muggle camping she laughed to herself. She wasted no time in inviting the girls and Gideon inside where they spent an enjoyable afternoon playing exploding snap, leaving the boys under the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall.

Around sunset McGonagall had headed back to the village and Lily carefully stacked the wood and kindling they had collected ready to light the fire. When all was ready she turned to look at Gideon.

“Matches?”

“What?”

“Did they give us some matches to light the fire?”

“I don’t know? Do you need them?”

“Well, it’s either that or we have to do it by rubbing two sticks together, which is a right pain and I’m not sure I can manage it.”

“There is a box of supplies in my tent, go and have a look.”

Lily riffled through the box and returned with the matches, she lay on her stomach beside the fire.

“Like playing in the dirt do you Evans?” James teased, Lily ignored the boy.

She struck a match and inserted it into the kindling, blowing on it gently until it caught alight. A few minutes later she had a fire going.

“Now we can cook,” crowed Sirius.

“No, you can’t” Lily said shaking her head, “You have to wait until…..”

“No! We can cook now, what would you know?” Lily bit her lip and sized him up.

“I know that you can jolly well light your own fire and cook your own dinner. Good luck with that seeing as you have no firewood.”

“But Evans,” wheedled James.

“I don’t think so!”

Mary and Sarah had collected the box of supplies and food. When the fire had settled to coals they cooked sausages by balancing the frying pan on a couple of flat rocks. After tea Lily filled a kettle and hung it over the fire on the irons, carefully moving the rocks to the side.

As the girls sat around their fire with Gideon, watching the boys still struggling to set up their tents, Lily couldn’t help but ask “So how are you boys going over there? Need any help?”

“No!” snapped Sirius, the girls laughed at him.

“So, what are you planning to do then, sleep under the stars? Might be a little cool tonight.”

“We like a little star gazing!” James stuck his chin out obstinately, “We’ll pull out our sleeping bags after you cook us up some supper.”

The girls laughed at his audacity, “I don’t think so, you can just head into the forest and collect some firewood and make your own fire.” With that Lily banked the fire as Mary and Sarah took care of the dishes.

“Goodnight Boys. Goodnight Gid!” The girls departed for their tents.

A rumble was heard through the campsite.

“W..w..what was that?” asked Peter

“Sorry just my stomach,” admitted Remus rubbing his belly, “I think we’re going to need to ask the girls for help in the morning.”

“No! I’m not giving up that easy!” declared James mulishly.“Let’s just get out our sleeping bags and sleep out here tonight!”

“Who knew Mary was so good at Divination,” muttered Peter, flicking his sleeping bag to spread it out.

Gideon threw an apple to each of the boys, before heading to his own tent.

“I’m sure we can figure this out in the morning, and we won’t need to ask for any help.”

“We could always ask Gideon for help!” and with that comforting thought they settled down to try and sleep.

Because canvas wasn’t all that good at keeping out sunlight Lily was up early the next morning. She checked that there was enough wood left over to get the fire started again before ducking back into her tent to get changed. Fifteen minutes later she was again lying on her stomach in the dirt gently blowing on the kindling, when the sunlight began to wake the boys.

“Playing in the mud again Evans?” Sirius sneered, clearly, he’d not had much sleep and his hunger pains did little to improve his temper.

Lily seemingly ignored him but when she blew again, she stirred up a cloud of smoke which drifted right into Sirius’ face.

“I wouldn’t stand just there,” she advised, somewhat belatedly, as he began coughing. “Sorry about that.” She began building up the fire.

“Morning Lily!” Gideon called cheerily as he emerged from his tent. Lily grinned and waved in return.

“What breakfast supplies do we have?”

“Bacon, eggs and beans. Would you mind cooking for me please?”

“Sure, but we’ll need more firewood and some water from the stream.”

As Mary and Sarah emerged, they readily agreed to fetch the water and then they all turned expectantly to the four drowsy boys who were now sitting up with bleary eyes and tousled hair. Sleeping bags tangled around them.

“Would you mind fetching some wood gentlemen?” Lily arched an eyebrow.

“I’m not going! You couldn’t even be bothered cooking for us,” Sirius huffed indignantly.

“I’m too hungry to argue. Lily would you mind making me breakfast too? I’ll fetch some wood,” Remus said from his position on the ground, Lily nodded good naturedly. Remus extracted himself from his sleeping bag and followed the girls.

Peter’s stomach growled loudly, and it wasn’t long before he followed Remus’ example and headed after the girls. James and Sirius merely rolled over and presented their backs to Lily in a huff. It wasn’t long until the rest of the group returned.

“Some tea first I think,” Lily took the now filled kettle from Remus and hung it over the fire then began to add sticks until she was happy the fire would produce enough heat. When the kettle boiled she rested it on the flat rocks she had moved to the side of the fire the night before. Mary pulled out the cups. Lily, feeling sorry for the boys who hadn’t eaten much the night before, indicated for cups to be set out for James and Sirius as well. While the others were drinking their tea, Lily prepared to make the breakfast. She began to search the boxes for the beans.

“Evans, what are you looking for?” Sirius called from the other side of the fire, the tea had helped to improve his mood somewhat.

“The beans,” she called back.

He wandered over, picked up something, glanced quickly at the label and feeling very accomplished placed it into the hottest part of the fire. Lily spent what felt like an age looking for the beans, eventually giving up in order to tend to the rest of the breakfast.

“How long will those beans take?” asked Sirius, just as Lily was plating up the sausages.

“They’ll be ready tomorrow as I couldn’t find them.”

“But I put them in there ages ago?”

“You what?” A quick glance into the fire showed the can in the middle of the fire with distended sides. “Get away from the fire now!” Lily yelled pulling her Aunt’s wand from her pouch, “Protego Coercendi!” A silver sphere surrounded the fire just as the can exploded with a dull thud, splattering the inside of the shield with boiling hot beans. She slipped the wand back into the pouch quickly.

“Were you trying to give us all third-degree burns, you imbecile?” Sirius looked at her with his mouth agape, clearly, he had not known what the consequences of his actions would be. “I’m going to get firewood!” Lily ran into the forest before she could lose her temper.

“Sorry Gid!” Sirius clearly meant it. “What do we do about breakfast now that the chef has run off?”

“Well, I still know a thing or two?” Gideon set up the frying pan and quickly made breakfast.

“Looks like the girls were right,” James swallowed “We don’t know much about camping!”

“Mate we don’t know anything about camping!” Peter grabbed a piece of bacon out of the pan. “Let’s just ask for help and cut our losses on the bet.”

“Agreed,” Remus raised his hand.

“So we just need to wait for Lily to come back then,” they all nodded.

Lily had run blindly into the forest in her anger, stopping only when she ran out of breath. She collapsed against a tree trunk. Her breathing steadied and she looked around, becoming abruptly aware that she had left the path at some unknown point and was in danger of becoming lost. Taking some deep steadying breaths, she headed back in the direction she thought she had come.

By nine o’clock the dishes were done, and the campers had prepared sandwiches ready to pack for lunch, Lily still had not returned and Gideon was beginning to worry.

“Stay here, I’m going to scout around,” he told the others. 

He walked a short way into the forest “Homenum Revelio,” he could not detect a human presence anywhere nearby, so he walked back to camp.

“Alright, I need you guys to stay here, Professor McGongall should be back shortly to begin your lessons but I’m going to head back towards town and hope to meet her along the way. If Lily comes back before McGonagall or I do, send up the red flares.” Mary nodded.

“What is it with that girl always running off?” grumbled Sirius.

“I think she was trying not to yell at you,” Mary said.

“What?”

“Well, the beans exploding gave her a fright and she was kind of angry at you, but she realised that you actually didn’t know that the can would blow up like that so instead of yelling at you she went for a walk. Unfortunately, she probably got lost.”

James had a horrible feeling of déjà vu, it was just like second year again. He couldn’t stand to think the same thing was going to happen in this forest so he made the decision to follow her, after all by the time McGonagall and Gideon got back, who knew what could have happened to her.

“I’m not waiting around for them to get here; I’m going to go look for her.”

“James!” Peter tried to call him back, but he had run down the path and into the forest.

Lily had been walking for what felt like forever; over the last half hour she had come to accept that she was lost. There was nothing for it, she needed to keep walking, eventually she would have to make her way to the edge of the forest or find a path or something. A crunch of a twig sounded in front of her, and she paused. A dark head appeared from behind a tree and she could have hugged him.

“Potter,” she cried in relief.

“Evans,” he broke into a grin.

“I can’t believe you came looking?”

“Well I couldn’t leave you in here,”

“So, you know the way back?” she smiled in relief, but he stopped and looked around him, then ran his hand through his hair.

“Argh,” she groaned “Ran straight in, too didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Come on,” she sighed “You came from that direction.”

The trees ahead of them opened into a clearing.

“Sorry but, I don’t have your quidditch endurance and I need a short break,” Lily groaned as she sat down on a fallen log.

James chuckled “Well I am pretty fit,” he puffed out his chest.

“Arrogant git,” for the first time the words were said without anger.

James wandered around the clearing and Lily watched him bend over near the base of a tree on its far side.

“Lily! Come here,” he called. She groaned as she got to her aching feet and stumbled over to him.

“What?”

He stood aside to reveal a picture of a lion on the base of the tree.

“Remember the verse? _Together ye must find the key, walk the path beneath the tree, at my home you’ll find the clue, the evening lights a guide for you_.”

Lily bent over, and touched the picture, there was a shimmer as the glamour charm on the base of the tree dissolved to reveal a tunnel. She looked at the boy beside her.

“Shall we?”

“This is insane,” he grabbed her hand and led the way into the dark.

There were no steps just a roughly carved tunnel through which James had to walk hunched over. Soon the darkness closed in around them and the air grew still.

“I’m not normal claustrophobic…..,” Lily began.

“But this tunnel is not helping,” James finished for her, squeezing her hand. Then it happened, the tunnel opened up slightly and dancing shimmering lights appeared above them. The pair stopped to stare.

“I’ve never seen anything like it!” James whispered, peering up at the swirling rainbow.

“You should do this to the ceiling in the Great Hall,” James looked at her in shock.

“You did not suggest a prank just now did you Evans?”

“I merely suggested a decorating idea, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she grinned, enjoying his look of shock. “Come on, they’re leading this way.” She pulled him along the tunnel.

They could see the key from where they stood; it was sitting on a pedestal at the other end of the hall they had just entered. Both had stopped immediately upon entering.

“So how many tests do you think there are?” James leaned over to Lily.

“Hopefully just one,” she said with all the confidence she could muster. “Something that will test our courage. Let’s go.”

They began to walk across the room, suddenly James pulled Lily back towards him. The illusion in front of them disappeared, revealing a large trench that extended the width of the room and was five yards wide.

“Th..th…thanks.” Lily looked down into the drop.

“Really, of all the impossible….” James looked like he was about to start swearing.

“Do you want to go first or second?” Lily offered.

“What?”

“Do you want to go first or second. Personally, I think you should go first.” She reached under her shirt and pulled the wand from her pouch.

“You bought a wand!” As he said it he knew he shouldn’t have been surprised, it was obviously how she had contained the bean explosion. “How did you get…..”

“It doesn’t matter how, I’ll levitate you across, and then toss you the wand, and then you levitate me ok?”

James readily agreed. It was somewhat terrifying to be lifted into the air by the tiny witch, looking at her you would never believe she had the strength. It seemed that size, along with blood, wasn’t a good indicator of magical power. James landed safely on the other side and gently caught the wand she threw to him, in outstretched hands. Lily stood trustingly as James pointed the wand at her and lifted her to his side. They turned to face the pillar.

“What do you think happens when we take the key?” Lily asked stopping James’ hand which was reaching out.

“Do you think we should find something to replace it with?” Lily nodded, she pulled the bag from around her neck.

“How much do you think that key weighs?” she eyed it.

“No idea?”

Lily fished out a bar of soap, biting her lip as she did so.

She pointed her wand at it “Geminio,” a second bar of soap appeared in her hand, she placed the first one carefully back in the pouch.

“The soap is that important?” James raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Lily said without any further explanation she continued, “Grab or drop?”

“What?”

“Do you want to grab the key or drop the soap?”

“Oh I’ll, uh, grab the key.”

Lily was impressed by the speed with which he grabbed the key, there was a second where the lights above them dimmed but whatever trap was going to be triggered was forestalled when the soap landed. Not a second later the sconces on the wall returned to their full glory and a single beam of light fell onto the wall behind the pedestal, illuminating smooth stone. Lily reached up a hand and looked at James, he placed his own on top of hers and they leaned in, depressing the stone. The wall moved out of the way revealing a staircase up into daylight. As they emerged, they looked around blinking in the sunlight after the darkness of the tunnels. They could just make out the village in the distance through the trees. After a brief discussion they decided to walk towards the village to get their bearings then head back in the direction of the campsite.

“Lily? When we get back, would you mind helping us set up the tent?” James asked shyly, handing her the key and wand, which she slipped into her bag. “Please.”

“No problem Potter,” Lily grinned.

“Lily!” Gideon ran and picked her up as soon as he saw her “You had me worried!” He put her down and began to scold her immediately. She was strongly reminded of Molly.

“Miss Evans, what were you doing running off like that? Detention when you get back!”

“Yes Professor,” Lily ducked her head, thinking that it was best that could be expected. “Potter, I believe you were told to stay in camp?”

“Yes Professor.”

“You will join Miss Evans in detention,” with a stern look at the pair she continued “Now, you need to get this campsite in order!” As they all chipped in it didn’t take long to set up the rest of the tents.

That night Lily and Mary showed the others how to roast marshmallows (that had been provided by Gideon) on sticks as they sat around the fire. The next night Lily made bread in the fire which they smeared with honey as they looked at the stars while Mary told scary stories that had even the boys jumping at noises all night.

“Sirius, which one is your star?” Lily asked as they all lay around the campfire, having decided to sleep outside for the night.

“Can you see Orion’s belt?” there was a murmur of agreement. “It’s the really bright one below that.”


	14. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who remembers A Midsummers Nights Dream? Or their pranks get crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that just like I am not JK Rowling and do not own the Harry Potter Characters, I am also not William Shakespeare. I own literally nothing.
> 
> xo  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a tired and dirty group of teenagers that returned to the Gryffindor common room and dragged their bags up to their dormitories. It didn’t take long for the groups to fall back into their normal routines with the exception that the Marauders had to do Mary and Sarah’s homework, and Lily was now included in the third year group, much to Allison’s disgust.

Mary was seated on a couch by the fire keeping a close eye on Sirius who was grumbling as he completed an astronomy assignment for her.

“This is the life,” she grinned happily at Lily who was sitting opposite Sirius on the floor. “I don’t know why you didn’t take them up on the offer of doing yours as well.”

Lily chuckled, “I need to do it myself, and it helps me to remember. Coming from the muggle world there’s so much I don’t know.I don’t know how it is for you, but it constantly feels like I am playing catch up. Speaking of which, I’m going to head to the library to study with Sev.”

“I don’t know what you see in him,” Mary said shaking her head as Lily stood.

Lily shrugged, “He’s a friend, he isn’t a bad as you make him out to be.” Ignoring the looks of disbelief, she got, Lily gathered up her books and headed to the library.

Looking around the room Lily spotted Sev’s dark hair at their usual table at the back of the room. She let her books fall onto the desk with a thud announcing her arrival.

He raised his eyes to look at her “You’re back!”

“Yep. You didn’t go did you?”

He shrugged, “They wouldn’t give me permission. I don’t actually think any Slytherins went. How was it?”

“Fantastic. Even the second day, where I got lost in the forest and Potter had to come and find me!” Lily launched into an in-depth description of what had happened with the exemption of finding of the key in the cave under the tree. Sev laughed when she told him about the bet and how the Marauders were now paying their dues.

“Sounds like you had fun,” he commented.

“I did, it was great, and you know I’ve realised that the Marauders aren’t actually all that bad.” Lily didn’t notice the messy haired boy standing in between two rows of books behind her.

“Not that bad!” Severus was aghast. “How can you say that?After what they did!”

“Everyone makes mistakes Sev.They were really funny when we got a chance to actually talk.” Lily went on to tell the boys antics around the camp fire when she and Mary had tried to teach them how to play charades.

“I can’t believe you Lily, you’ve been taken in by those gits!” Sev huffed.

“Sev! They’ve changed. Just give them a chance!”

“I won’t!”

Lily sighed, if there was one thing Sev was, it was stubborn, so she let it go.

Lily had long since departed the library when Severus gave in to his feelings. He was furious; he couldn’t believe that she had actually enjoyed herself with Potter and his gang. He made up his mind, he would have to do something to show her how much of a stuck-up bully James Potter really was. He muttered plans to himself as he threw his books into his bag and departed the library.

A dark-haired boy watched the Slytherin unobserved after the red-haired girl had gone. He was close enough to hear the vitriol that was spewing from the thinner boy’s lips. Without a doubt Snape was going to manufacture a situation that would show the Gryffindors in the worst light while portraying himself as the victim.

The watcher witnessed the boy leave and came to sit down at the same table, to process the scene. Lily was clearly warming up to the Marauders, which was a thought that made him smile. However, she was just as obviously still friends with the greasy haired boy, which was something he just couldn’t understand. What could she possibly see in Snape? A sick feeling had formed in his stomach while he had been observing them. On one hand Lily had spent the whole time talking about the camp and how much fun it had been, and how she now considered herself friends with the rest of the Gryffindors. On the other, she had told nearly all of it to Snape, and it was this that made him want to hex the smaller boy into oblivion. Not that she had told him any great secrets just that Snape was her confidant.

Deciding that sometimes the best defence was a good offence, James stood pushing back his chair. He made his way out of the library, and quickly found Snape in the corridor. He sent a tripping jinx at the boy chuckling to himself as the boy fell to the floor. Unfortunately, Nerida was walking by, and after helping Snape to his feet, she left to tell Lily what she had witnessed.

Lily sat in a corner of the Room of Requirement, feet tucked up underneath her on the couch as she read. The door opened with a creak and Gideon entered.

“Hey Squirt!”

“Hey Gid,” she smiled back at him.

“I think we need to get Flitwick involved in your sessions now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You duel as good as any of us now, better if I’m honest. So you should be right against any of the Slytherins. I’ll talk to Flitwick tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Gid, so what are we going to do today then?”

“Well you looked like you were thinking about something.”

“I was thinking about Potter.” Gideon grinned at her.

“Not like that you git! Just he seemed so nice on the camp, well after the first day. Then we’re back for a week and Ned tells me he has been hexing Sev again. I don’t understand.”

“He might have a reason for hexing Snape,” Gid suggested.

“Do you think so?”

“You won’t know until you ask.”

“Hmm, well in the meantime let’s duel,” she grinned as she stood and pulled out her wand.

Lily sat on a couch in the common room, she had cooled down from her session with Gid and was now trying to decide if she should confront potter and if she did how exactly she should go about it. After watching him while they were camping she could see that he didn’t usually pick on people for no reason, or at least he seemed to have stopped, though from Ned’s description that was precisely what he had done to Severus. The boy in question walked into the room.

“Potter,” Lily called him over, his eyes lit as he saw who was hailing him.

“Evans,” he approached with a smirk. “How may I be of assistance?”

“Why did you trip Sev this afternoon?” He swallowed. How could she have found out!

“I did no such thing!” he tried to sound indignant but failed miserably.

“Really? Nerida was outside the library and saw you.” Ah yes, well that would do it. James couldn’t imagine the Ravenclaw keeping it to herself.

“Ooooh you meant then, well that was because he is a slimy git,” he grinned, trying to brush the incident off with bravado.

“It’s not funny Potter, what did he ever do to you?” Potter looked at her surprised at how honestly the question was asked.

“It’s not what he did to me, more what he has done and was planning to do to others.”

“Explain,” it was a command. Hang on! Who was she to demand answers?

The command was denied “No. It’s not my story to tell,” he said thinking about the two Hufflepuffs.

“Well how can I believe you then?”

“You always believe him anyway so why bother,” James snapped and walked off to his dorm leaving a confused Lily behind.

“Argh!” James groaned as he fell lengthwise onto his bed.

“What now?” asked the werewolf without looking up from the book he was reading.

“Evans!”

“Aaaah,” Remus smiled knowingly. “And what has our dear Lily done now?”

“We were getting on so well, and then she asks me why I tripped Snivellus!”

“Shock horror, that she should actually want your side of the story for once instead of just yelling at you.”

“She what?” James thought for a minute. “She did, didn’t she!” It was a revelation.

“And please now tell me that you didn’t just totally blow her off?” Remus looked over the top of his book and watched as James grimacing face showed him the answer. Shaking his head, he returned to his book.

“Why do you care anyhow?” Sirius spoke for the first time.

“I don’t know,” mumbled the messy haired boy. “There’s just something about her. I can’t explain. When she’s there…….I just want her to see me.”

“You don’t _like_ her, do you?” Peter teased.

“No, Maybe, I don’t know,” James mused.

“Sleep on it,” was Sirius’ suggestions. “In the morning it will all just seem like a bad dream.”

“Do your homework first.” Three pillows flew through the air and hit Remus in the face.

“Before that, we need to plan a Valentine’s day prank!” James suggested.

“What about a simple sleeping potion added to thepumpkin juice at breakfast. Then everyone can have a nap before class!”

“Simple! I love it!”

“We just need to know where the kitchens are!” reminded Peter.

“I’ll bet Gid and Fabe know where they are,” Remus supplied.

“If they go out tonight we’ll follow them under the cloak,” James decided.

Gideon approached the redhead as she sat doing homework leaning forward, her hair making a curtain over her work.

“So?”

She looked up “So what?”

“Did you ask?”

“Yes,” Lily frowned “He said it was because he was a slimy git, but then he said that it because of what he had done to other people and it wasn’t his place to say.”

“Lily,” Gideon’s voice lowered, showing he was serious. “I’ve heard rumours that Snape is taking lessons from Malfoy. Now it may be nothing, but like the disappearances it might be something. I know he’s your friend, I’m asking you to be careful.”

“I understand,” Lily bit her bottom lip “but I can’t just abandon him.”

“And I’m not asking you to. You might just be what keeps him on the lighter side, just be careful.”

Doc and Fabe came bounding through the portrait hole.

“Why the long faces?” Doc pulled a face.

“I think they need some cheering up Doc!”

“Indeed, they do Fabe. Should we share our plans, or should we leave it a surprise?”

Fabe pretended to consider this for a moment, and then grinned as the two looked on with amused expressions.

“Let’s tell them, it’s too good to keep a secret.”

“Well go on then spill!” Lily encouraged.

“Right, so for a Valentine’s Day prank, we were thinking a simple love potion in the juice so that everyone falls in love with the first person they see.”

Doc saw Lily’s eyes narrow, “Don’t worry, very low-grade potion, it will wear off on its own in an hour or two. Not a restricted one like Amortentia, so if we get caught, we won’t get in too much trouble..”

“Oh kind of like a Midsummer Night’s Eve!”

“Like what?”

“It’s a muggle thing about a fairy called Puck, who ends up making various people fall in love with the wrong people and confusion reigns. You don’t think it will be a bit mean, what if people who are dating break up because of it? You know if their partner goes googly eyes at someone else, it could stir up jealousy.”

“The one we found the recipe for won’t override any pre-existing emotions, and it’s not a lust potion either so there’ll be no random snogging at the breakfast table. Just people making doe eyes at each other and maybe some awkward flirting. Anyway, if you’re dating someone shouldn’t you be sitting with them at breakfast on Valentine’s Day? So, they should be the first person you see anyhow. It will be all the others that will be fun to watch.”

“How do we get around it then?”

“We either skip breakfast or eat in the kitchens. Can you make the potion Lily?”

“Do you have the instructions?” Doc pulled a book from behind his back.

“Alright come with me.” Lily led them out of the common room and into the seventh-floor cell, after a brief chat with The Courtier.

“Wow Lily! Even we didn’t even know this was here?”

“I stayed here for a bit last year.” The boys exchanged dark glances as she reached into the concealed hole in the wall and withdrew her extra potion ingredients. Then with a wave of her wand she revealed the two spare cauldrons she had hidden in the room. Placing the book on the floor in front of her she began preparing ingredients.

“How long will it take Lils?” Gideon asked.

“Mmm,” she didn’t look up from her work. “It’s pretty simple so I should be able to finish it tonight, though it might mean heading back to the common room after curfew.”

“Well, I’ll go and get the charms assignment that I need to work on, then I’ll swing past the kitchens and grab some snacks,” Fabe suggested.

“I’d love some treacle tart if there’s any left, please,” Lily requested, continuing to finely chopping the asphodel root. Fabe acknowledged her with a nod and then left.

The boys slipped down the stairs to the common room, with practiced easy and glanced around the common room. The red-headed boys they were seeking were nowhere to be seen.

“Do we head out or go back?” whispered Peter. They all paused in indecision.

“They could be in the library,” Remus suggested. The huddle made its way to the portrait hole only to be stopped as the younger of the Prewetts entered the room. They watched, hidden by the cloak as he took the steps two at a time and entered his dormitory, returning quickly and moving passed the Fat Lady.

“Quick,” hissed Sirius. “This might be our only chance.” The group quickly followed the boy, trailing him down the staircases, past the Great Hall and round the corner, down another staircase and into a brightly lit wide stone lined corridor.

“We have to be close,” muttered Peter softly. “Look at all these paintings of food.”

Ahead of them Fabian had stopped facing a still life; he glanced back up the corridor before reaching out a hand and tickling the pear. Quickly turning the door handle he ducked inside.

“Do we wait for him to come back out?”

“What if it just leads to another corridor? We’ll lose him.” Remus’ comment decided them, and they began moving forward, only to see the door open again and Fabian reappear in front of them, arms laden with snacks. He whistled as he walked away.

“Must be having a party,” Peter commented.

“We can worry about crashing it later, let’s go.” The boys whipped off the cloak, which James tucked hastily into a pocket, and moved towards the door. Sirius repeated Fabians earlier action and grasped the door handle.

“Wow!” exclaimed Peter. Sirius looked around wide-eyed.

“This is the best!”

“May I help yous?” a short house elf wearing a tea towel with the Hogwarts insignia on it asked.

“Yes, may we have some treacle tart please?” James asked. The house elf looked despondent.

“Sorry young Master, but last Master just took last piece. If Masters wait, Binky can make some more?”

“Oh, we wouldn’t want to put you out,” Remus said.

Sirius looked at him “Remus, this is what they do, it isn’t putting them out.” He turned to the house elf “Please Binky would you make us some treacle tart, and I’ll have some chocolate cake, what about you Pete?”

“Chocolate eclairs, please,” the smallest of the boys addressed the elf.

“In that case, could I also have some chocolate cake please?” Remus asked. The elf bowed as she backed away and busily began preparing the food.

“Shall we sit? The treacle tart might take a while,” suggested James pointing to the table and chairs by the fire.

“So the house elves seem nice,” noted Remus. “Do you think that they’ll put our potion in the pumpkin juice?”

Sirius and James grinned as Binky returned with a several plates filled with cake and eclairs, in a moment their mouths were too full for words.

“I fink dis tastes be’er then at dinner,” commented Peter, eclair flying from his mouth.

“Eww Pete,” grimaced the others.

“You up to making the sleeping draught?” James asked Peter who shrugged.

“Should be easy enough, we did it in class last year after all, it’s just the volume that we need that might be the problem. At worst it won’t quite be enough for everyone to get a full dose and they won’t sleep for quite as long.”

They turned back to their food.

“Lily!” a voice echoed down the nearly empty corridor. The red-headed girl turned and smiled as she saw the two girls approaching her.

“Yes Mary,” Lily addressed the dark-haired girl.

“You know how you showed me and Beth that spell?”

“Yes,” Lily smiled. “Did it help?”

“U-huh,” Mary nodded. “I wanted to know if you knew another spell?”

“I know lots of other spells Mary. What were you looking for?”

“Well when they attacked me they lifted me into the air, and I want a spell that stops that.”

Lily thought for a moment “Do you know what the spell was that lifted you up?”

Mary shook her head “I never heard it before.”

“Mmm, can you tell me what happened?” Lily sat down on a bench the two smaller girls next to her.

“Well, the dark haired boy he said –Le…lebi…no….levi….. Levicorpus, that was it, and I flew up in the air and then the boy with the blonde hair used that curse on me.” Seeing Lily’s horrified expression the smaller girl quickly reassured her, “It’s ok. They ran away when James, Remus, Sirius and Peter came.”

“Who was the boy with the dark hair?” Lily frowned remembering -_It’s not what he has done to me_. It couldn’t possibly be Severus, could it?

“I don’t know, he’s in Slytherin ‘cause he was wearing a green tie and he has a big nose and dark hair.”

It certainly sounded like Sev. Lily sighed “Levicorpus was the spell he used?”

Mary nodded.

“I haven’t heard of it before either, but I’ll ask around and see what I can find.”

“Thanks Lily, and I have another friend who needs to know the one you taught me, can you teach her too.”

“Of course. I’ll be in the library all afternoon.”

A group of five Hufflepuff first years clustered around the table; in the midst a slightly taller red-haired Gryffindor was praising them.

“It looks like you’ve all got it. You guys are doing great; you just need to practice now. Put it on as you leave class each time and after meals. The more you practice the better you’ll get at it.”

“Lily?” Mary tugged at the older girl’s sleeve. Lily was surprised to see the younger girl was shaking slightly.

“Yes Mary, what’s the matter?”

“It was that boy!” Mary indicated to a boy just entering the library.

“Hmmm,” Lily frowned. “Well I might just talk to him about it. You guys had better head back to your common room now. See you later.”

The group cheerfully chorused their farewell and skirting around the newcomer exited the library.

“Lily!” Severus greeted a faint smile on his lips. Lily had noticed that even though she could see some of his emotions in his eyes, his face seemed much less expressive then it used to; She wondered if he had to practice to get it to do that.

“Sev,” she nodded her voice slightly cold. “Have you heard of a spell called Levicorpus?”

“Yes, I created it,” he replied with a tinge of pride in his voice.

“Have you taught it to anyone else?” Lily looked into his eyes, the only window she had left to view his emotions. “Or did _you_ use it on Mary?”

“Mary?” he raised an eyebrow in query.

“One of the Hufflepuff first years, she told me she was attacked by a boy who cast levicorpus on her then Malfoy cursed her.”

Severus’ face paled ever so slightly, “I didn't know he was going to do that! We just wanted to see if my spell would work. I thought it would be funny, you know being held up in the air, but then he…..”

“Sev that boy is horrid, I wish you wouldn’t follow him around so. Mary’s been terrified since. A first year is not the appropriate person to test a spell on. It’s un-ethical!” her voice was becoming raised.

“I knew it wouldn’t hurt her,” he defended quickly. “Besides you tested yours.”

“Yes, but I tested it on me!” she hissed. “And I knew what the consequences were if the spell failed! What if yours had failed half way through and she had been dropped onto her head!” Madam Pince was glaring in their direction.

“Sorry Lily I didn’t think,” Severus managed to look contrite.

“You should go apologise to her! Did you make a counter spell, or do you have to just wait around all day to fall down again?” Lily asked.

“Liberacorpus,” he whispered not meeting her eyes.

“Next time you make up a spell, promise me you’ll test it on someone older first and ask their permission, heck I’ll even volunteer,” she pleaded with him.

“I will, I promise,” he agreed before changing the topic to their studies grateful that he had successfully deflected the inquisition.

The group of four had crept to the kitchens in the early hours of the morning and spoken with a House elf called Hickory, whom they had enticed into adding their potion to all the morning’s drinks. They had then proceeded to the Great Hall and were sitting in the middle of the table, conversing in whispers.

“So, first of all I think that we need a slight addition to add some flare to this prank,” the girl grinned at her male companions.

“Do go on, Fair Maiden,” said the dark haired one.

“Don’t worry I’ve already taken care of it,” the grin never left her face.

“Then to drink or not to drink?” he proposed.

“That is the question,” affirmed the eldest.

“Listen to you boys quoting Shakespeare,” they could tell she was impressed.

“I don’t see how we can get away with not,” Gideon considered. “What symptoms are we expecting?”

“Not as bad as amortentia, just general gushing, boys will boast when in the girl’s presence, similar to being under a Veela’s allure. Girls will blush and flirt, that sort of thing,” Lily waved her hand dismissively, now that she had read the recipe. “Nothing too harmful. Though it will enhance feelings that are already there. So Gid be careful if you look at Marly and we need to make sure that Alice and Frank look at each other, it could well just give them the kick along they need.”

“Oi Squirt, what do you mean, be careful if I look at Marly?” His three companions laughed.

“Here comes the rush. So, we are all agreed we drink?” the group nodded.

Four boys sauntered into the room, gazing around at the tables. They had arrived early after a trip to the kitchens and knew it wouldn’t be long before they witnessed the effects of their prank. Binky had been asked to put the potion into the pumpkin juice so they knew they could drink the orange juice in safety.

The Great Hall was becoming crowded as couples entered to make the most of Valentine’s Day before classes. When the benches were nearly full a loud bang resounded through the hall made many jump and turn to the head table where a burst of fireworks like colour and sparkles crackled and drifted away in multicoloured smoke to reveal a banner

_Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart courage to make love known._

_Shakespeare_

_“_Did you do that?” James whispered across the table to Remus who shook his head silently.

“Who’s Shakespeare?” asked Peter.

Then they heard it, the first sound of someone’s head falling to the table, clunk. All four looked around and saw that not far from them Lily, Gid, Fabe and Doc, were all fast-asleep heads on the table. Peter started to giggle as he reached for his orange juice. At the top table both Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall had succumbed to the potion and were also asleep, Dumbledore was looking on eyes twinkling.

“Well bottoms up, boys!” James raised his glass and sipping from it as his eyes roamed the room. Sirius, Remus and Peter followed suit.

“You know, these uniforms really bring out your eyes James,” Peter said as he gazed at his messy haired friend.

“And you have the cutest button nose Pete,” James simpered.

“I’m really clever you know Sirius I could help you with your homework,” offered Remus. While Sirius reached over and took Remus’ hand.

“I could show you how to fly.”

“I’d love that, but we have class first.” The two couples took hold of each other’s hands and walked out of the hall.

It started slowly at first not causing too much trouble with some melodramatic displays from those whose partners had consumed the pumpkin juice and fallen asleep. As predicted those people already dating looked at each other first, and the enhanced effects of the potion on their emotions lead to some rather more physical amorous displays then had been expected, from those couples where both were still awake, which had to be broken up by the teachers once Dumbledore had cured them of the effects of the prank. He only did this after Professor Kettleburn had knelt down and confessed his undying love for Professor Sprout and Flitwick had stood on the table and announced to the hall that he was willing to duel for McGonagall’s hand in marriage.

Half an hour later Lily, Doc Gideon and Fabian raised their heads the boys all looking at Lily and Lily looking first upon Fabian.

“Oh Fabe,” she fluttered her eyelashes. “I do love so love watching you play Quidditch, perhaps you could give me private lessons.”

“Lily, I fly better then Fabe! How can you bare to look at him?” Gideon interjected.

“No, I fly the best!” Doc leant across the table to grab her hand.

“I propose a contest!” Fabe said raising one arm into the air.

“No Fabe my heart is yours alone,” Lily gushed.

“Never fear my sweet I will not let you down,” he had taken hold of her other hand.

“After the morning classes then, a flying contest.” The boys agreed and walked their fair maid to her class.

Indeed, many girls found themselves accompanied to class that morning, and some of the boys too. James was sitting in potions holding hands with Peter under the table when the potion wore off.

“Argh,” James pulled his hand out of Peter’s sweaty grip. “What the…..”

He looked around the classroom, Lily was dreamily stirring her potion, Snape was gazing longingly across the table at Stephanie Zambini who was making eyes at Evan Rosier. At his own desk, Remus was gently rubbing Sirius’ back, and Sirius had his hand on Remus’ knee. James blinked and looked around, watching people returning to themselves, Lily blushed, and he wondered what she had been thinking about. Beside him Sirius let out a high-pitched shriek and Remus jumped back, falling off his chair. From the front of the room Slughorn watched on with an amused expression, he had been late to breakfast that morning and Dumbledore had pulled him aside to check the drinks.

“Well, I think that was a good demonstration of why we should never use love potions, nor should we mix them with sleeping draughts!”

The students all took their places for lunch, when with a series of multicoloured explosions another sign appeared above the teachers table.

_If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended; That you have but slumbered here, while these visions did appear._

_Shakespeare_

This apparition was followed by a voice calling across the tables.

“Black, Lupin, Pettigrew and Potter you’ll be having detention with me this evening!”

“But Professor we never….” James started to complain.

“Are you meaning to tell me that you didn’t have a potion placed in the juice this morning,” Professor Slughorn looked at them sternly and they couldn’t deny it.


	15. Return to the Forbidden Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more pieces of the puzzle are found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I have been distracted with Sword and Shield and thought I had lost the USB that this was stored on. 
> 
> FeeBe xo

Lily was on a mission, whilst walking in the forest she had met with the leader of the wolf pack and discovered, to her delight that another litter had been born, only a single pup this time, however it was unseasonably cold this February and prey was scarce. She had offered to bring them some fresh meat and was going to make good on her promise.

James watched as she walked passed the chair he was sitting in, exiting the common room. The determined look on her face and big bag over her shoulder told him that she was up to something. Intrigued he dashed to the dormitory to grab the Cloak out of his trunk and follow her. With his longer stride it didn’t take him long to catch up to her remaining just far enough behind, so he evaded detection. He stalked his quarry passed the Great Hall and down to the Kitchen corridor, mildly surprised that she knew where it was. Slipping through the door after her, he waited while she spoke quietly to a house elf that he didn’t recognise. A few minutes later she accepted a large bundle wrapped in newspaper and headed back out the door.

Her skipping strides took her out of the castle and he balked for moment when her saw she was headed straight into the forest, wondering what she was feeding in there. It only took him a second for him to gather himself and follow. Under the darkness of the trees he nearly lost her until he hit a path that lead deeper into the forest intuitively he followed it.

“I know you’re there Potter,” she stated simply as the trees opened up and he stepped into a clearing to see her stopped just in front of him. “They can smell you.”

“I don’t smell!”

She chuckled then seemingly amused, “Everyone smells Potter, the wolves have your scent.”

“Are you threatening me!”

Again, she laughed “No, but I should keep my voice down if I were you.”

She knelt and began to unwrap the bundle from her bag. So low pitched as to be on the edge of hearing came a growl, he watched as Lily closed her eyes, not knowing that she sent her thoughts out to calm the wolf. Slowly out of the cave they crept, the Alpha in the lead, wary, his grey splotched fur a mark of his age. Lily held out her hand.

“Lily, No!” James gave a strangled cry.

“Shush Potter! They won’t hurt me.” The Alpha crept closer, followed by the eldest of the females. “Now stand still,” Lily advised as the beasts approached.

‘He is man. Is he pack?’

‘Not Pack’- she confirmed.

‘He may become pack,’ the wolf informed her.

‘No! He is mean to my friend. He won’t be pack!’ she denied.

The voices in her mind laughed.

‘He tries to protect, but he doesn’t yet know how,’ it was the female this time. ‘He is but a pup after all, it will come in time.’

The Alpha approached the boy now and sniffed.

‘You need to go to the Garden.’

‘I do’- she agreed.

‘He needs to go with you, do not go alone! There is danger there.’

‘I understand.’

‘Now you bought…meat!’ there was an audible yip as the rest of the pack emerged from the caves.

‘So, are you going to sit down Potter?’ Lily asked as he looked on amazed at the animals surrounding her. She bent to the bundle and began distributing the large chunks. Last from the cave, came a bundle of black and white fluff.

“Did you want to help with the pup?” Lily glanced over holding out a handful of smaller pieces of meat. James reached to take them and cautiously moving forward began to hand feed the pup.

“He is really very…sweet,” he said. This made the Alpha growl, James froze.

‘Not sweet! Vicious!’

Lily laughed at the internal dialogue “I don’t think he appreciated being called sweet.”

“I meant the pup,” James swallowed.

Finally, Lily produced a couple of large bones from her bag and placed them on the ground.

“I guess we had better go back. Why did you follow me anyway?” she looked at him.

James shrugged “Just curious I guess. Why did you come feed them?”

“It’s been a tough winter and without extra food, the pup won’t survive.” There was silence for a moment. “Will you come with me to the Garden tomorrow?”

He hesitated “No,” then explained, “I have Quidditch practice tomorrow.”

“But it’s Hogsmeade tomorrow,” she was shocked that a marauder was missing the chance to refill his pranking supplies and her tone implied as much.

James chuckled,”Nothing beats Quidditch Evans.”

Lily nodded her understanding, after all Gideon and Fabian felt the same way.They walked back through the trees towards the castle. Never having been very patient Lily chaffed at the delay to return to the Garden now that they had the key. The mystery gnawed at her. What was hidden there? 

The next morning it seemed spring had suddenly burst onto the Scottish moors. The group met in the Great Hall for breakfast before going their separate ways for the day. Fabian, Gideon and Marlene all had Quidditch practice, so the others had decided to enjoy the first of the spring sunshine by sitting in the stands and watching. Lily reached around Doc to take a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table, as she did so she noticed a copy of the Prophet in front of Gideon.

“Any good news today?”

Gideon frowned, “No. Not really. More reports of the families of Muggleborn’s being attacked. It seems to be getting worse.”

Lily briefly worried for her own family, “What’s being done to protect them? Should I put something in place at home? Should I warn them?”

“I imagine,” Gideon said seriously. “That the ministry is providing them with portkeys, but we can ask Arthur to find out. Having said that, your family are Muggles so they might assume that they can protect themselves or something.” He shrugged, Lily worried at her lip for a moment.

“If you could ask Arthur, I would really appreciate it,” she said.

Gideon nodded, “I’ll send a letter before we practice.”

“Thanks,” Lily smiled.

Lily had left the castle in her cloak due to the coolness of the morning but by the time she was half way down the path to Hogsmeade, she had taken it off and tossed it over her shoulder. Not wishing to get caught up in the crowds Lily hastily made her way to Honeydukes and bought some Chocolate covered fudge eggs for Doc, Gid and Fabe for Easter as well as topping up her supply of Chocolate frogs, which was alarmingly depleted. With her Easter shopping complete she made her way back down the High Street towards the edge of the village.

The lane grew wilder as it wandered into the countryside and passed into the shadow of the mountains.Lily passed the stile that marked the end of the lane and began walking across the rocky foothills. She looked into the wilderness and wondered who had last passed that way. The rough path led on and she followed with no other thought then to see where it led. The path became rougher as it started to climb, eventually ending in a patch of scrubby bushes on a rough outcrop of rock.

A fresh breeze blew and evaporated the perspiration from her brow as Lily turned and looked down into the valley that housed Hogsmeade. The houses and shops looked Lilliputian in the distance, reminding Lily of the picture on the front of a box of chocolates, it drew a smile to her face. Turning back around Lily began to explore her surroundings. One of the rocks off to her left caught her eye, and she moved closer to examine it. Into the white speckled boulder was engraved the form of a Lion. For the life of her Lily couldn’t see why it should be there. They had the key now. Surely the only thing left to do was to return to the garden and open the door behind which the treasure was secured.

Curiosity got the better of her. She traced the form with her finger. It began to glow. A rumble sounded as the rock slid to the side revealing a set of steps carved into the face of the cliff. Pulling out her wand Lily descended into the darkness caused by the branches of the surrounding trees. Further down and the close growing tree trunks cut off the breeze, magic thickened the air. At last Lily came to the bottom of the stairway and entered into a small clearing. In the centre, lit by a single beam of light, lay a fallen standing stone onto which was set an anvil. Nothing disturbed the silence as Lily walked hesitantly towards the stone. A single step on one side allowed Lily to approach the anvil to investigate. A thin slit lay in the centre of the flat top, and into this a clear crystal was imbedded refracting the light and casting a kaleidoscope of colour to glitter on the surrounding surfaces.

Instinctively Lily reached out a hand and touched the glittering shard, it vibrated in her hand. She gripped it and it sang in her mind as she tugged it free from its housing. It sent a jolt through her arm and a flash of light brightened the gully for a second. What was resting in her hand little resembled the glowing gem from the stone; it now looked to be a simple blade of glass. The shaft of light had faded as soon as the shard had been removed from its housing, feeling guilty for removing it Lily tried to replace it with no success.Sighing she tucked it carefully into her pocket and made her way back out of the ravine.

It had been a long and arduous practice on the Quidditch Pitch. Groaning in pain the dark-haired boy gracefully descended from the air. He dismounted and placed his broom on the ground with some care, before placing his hands on his hips and bending backwards trying to ease the strain in his muscles. Quidditch practice had drained James. Emmeline had drilled the chaser line for an hour after sending the others on their way. Perspiration dripped down his face and he wiped it away with his sleeve. Picking up his broom he threw it over his shoulder and turned ready to head back to the castle deciding to use the showers in his dorm rather than wait for one of the ones in the locker room to be free, but a movement in the forest caught his attention. Drawn by curiosity he changed his direction. A flicker of white in the distance drew him further into the forest and James wondered briefly if Lily was meeting with the wolves again before he remembered seeing her head down to the village.

The upper reaches of the trees swayed in the breeze, causing the dappled light to move and dance on the forest floor. James finally saw what had attracted his attention. A unicorn stood watching as he walked closer. He stopped, holding his breath; the unicorn huffed and grunted as if mocking his caution. Slowly James recommenced moved towards the stallion. It lifted one leg and pawed at the ground twice before letting out an almighty snort and charging straight towards the boy.

James leapt to the side, tripping over a tree root in his haste and falling to hit his head on the trunk of a tree. The world blurred. As his vision cleared, he noticed a gleam of gold in the soil that had been turned over by the unicorn’s hoof. He scrambled to his feet and walked to the spot noting that the Unicorn stallion had departed the clearing. Bending down he retrieved the item, it was a bladeless golden hilt. Pocketing it he headed back to the castle.

It had come at last, they all (well all who were in on Remus’ secret anyway) knew that it was going to be painful. The pre-reading for the class had been the section on werewolves and it was completely and utterly biased propaganda. In fact, knowing what they did now, it was fictional, it was so far from the truth that it was almost funny. Well it would have been if it didn’t have a direct impact on the life of one of their closest friends.

Unusually Lily hadn’t made her way to a seat up the front; instead she sat at the back in a row by herself. She had deliberately dawdled on the way to class to ensure that the seats closest to the teacher were already taken. She sat behind Mary and Sarah, who had made it to class a good five minutes ahead of her. Lily fidgeted as she sat, rubbing her thumb back and forth along the blade of crystal in her pocket, as she stared out of the window barely paying any attention to the professor at all as he began his lecture.

“Today we will cover what I deem to be the biggest blight wizarding kind has to suffer!” he began with fervour. “They hunt our children, kill the innocent and must be destroyed at the first opportunity. Not that I expect you to be doing that. We will begin by teaching you to identify the beasts that hide amongst us, just waiting for a chance to lure the unsuspecting witch or wizard into their trap.”

Three of the four Marauders entered the classroom late, Peter having injured himself in charms was in the hospital wing recovering. Remus and Sirius dropped themselves into the seats at the table beside Lily, leaving James to choose between sitting next to Lily or at a desk by himself at the front of the classroom.James moved to sit in the seat next to Lily. He groaned internally knowing he would have to at least seem to be paying attention as he was sitting beside the usually diligent girl. Fortunately, she seemed to be preoccupied with something else today and didn’t badger him about not opening up his book. The Professor hadn’t noticed the boy’s arrival and continued droning on about the vileness of Werewolves:

“They are evil beasts who live on the edges of wizarding society waiting for their next chance to turn their savagery on their next unsuspecting victim.”

Lily had just about enough of the professor’s nonsense and was trying to tune him out. She felt the blade in her pocket rubbing her thumb across the flat of the blade it felt rough under her skin; she had thought it was smooth, but apparently not. ‘How much more discriminating and derogatory could this lecture get?’Lily thought as she focused on the sensation the pattern on the blade made as she rubbed it, only taking the briefest of notes with her other hand.

The professor let out a yell, in order to imitate what he said was the ‘mating call’ of the werewolves, Lily jumped in surprise accidently tightening her grip on the blade running her thumb along the edge. She hissed in pain. Relaxing her grip, she pulled her hand from her pocket to look at her bleeding digit.

Hearing her sharp intake of breath James looked over.

“Shit Evans! What did you do?” he exclaimed as he saw her bleeding thumb

Lily rolled her eyes, “I appear to have cut my thumb.” She grabbed a tissue from her bag to mop up the blood so she could better inspect the wound.

“What seems to be the problem?” the Professor snapped disgruntled by the interruption to his monologue

“Nothing,” Lily quickly stated.

“Miss Evan’s has an injury and needs to go to the hospital wing,” James interjected. Lily wondered what the messy haired boy was up to.

“Well off you go then Evan’s I expect a 15 inch essay on the behaviours of Werewolves and the means of identifying them by Friday.”

Feeling relieved that she didn’t have to endure anymore of the lecture Lily swiftly packed her bag and departed. Instead of going to the Hospital wing though she headed to the Room of Requirement, grabbed a book on healing from the shelf and healed the wound herself. Satisfied with her work she went to work releasing the stress of the lesson by practicing duelling against the dummies.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is leaving messages for the Marauders.

Tired, Oh so tired

Bleary eyed Lily staggered up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower very much looking forward to taking advantage of the other girl’s penchant for “Sleep-in Saturdays”. She thought it was fortunate, well either that or just good planning, thatshe had made sure to complete all her homework prior to the full moon, which had been the previous evening as there was no way she was awake enough to write even a paragraph now. The night had again been spent in the Shrieking Shack sitting outside the door to his room providing Remus with her silent and anonymous support. On her way back to the common room Lily made sure to make her usual stop at the infirmary, waiting until Remus was ensconced in his bed and asleep before leaving the customary chocolate frog. Now it only remained for her to make her way to her soft, warm, bed. Unfortunately she hadn’t taken into account that some of her male friends preferred to rise early on the weekend in order to get in a little extra flying.

“Lily!” the exuberant voice of Fabian greeted her the moment she entered the common room and Lily could have groaned as she felt the coveted hours of sleep slipping from her grasp. “Where have you been young lady!” A small part of her was actually pleased that they had noticed that she was missing, especially after the year before.

“The girls have been worried sick. You’re usually first out in the mornings.”

Oh heck, she had forgotten to make an excuse last night and had merely closed the curtains knowing the girls wouldn’t disturb her overnight. She groaned internally, how could she have been so stupid! And why were the girls up so early on a Saturday?

“I just went out for some early morning exercise is all,” Lily finally said. “I reek; I’ll be back down after a shower.”

As she dragged her tired body up the stairs she made note to find out if there were any potions that could help her to stay awake, obviously having a supply on hand was going to be useful if she was going to keep this up. In the meantime she at least had some Pepper up potion to take.

It turned out that the Marly had planned to sneak out to Hogsmeade to go shopping and had wanted Lily to go with her so she had woken up the others when she found the bed empty. The rest had all gone back to bed. Lily rested her head in her hand as she forced herself to take another bite of toast, her eyes half closed. They felt gritty from the lack of sleep. Fortunately the boys seemed preoccupied with their own conversation for the time being. She pondered for a moment if she should ask one of them about wizarding methods to stay assist with staying awake, but decided against it, as it left an opportunity to expose Remus’ secret. Lily sighed.

“So great a sigh Lil’s?” said Gideon. “What’s up? I am sure that a jog should not have tired you out this much? Are you sure you’re not coming down with something?” He reached out to place the back of his hand against her forehead.

Lily fully opened her eyes and saw all three boys now looking her way, “I’m fine, really,” she reassured them. “What are your plans for the day?” Marly wants to go…_out_…for a bit, but I have managed to persuade her to go just before lunch.”

“Well, I have a little potions homework to catch up on, so I’m off to the library. I’m also low on chocolate fudge so I want to head to Honeydukes with Marly,” volunteered Doc.

“And we,” Fabe grinned as he indicated to his brother and himself, “Will be spending a fabulous morning flying. However we have Quidditch practice this arvo so we’ll give Doc our shopping list.”

“Just don’t make it too long, and no I will not get you cockroach clusters so you can try and fool the firsties!”

“You wouldn’t!” Lily turned wide eyes on the red-heads, and they faltered in the face of her stern demeanour.

“Who us….no…never,” they denied, blushing a dip crimson. “We would never, ever do something so horrid.” Doc couldn’t contain his laughter, especially when Lily gave a cheeky grin.

“You, you did that deliberately! You use your innocent face in such a way,” they blustered.

“I can and I did. And no teasing the firsties!” Lily said in a faux haughty manner as she stood. “Come now Caradoc, we must away to the library.”

“M’lady,” he offered her his arm and led her from the hall.

It wasn’t too hard to find what she needed, between what they had already covered in lessons and what was referenced in their reading. Lilyhad decided that she would need to have a supply of Wideye potion, girding potion and wit sharpening solution to help her make it through those days when she couldn’t have a nap. Murtlap essence, Essence of dittany and wound cleaning solution so she could help with Remus’ wounds and they were good first aid potions to have on hand, and lastly a vitamin solution, and pepper up to ensure that she didn’t become ill. She copied out the list of ingredients, crossing off those she already had and making a list of those that she knew she would need to purchase. It was fortunate they were sneaking out today, so she could pick up the ingredients and have plenty of time to practice the ones she didn’t already know, before the next full moon.

“Are we heading to the library when we’re done?” Severus hissed to Lily as he decanted his potion into a phial.

She nodded her head absent-mindedly as she also finalised her work, writing her name on a label.

“By now you should all be complete, so I want a phial of your potion, labelled and on my desk before you leave the room,” instructed Professor Slughorn as the lesson drew to a close.

Severus had just grabbed his bag thrown it over his shoulder, his phial in one hand, and was reaching down to pick up his cleaned cauldron in the other, when Lily caught hold of his elbow.

“I just need a word to Slughorn before we go,” she stated. He put down his things grumping slightly at the delay and the pair waited for the line of students filing up to the front desk to recede.

“Professor?” asked Lily as she approached.

“Miss Evans,” Slughorn looked up from where he was organising the phials. “Have you made some new adaption you wish me to see?” He raised an eyebrow in interest. Severus passed over his sample. “Ah, Severus,” Slughorn’s smile grew. “Exemplary work as always, keep this up and I can see you becoming a master. Next year I’ll start the pair of you off on some more advanced work.” He nodded to himself before turning back to Lily, his hand out ready to receive her phial.

“Professor,” Lily smiled sweetly as she passed it over. “I was wondering if there was a classroom that we could use to practice potions in, in between classes?”

“Why Lily,” he raised her phial and examined the contents closely. “I do believe you have matched your friends work today, no meddling with the ingredients?” Lily shook her head.

“I felt I needed to get a handle on the correct technique with this one first, there seems too many possible volatile reactions, before making any adjustments. That’s why I wanted to see if there was a room free.” The professor nodded in agreement.

“A wise decision. I believe it wouldn’t be remiss of me to let you know that there is a vacant old potions classroom, on the second floor that hasn’t been used in a while. It is not far from my staffroom, so I would be close by if you should need any assistance.

“Thank you Professor,” Lily gushed making a mental note to check out the room.

“What was that about Lily?” Severus asked curiously as they walked out of the classroom.

“Just what I said Sev. I want to get some potions practice in. After all exams aren't that far away. Did you want to join me? We can go to the library and get our homework done and then, if there’s time, head to the room to practice a little before curfew.

Being as studious as they were neither of them had a great deal of homework outstanding and so only an hour and a half later the pair were standing in the doorway of the empty room.

“Hmm, he wasn’t understating things was he?It hasn’t been used in quite a while,” Lily ran a finger along the closest desk making patterns in the thick layer of dust. “Well I guess we had best clean it up if we’re going to use it.” She turned to her friend. “It won’t take long.”

So for the next hour they dusted, wiped and swept until…..knock, knock. Lily looked up from her position on the floor, scrubbing brush in hand.

“Oh my,” the rotund Professor, pushed his way into the room,” Well you have been doing a good job. Haven’t you?” He glanced around at the now clean and tidy room. “Though I am a little curious as to why you haven’t used magic.”

“Oh,” Lily was a little surprised, “First I guess because we didn’t want magical contamination of the ingredients, when we were doing the desks and cupboards, but for the rest,” she blushed. “I kind of forgot.”

“Ah, well. It happens to the best of us, not to worry. Looking at this room, I might just have to move some of my classes back up here.” With another chuckle Slughorn left.

“Lily you can’t just say something like that to a Professor,” the dark haired boy admonished. “I mean, _You forgot about Magic_! What’s he going to think! You’re already a Muggleborn, he’ll think you aren’t taking this seriously.” Severus waved his arms around. “You should have told him you didn’t know the charm.”

“Why can’t I say that? He knows how hard I study and that I do take everything here seriously. I’m not going to lie! I do know the charm and I should have used them. At worst he’ll think me slightly forgetful, and,” here her voice raised an octave, “What do you mean I’m a Muggleborn already? You told me yourself that being a Muggleborn didn’t matter so what does it have to do with anything?” Lily glared at him.

“Look Lily…..Petal…. Things are… they’re…… changing, there are people about now who I ……didn’t know about before and they put a great deal of emphasis on the heritage of magical people. Your heritage or lack there-of may count against you.” In the face of her glare he continued, raising his hands placatingly “Not that I am one of those people and it is only coming to light now.”

“Do you mean people like that….Voldemort?” Severus looked at her sharply.

“Yes Lily people like that, but I’m sure that if you show talent, and real dedication that not having magical parents won’t matter, at all,” he sounded as if he was trying to convince himself as much as appease her.

“Sev, there’s been lots of attacks on the families of Muggleborns and they speculate that it’s Voldemort or his followers who have been doing it. He’s unlikely to change no matter how much I study.”

“You can’t always believe everything you read in the Prophet, Petal. You know that. It’s nearly as bad as those tabloids that your Mum reads.”

“Hmmm,” Lily had her doubts but for the moment she thought that she would wait and see. Regardless of who was behind the attacks she meant to protect her family. Lily glanced around the room, “Well it looks like we’re done here.We’d best get back to our common rooms before curfew. Night Sev.”

“Night Petal.”

It was another two days before they had a chance to return to the room. Lily had had a free period and so had already started by the time Severus arrived. As he walked through the door, his eyes boggled at the sheer number of ingredients she had laid out.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing Lily?” he asked.

“Brewing,” she didn’t look up from the cauldron she was leaning over. Severus placed his bag on one of the few empty tables before coming up behind her and looking over her shoulder.

“Petal…” he asked hesitant to interrupt her concentration.

“Mmmmm,” well he thought – at least she had acknowledged his presence.

“You have a lot of potions here? And only one of them is part of the curriculum for this year,”

“Mmmm,” she gave a slight nod of agreement as she gave the potion she was working on a counter clockwise turn. “Ahhhh..” a happy smile crept across her face as the potion colour changed to a pale shimmering blue.

She straightened up then and stretched out her back, wiping a hand across her forehead to remove the perspiration. Pieces of hair had come adrift from her braid and Severus felt a strange urge to reach out a hand and tuck them behind her ear.

“Lily,” Severus tried again, “What are you up to?”

“Oh,” Lily seemed surprised at the question, but Severus never once considered that she wouldn’t tell him the truth. “Well, to be honest, I have led the Professor on slightly. While I _do_ want to practice for exams, I also wanted to prepare some potions to take home for the summer.”

“What on earth could be useful in a Muggle household? Do you even know if they will work on Muggles?”

There was much to be said about the inability of people raised in, or mostly in, the magical world to be able to think logically. She shook her head slightly, thinking that she really shouldn’t be surprised by it any more, though she would have thought that having a non-magical Father would have meant that Severus should have had at least a modicum of deductive reasoning.

“Well, some will and some won’t I would expect, and some will have a partial effect. For example essence of dittany has two effects, one to decrease infection and the other to accelerate healing. At this time no-one is sure as to how healing is accelerated though it does seem to result from an acceleration of cell growth. Now the anti-microbial effect will definitely carry across to a non-magical person. What is unknown is whether or not the healing will. It won’t however have any sort of detrimental effect, so I can take it home and try it out. Next murtlap essence…”

Severus cut her off before she could proceed any further with what was clearly building up to be a lecture, “Ok your point has been made. You have fun over here. I’ll be over there doing some private study.” He moved back to the desk his bag was on and began to unpack. Lily breathed a sigh of relief and returned to her work.

As she made her way up the corridor Lily stumbled slightly on a raised flagstone and dropped her bag. As she stooped to pick it up she was grateful that she had stored her completed potions in her pouch for the journey and made a note to order a specially cushioned box to store the phials in. She finally had a complete stock of all of the potions she wanted on hand. It had taken another four visits to the classroom, with Severus complaining most of the time, though she had to admit he did have a point about the Girding potion but she was only going to use it once a month at most, so there shouldn’t be any risk. Sev hadn’t appeared for this last session of brewing as he said he had other matters to attend to, Lily figured this meant the Herbology assignment that was due the next day.

Hoisting her bag over her shoulder Lily went to stand but was interrupted by a familiar and dreaded voice.

“Still here Mudblood? One would have thought you would have given up and left by now.” Lucius Malfoy was standing behind her, having approached while she was gathering her things from the floor. “A word of advice, be very, very careful when you go home. I’m sure it would be dreadful should something happen to your _family_.” He sneered at her as he spoke and Lily felt a shiver of fear travel up her spine.

“Surely for one such as yourself, my family and I are beneath your notice Malfoy?” Lily said with a confidence she didn’t feel. “Thank you for your concern but I am sure we will be fine.”

“Being the ignoramus that you are, you have failed to comprehend the message. Let me speak more plainly. Should you continue to return to school then your family’s lives will be forfeit.”

“Really Malfoy, as if you would sully yourself with the whereabouts of some muggles.”

He grinned maliciously at that, “Now Miss Mudblood, it would surprise you what I already know.” He raised his wand as he finished speaking, but having been expecting that since the beginning of the confrontation Lily fired off a quick Expelliarmus without waiting to see which spell he would cast and then followed it with a stupefy. Leaving the seventh year prefect face down on the floor she ran the rest of the way back to the tower where she collapsed breathlessly into a chair beside Fabian.

“You’re all in a fuss, Lils’. What’s wrong?” he asked taking in her flushed face and trembling hands. She told him about the confrontation with Malfoy and her growing concern for her family. Fabian reassured her that Malfoy wouldn’t sully himself with entering the Muggle world so her family was safe. She gnawed at her lip when he told her of Arthur’s reply to the letter he had sent. There was no means in place for portkeys to be provided to the family of Muggleborns, they just had to fend for themselves. Though there was the possibility of petitioning the ministry to allow wards to be set up around a property.

Lily had lain down on the couch after their conversation,worry preventing her from sleeping long after Fabian had gone to bed. They had penned a reply to Arthur asking whom a letter of petition should be sent to. She was still there staring into the fire, which had dwindled to glowing coals when three boys crept back into the common room.

“Another dead end!” Sirius complained.

“It’s been ages, we should just give up,” Peter agreed.

“It’s for Remus,” reasoned James. “We can’t give up just because we can’t find it straight away, we know it has to be here, and we shouldn’t discuss this here!” He looked around the room but couldn’t see anyone.

“I’m too tired to worry about it now, I’m for bed,” said Peter through a wide yawn, and the three boys made their way up the stairs to the dormitory. Lily rolled over on the couch with a sigh. What she was doing each full moon was helping, she knew that, however she was sure that Remus would get a greater benefit if the others could join him. It wouldn’t be that hard, she mused to sneak into the library, again, and get the books and leave them for somewhere for the Marauders to find. In fact if she could find the energy to get up now she could was sure she could have it organised by morning. With a groan and a sigh she pushed herself upright and went about her work.

The next morning as James sat, eyes closed and cheek resting in his palm, thoughtlessly shovelling forkfuls of scrambled egg into his mouth, he was interrupted by the arrival of the post. In fact a letter was deposited into his breakfast, landing with enough force to spray the eggs all over the table and boy.

“Ergh! Bloody owls are a menace,” James groaned, opening his eyes at the soft thud and noticing the mess. Remus sitting beside him quickly charmed him clean while he rescued the letter. It was similar to the one that Sirius had received in first year and his immediate thought was that it was another prank.

_James,_

_You will find all that you need for your most recent project, stowed under the bench in the Quidditch locker room._

_A Friend._

He passed the letter to Remus with a raised eyebrow, silently asking his opinion. Remus only had time for a brief glance before Sirius snatched the out of his hand, read it and passed it on to Peter.

“Well any ideas?” James asked.

“It doesn’t look the same as the one Sirius got,” said Remus cautiously.

“However you can never be too careful,” added Peter.

“We could use your cloak to check it out,” mused Sirius.

“Agreed,” nodded Remus. “If two of us go under the cloak then we should be able to avoid any unpleasantness.”

“So who wants to come with?” James asked looking around at the others. Sirius of course raised his hand immediately. “Alright let’s go.” The two boys went to stand, only to be interrupted by Remus.

“Shouldn’t we make some sort of plan?” James shrugged.

“We have one, we sneak in, check out this package, and sneak out, no worries.”

“But, what if…” Peter started to speak, but James and Sirius had left before he could finish. “They could have listened at the very least,” he complained. Remus patted his back while nodding sympathetically and continuing to eat his breakfast.

“Shhh, if you keep that up they’ll know we’re here,” James shushed Sirius for what felt like the fortieth time. Sirius just laughed.

“James there’s no-one here,” he stepped out from under the cloak into the empty locker room. “So where’s this stuff supposed to be?”

James bent over and looked under the benches. There tucked up in a dark corner was a package wrapped in brown paper and tied up with string.

“Here,” he reached out a hand and picked it up. “Should we open it, or do you think there could be curses on it or something?”

Sirius shrugged, “Don’t know, kinda seemed genuine to me.”

James sat down on the bench, undid the string, and slowly unwrapped the bulky parcel, to reveal two books with book marks protruding from the top, a white paper bag with some sort of dried leaf in it and four phials of potion. He raised his eyes to Sirius.

“Go on, open the book to the book mark,” Sirius encouraged.

“Becoming an Animagus,” James read the chapters title from the top of the page, paling. “Someone knows!”

“Hmm, more to the point someone knows and someone is encouraging us!” Sirius replied sitting down next to his friend and grabbing the other book. A quick scan of the marked page, revealed the ingredients for the potion so he reached over for one of the phials, and held it up so that he could see the minute writing on the label.

Finally James noticed that the place mark in the book he was holding was actually another note.

_Care should be taken when conversing in the room of commons. Little ears can hear big secrets_ _which should be protected. Never the less, goals that are altruistic should be rewarded. So assistance has been provided for your journey of discovery. Components three must be combined to achieve your aim. Once no longer required the literary resources should be returned anonymously to the repository of knowledge, so as to avoid erroneous repercussions. The fourth phial is provided so clarity can be assured before usage._

_Best Wishes_

“Alright that’s just weird,” commented Sirius. “We’d better show it to Remus.” They re-wrapped the package and trundled back up to the castle, to drag Remus and Peter back to their dormitory.

The four boys lounged on their beds discussing the note and the contents of the parcel.

“Well the note for all its weird terminology is pretty straight forward,” Remus said.

“Really, I can’t understand it at all,” complained Peter.

“That’s alright, we’ll translate it for you,” Sirius reached over and patted the other boy on the head.

“Sirius!” the shorter boy whined pushing the hand away. “Like you know what it means!” Sirius went to open his mouth to reply but stopped and shut it again with a wry grin and a shrug.

“Ok, tell us what it says Remus,” James said.

“So obviously, you were overheard in the common room the other night, by someone who thinks that what you’re doing is a good thing. So he has provided us, well you guys, with the means to become animagi. They have taken the books from the library which contain the spell, made the potion and supplied the mandrake leaf, these are the three components required. They have even given us an extra portion of the potion so we can test it and make sure it is correct. However we are responsible for returning the books to the library without getting caught, and if we are caught it there is nothing they can do about it.”

“Well that covers that then, glad I could point it out to you all,” Sirius said puffing out his chest. Two seconds later he got hit in the head by Remus’ pillow. The ensuing pillow fight derailed the conversation until Peter’s pillow burst showering them all in feathers. With a quick reparo all was well again and they continued.

“Ok, Peter, could you test the potion for us and make sure it has been made correctly,” James asked, the blonde nodded happily. “So then we need to decide when we do this.”

“How long is it going to take?” Sirius asked. James moved so he could read over Remus’ shoulder.

“The Mandrake leaf needs to be held in the mouth for a month.There’s a note here at the side, that an extra two days should be added if the leaf has been dried, as it will require that time to soften up before it can work. Then we take the potion which should induce a trance like state which should reveal the animal we will each turn into. Finally there is a spell, which depending on the skill, power and maturity of the individual can take some time from 1 week to 12 months to succeed at. Though in this not here it mentions that meditation can help speed up the process. Eventually after enough practice, the transformation can be performed wandless and wordlessly,” Remus read. He and James then tipped their head’s to the right wile still staring at the book.

“That doesn’t look comfortable!” James squeaked.

“What?” Sirius made a grab for the book, but Remus quickly moved it. He lowered it so that the others could see the pictures of the various stages of transformation. Peter’s face turned a shade of green.

“So sometime between six weeks to a year,” James summarised, ignoring the disturbing images on the next page of failed transformations. “It says that it’s difficult to talk with the mandrake leaf in your mouth and you should use a gentle sticking charm to hold it in place, because if it falls out you have to start again. So we will need to look that up first.”

“I think it might be noticed if you and James don’t talk for a month,” Remus pointed out.

“We could start it over the holidays? If everyone came round, we could act like we’d all caught that muggle disease that Lily had last year,” James suggested. “You remember the one,” he looked at Remus, “Ton-sell-tus.”

“Tonsillitis,” Remus corrected. “I guess, I just don’t know if magicals can get it.”

“Hey,” James eyes lit up. “Sirius that could work for you. You could tell your Dad that you had been near some Muggleborns who got sick and you think you picked up their illness, and that you should be isolated or sent to stay with us for the duration. Which would also get you out of your house.”

“Do you really think it could work?” Sirius asked hopefully, he had been dreading going home.

“I think if we get Mum and Dad on board for it,” he was stopped by the shocked expressions on the three faces that were looking at him. “Not the Animagi, thing you idiots. The sickness thing, Mum and Dad can verify that there are diseases that could be caught from muggles and they know how to treat them.”

“So we have a plan then?” three heads nodded. “Ok so when is good on the hols for you guys to come round for a month?”

Peter grimaced, “I’ll have to write Mum.”

“The sooner the better for me,” Sirius said.

“And I’ll just come and go when I can,” Remus added. Peter and James drafted letters with the help of the others then they ran up to the owlery to post them before lunch.

Lily had watched silently the morning that James had received the note to go to the locker rooms. She had watched again, standing invisibly in a corner of the room as they undid the package. The wording of the letter inside had been deliberately obtuse so that it made clear that it was nothing like the letter that Sirius had received in first year. She was slightly concerned that Remus would be able to identify her writing, but as yet he hadn’t said anything. They were now all sitting in Charms and she looked over to see the four of them heads together conversing under the guise of working on the shield charm that they had been allocated by Professor Flitwick. As she had already been taught it over the Summer Lily was not paying full attention to class, and this was noticed by the professor.

“Miss Evans,” Flitwick called out to her. “If you could demonstrate for us.”He indicated to the centre of the room. He often called on her to demonstrate when he noticed her focus slipping.

Lily stood and took a position opposite the diminutive man. He raised his wand to cast.

“Protego!” the spell bounced harmlessly off her shield. The little man bounced on his toes in excitment.

“Now Miss Evans, if you could demonstrate another shield,” he raised his wand again

“Protego Duo!”

“Another.”

“Protego Maxima!”

“And another.”

“Protego Totalum,” with each shield the little Professor became more thrilled until he was practically vibrating with excitement. “Well done Miss Evans,” he gushed, “you may sit down.” He rushed over to the shelf behind his desk clearly looking for something. “It seems that this class has not been challenging enough for you, so for the remainder of our time, you may peruse this.”

The book he gave to her was….old….practically ancient. It was bound in brown leather, with thick yellowed parchment pages. The words: _Charmes for Protection by Salvadore Cavalier_ were embossed on the front in a bold silver font. Lily carefully opened it to the first page and was quickly engrossed in the dissertation on protective charms for the house and person. As she read she took notes on the various charms that could be used in combination with runes to form a protective layer or ward around a building, on the off chance that the ministry would allow her to help set up wards on her parent’s house.

Just as interesting was the author’s theory on the ability of a witch or wizard to use their life force to protect another. He hypothesised that this Protego Vitam, would be stable enough (assuming the good health of the protector) to continue to protect an individual or group for a period of time in a location separate to the caster, from nearly any curse, though he also theorised that it was fraught with danger as it was possible to over-reach ones limit, expending too much life force which would cause death to the caster.


	17. Into the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James return to Godric's Garden.

Into the Garden

It only took the ministry two days to reply to Lily’s petition with an impersonal form letter that stated that the ministry had no jurisdiction to supply any muggle with the means of securing their property or person against a magical threat. Lily might have accepted the response without protest if it hadn’t arrived on the same day the prophet reported another witch missing. The back page held the story ofthe disappearance of Lacy Moon, whom Gideon informed Lily had graduated the previous year,. She had been seen the evening before going to bed and been abducted in the middle of the night. Only her wily old Grandmother noticed the disturbance and attempted to intervene by whacking one of the assailants over the head with the family’s cast iron frying pan knocking him unconscious and then perusing another up the street dressed only in her floral nightgown. Being a mixed household (muggleborn and muggle) both the police and Aurors were contacted and the strange unconscious man, dressed in black robes with a bone mask, was taken into custody. Because of this Lily decided to persist with her enquires and penned a reply asking for permission to have the underage restriction for magic lifted for a period of time at the commencement of the school holidays so that she could place the necessary charms herself, and that she was quite willing to be guided in doing so by any of age Witch or Wizard that the ministry decided was suitable. She quoted the Prophets article as evidence for the requirement for the protection to be placed.

It was as she was walking back from the owlery having posted her letter to the Ministry that she turned a corner and her elbow met with James’ forearm. Stepping back with a surprised ‘Oh!,” she realised she hadn’t had an opportunity to speak with the boy since the incident in defence.

“Sorry Potter,” she said as she flexed the elbow with which she had hit the boy. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“S’Alright,” he murmured as he rubbed the spot on his arm that she had collided with. “Sharp elbows you’ve got there Evans.”

“All the better to bruise you with,” she replied cheekily. “Do you think you can spare time to head to the Garden soon?” she asked.

“Well, not till the Quidditch final is over. Emmeline has got us practicing every spare minute,” he grimaced, feeling a little bad, he had put her off rather a lot and he was rather curious to find out what was in there himself.

“Mmm, after that it’s exams,” she frowned, not wanting to interrupt her study time.“How about the day after exams?” she offered.

He nodded, “I can’t think why not. I’ve got post to send, see ya round Evans.” Lily watched the boy for a moment as he trotted up the corridor, before continuing on her way.

The second last full moon of the school year fell on May the 6th. It was a Monday. It was also the first opportunity that Lily had to test out her supply of potions. She had managed to procure a potions box complete with cushioning charms which now had every one of it’s 36 slots filled and was tucked away in the multi-coloured pouch she wore around her neck. The record player, which Remus seemed to have forgotten about, incense, bowl and matches were all hidden in one of the spare rooms in the shrieking shack, Lily having managed to sneak them away the day before. It only remained for her to make her excuses and head out for the night.

After one extra warm shower, her flushed cheeks provided an excuse to head to the infirmary for the night and she left the common room, hiding in the lee of Hagrid’s hut while Madame Pomfrey took Remus in and got him set up. Lily waited less than a minute once the Matron had passed by on her return to the castle after leaving the boy, before she was ducking quietly through the shadows and slipping into the tunnel under the still frozen willow.

She could still hear Remus moving quietly around in the room above. It would be a close call tonight between Lily making her way up the stairs and his change. The door above closed with a snick, this was followed by a click as the lock slid home. Breathing out slowly, Lily crept up the stairs, the record player under one arm and the mortar in the other. She placed them down on the top steps and cast her spells as Remus’ pain filled screams made ripples in the air.

Early the next morning Lily, reached into the pouch and pulled out two vials, quickly swallowing down a wideye and wit sharpening potion, leaving the girding potion in case she needed something later in the day. It didn’t take her long to collect her things, cancel the spells and quickly duck through to check on her friend. This morning she found him passed out on the floor arms and legs askew. She levitated him onto the bed, and treated his injuries as best she could then ducked into the tunnel. Emerging from the dank passage just as the sun was rising. The cool spring air refreshed her even more, as she thought, with a self-satisfied smile, that she had just enough time to have a shower before starting the day.

Four hours later as Lily was sitting behind her desk waiting for Professor Slughorn to appear for their potions lessons, her early morning enthusiasm had well and truly worn off. As usual Severus was at her side.

“Lily,” Severus whispered.

“Mmmm,” she responded.

“I know you are getting on with the rest of the Gryffindors but there is something I have to tell you,” he said fervently in an undertone.

“What is it?” Lily asked with a gulp, hoping that Severus hadn’t figured out Remus’ affliction.

“There is something wrong with Lupin!” Her heart beat faster.

“Oh poor Remus!” Lily exclaimed feigning shock. “Do you think he is ok? I hope it isn’t serious!”

“P..poor Remus! Lily, I am trying to tell you he’s up to something,” Sev insisted.

“No, not Remus, he wouldn’t hurt a bowtruckle.”

“There is evidence Lily.” Severus quickly glanced around the room to ensure that Slughorn hadn’t arrived as yet. “Yesterday, McNair overheard him telling _Potter_,” he spat the name, “that he was ill so he was going to see Pomfrey and not to expect to see him at dinner, but Lucius Malfoy had to go to the infirmary to get a potion for Narcissa Black and said that there was no-one else there!”

“Really, that’s what you’re basing this on?” the redhead scoffed. “He was probably in the lavatory, or showering, or ducked up to the tower to get a change of clothes or any of a dozen other things when Malfoy was there, really Severus use some common sense!” she shook her head at him.

Lily hoped that her reasonable lie would convince Sev that nothing was going on. She really hated lying to him but, she couldn’t see another option. She knew how he felt about Werewolves so there was no way she was going to expose Remus’ secret. Head slightly foggy with fatigue she glanced to the front of the room and was relieved to see that the Professor had arrived.

“Books out,” the jovial man said bright eyes looking around the room. “Today will be a lecture for the potion we, and by we I mean you, will brew on Friday.”

Lily reached into her bag to extract her parchment, quill and ink. It looked like she was definitely going to need the girding potion to make it through the day!

Lily’s Wednesday afternoon training had been going well, they rotated their duelling partner regularly, but Lily was compelled to learn more. Lily still felt that if she had known more the previous year she would have managed better. She was driven by the need to protect both herself and others. Gideon had decided that there wasn’t too much more that he could teach her so she was waiting in an empty classroom for her first lesson with Professor Flitwick.

“Miss Evans?” the professor stuck his head around the door.

“I’m here, professor,” Lily replied, getting to her feet.

“Oh, good. Now what would you like to focus on?” the diminutive man asked as he pushed the door open and entered the room. He pulled out a seat at the desk next to Lily and sat down facing her.

“Well first, I would very much like to discuss the text you let me read the other day. I’ve been doing some work and managed to adapt a couple of protective spells, but I find it really interesting how the authorwas talking about the living shield.” The pair began a discussion on the usage of emotion to power spells. It lasted long into the evening and though she hadn’t learnt any new spells Lily felt the time was well spent.

A fortnight later and the Quidditch season was finally over. With Gryffindor pulling off a win by a narrow margin from Ravenclaw. There had been a wild party in the common room that lasted until McGonagall had appeared in her tartan dressing gown, hair still tied up in a bun and to the horror of the attendees had threatened to confiscate Lily’s record player. The third years could now be found grouped together in the common room studying ready for their exams, at least Remus, Mary, Sarah and Lily were studying. Sirius and James had started a game of exploding snap, Alison and Louisa sat on the opposite side of the group to Lily and were busy gossiping and Peter was lying on the rug beside the group snoring softly.

Remus raised his head from the notes he was reviewing, they had been provided by Peter after a full moon, “Lily, I can’t read these notes on cheering charms. Can you go through it with me?” He looked over to where the redhead was writing summaries on spare pieces of parchment.

Without lifting her head from her work she replied, “The cheering charm is known to have be invented by Felix Summerbee sometime during the thirteenth century, when he cast it on his eldest child who caused a disruption in the local market by having a fit of hysterical laughter in front of the local grocer highly offending the man who believed the child was laughing at him. He then banned the Summerbees from his store and they were forced to move towns in order to eat. When performed correctly they cause the recipient to be happy, however when overdone, as in the example of Mr Summerbee’s son Wilbert, can cause the person to be overcome by hysterical fits of laughter.”

With a swirl of her quill she finished off the page she was working on and finally looked over at the boy as he jotted down her words in the margin. Lily wondered if she would ever recover the friendship she thought that she had had with him during their first year. She had come a long way this year and she did feel more comfortable with the group, well most of the group perhaps not Alison and Louisa, though she couldn’t help holding back a little. To be honest she was still more relaxed with Gid, Fabe and Doc and the fourth year girls. The apologies she had received, though she couldn’t recall receiving one from Sirius, Alison or Louisa, and more importantly the change in behaviour in nearly all of them helped in a way, but there was still a barrier there, a level of trust that she just couldn’t give. Realising she had been staring at the blonde she turned back to her notes.

“Lily, you’re the best of us at potions, do you have time tomorrow to take me through how to make a confusing concoction? I’ve got a feeling it is going to be on our exams this year,” Lily looked over at Mary with a nod and a small smile.

“Sure, there’s an unused classroom on the second floor we can go to, after lunch we have a spare.”

“Thanks Lily,” Mary smiled.

Suddenly Alison jumped to her feet with a huff, “I can’t take this anymore. It’s like you’ve all fallen under that little witches spell,” she pointed an accusing finger at Lily. “I don’t see why you’re all asking Miss Mud for Brains, for help, it’s not like she knows anything!” She stomped off.

Lousia stood, cheeks cherry red, “S..S…she’s just really stressed about the exams,” she stammered and followed after her friend.

“If she’s so stressed, maybe she should try studying,” Lily muttered quietly.

“Well,” Sirius said ignoring Alison’s outburst in favour of addressing Lily’s comment, as he lounged back and stretched himself out to take up the space the girls had left behind, arms folded under his head, “why worry, there is still another week till exams. Plenty of time.”

“Because,” said Mary, reaching a hand over to poke him in the ribs.

“Oi!”

“Because, not all of us are as smart as you,” she poked him once again for good measure.

“Oi, stop being so violent!”

Mary just grinned at him, then reached over and messed up his hair, “If you aren’t contributing to this study session, then you can sod off.”

“Language, Miss McDonald, I am horrified!” James grinned, as Sirius smoothed his hair back into place.

“Besides,” Sirius added, “We are learning by osmosis.”

“Big words, Black. Do you even know what it means?” Lily enquired.

“’Course I do Evans,” he paused. “Remus told me,” the black haired boy grinned. “It means you guys keep talking over points and I listen in and learn stuff. I’m soaking it, like a sponge…..whatever that is. Like how I now know there is a free room on the second floor.” He gave her a wink.

“Hey that room is for potions practice only!”

He nodded agreeably, “I am sure we can make several _useful_ potions there,” he looked smugly over at James.

“Right you are Sirius,” the messy haired boy agreed. “Speaking of which, I believe we have some _study_ to do in our room.” James grabbed Sirius’s arm and hauled him to standing, before nudging Peter awake with his foot.

“Time to get up Pete, we have some _work_ to do,” Remus gathered up his books and followed Sirius and James up the stairs, saying a quiet thanks to the girls.

“Well, ladies it has been a wonderful afternoon, my thanks for your company,” Peter did a funny little bow that had the girls laughing on his way out.

“Finally! Now that they are gone we can get back to work!” sighed Lily.

“Do you think they are working on another prank?” Sarah asked.

“Who cares!” Lily huffed.

“At least they haven’t been picking on anyone in particular this year Lily. Some of the pranks have been quite amusing,”

“Mmmm, but whatever they are doing upstairs, isn’t going to help me get through the exams so I’d rather study then think about them.” The much reduced group opened their books once more.

“Ready for your exams Lils?” Doc asked before shoving an overladen fork into his mouth.

“Eww, Doc if you can’t close your mouth, you’ve put too much in! I’m sure your mother would be horrified, Molly certainly would be.”

He swallowed quickly, smiling sheepishly, “Sorry Lils’ think I am growing again. I feel hungry all the time!” He rubbed a hand over his stomach.

Lily shook her head before returning to the question he’d asked, “I think I’m ok. I have Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy and Runes today. So after this I won’t have time to think!”

“I’ll make sure to save some lunch for you, in case they run over. Good luck.”

“Speaking of which, I’d best go.” Taking a last bite of toast Lily headed to the classroom for her first exam.

On Thursday afternoon with her exams finished, a much more relaxed Lily could be found lying under the willow by the black lake, using Severus’ leg as pillow as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. Held in her hands was a heavy tome on runes, that the professor had recommended, on how different runes could be linked together in different combinations for warding. The chapters had given her several ideas for the protections she wanted to place around her home. She had a notebook in which she had drawn a dozen schematics already though she was having trouble figuring out a warning system that would alert her parents, as they weren’t intrinsically magical. The other major difficulty was going to be finding a suitable power source to keep the wards charged while she was not at home, she didn’t think using Eva and Harry was a wise idea.

“Petal, put up the book and relax. We’re done with exams,” Severus patted her on the head.

Lily pushed his hand out of the way and sat up with a sigh, swinging her legs out in front of her so she could lean against the tree trunk beside him.

“This isn’t study Sev. I’m trying to figure out how to put wards up at home. If I use runes and not spells then I won’t get in trouble with the ministry for breaking the restriction, except for charging them and that should be a once off, if I can manage it right.”

“You don’t need to bother with that Lily,” Sev dismissed her concerns. “No-one is going to be attacking you parents.”

“Lucy Moon went missing not even three weeks ago,” she huffed looking at him incredulously. Was he in denial or did he truly believe that muggleborns were safe outside of school? “Besides Lucius Malfoy has already threatened my family directly!”

“He was joking Lily, really, you shouldn’t have taken him seriously,” he scoffed, a bitter twist in his stomach. How dare Lucius threaten _his_ Lily! It was like first year all over again, he had to get Lucius to see how talented Lily was despite her blood.

“You weren’t there Sev. He was deadly serious! I’m really worried about them.” Sev closed his eyes ignoring her pale complexion and wide fearful eyes. “And there is still Lucy Moon.”

“Oh she probably got lost on holiday and will turn up soon,” he said dismissively.

“She was taken from her bed, her Gran knocked one of the guys out and chased another up the street. The Prophet said so.” Lily could not understand why Sev was denying what had happened both, between herself and Malfoy and with Lacy Moon’s abduction.

“And the Prophet always tells the truth does it?” Seeing she was getting frustrated he added, “besides we’re only in third year, what could we actually do about it. The ministry won’t be willing to do anything to help because they're muggles, and we aren’t allowed to do magic outside of school.”

“I know that,” Lily said somewhat despondently, “I already wrote to them, and they said they won’t help. So I’ve applied for a permit to be allowed to do magic for a few days at the start of hols, and I have been discussing with Professor Flitwick and Professor Babbling about what sort of protections they think I can manage to put into place. I know it won’t be the same, but if I can add something to warn them so it allows them time to get out in the event of an attack…..I have to do it, don’t you see?They’re my family!”

Severus shook his head knowing there was going to be no arguing with her on this point. Personally he didn’t see why she would want to save them anyhow, they were only muggles after all. Nice muggles admittedly, well except for Petunia, but still just muggles. In the end they would all turn out just like his father, they just hadn’t shown it yet.

The next morning Lily met James in the common room long before the others rose, neither being particularly keen to be seen alone with the other. Lily had already been down to the kitchens and she gave James a peace offering consisting of several pieces of toast slathered in his favourite jam which he promptly ate.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Lily said as they headed out of the common room.

“S’alright,” James replied. “I’m actually kind of keen to see what the treasure is. Have you had any more dreams about it.”

Lily shook her head, “Not since I found that blade.”

“Oh that reminds me,” James put his hand into his pocket and drew something out of it and held it out for her to see. “I found this ages ago after a Quidditch practice. Thought it might be related to the quote somehow.”

She looked at the golden piece of metal. “Do you think they fit?”

“Depends if you believe in coincidences or not I guess,”

Lily reached into her bag and withdrew the blade. After the incident in Defence Against the Dark Arts she had created a leather sheath for it. They had made their way through the front doors as they were speaking and out onto the lawn. The sun was just breeching the hills and it was still quite cool. They both paused to examine the pieces.

“Let’s wait till we get there to try it out.” James suggested. “Best if we get out of sight before Hagrid comes out.” Lily nodded her agreement.

It didn’t take them long to make their way down the path, across the stream and into the garden. Lily thought she saw the wolves peering through the undergrowth on either side of the gate but they did not call out to her. It had been a while since she had last been to the garden and Lily was surprised by the abundance of flowers that had shot up out of the earth.

“Well, this looks a little different,” James muttered.

“So much better than last year,” Lily agreed.

They knelt once more beside the Lion and pressed their joined hands to the stone to reveal the steps leading into the earth. The paused as they reached the bottom, waiting for a fall of flowers that didn’t come.

“Well that was anti-climactic,” Lily murmured as James stepped past her into the space. A rumble sounded and a wall slid up from the floor along the line that had been present the last time. It had a doorway in its centre. James took another step towards it, but the rumbling had not stopped and more walls were raised blocking their path.

“You were saying?” James turned back to Lily. “Perhaps before we start we should look at the blade and hilt, in case we need it later. Delving into their pockets they retrieved the components and Lily passed the blade over without needing to be asked. James raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

Lily shrugged and gave a small self depreciating grin, “After defence I figure I should be kept away from any sharp object that has nothing to do with potions.”

Gingerly holding the blade in his right hand, and the hilt in his left James bought the two together, a small pulse of magic later and they were joined. They made a dagger about a foot in length which emitted a soft white light. Sliding it back into the leather sheath, James tucked the knife into his pocket.

“Alright so what do we have here?”

“At a guess it is a maze, contents unknown, our objective is to make it to the doorway on the other side.”

Lily had wandered a little to the left while James was working on the dagger and found a gap in the wall. She took a deep breath, “Are you ready?”

“I’ll lead,” James said with more confidence then he felt. Lily stepped to the side and let him.

Two hours later they were still wandering lost in the maze, it appeared that the walls moved. At least they thought they did. There was one passage way where they had come to a dead end, only to back up and find another wall blocking their way, a gap to the left that they both would have taken an oath hadn’t been there before.

“Argh,” sniped Lily as their way was blocked yet again. “Do you even know which way you are going?”

“As if you could do any better!” the boy defended.

“I could too!”

“Well go on then,” he challenged.

“Fine!”

Lily took the lead but even with her using a ‘point me’ spell in made no difference, though they did confirm that walls were moving. Another hour had passed and James’ stomach was beginning to make his hunger known. Finally Lily stopped.

“First,” she said, reaching into bag and pulled out a couple of apples. “Eat.” Neither spoke while the apples were consumed. “Now! We need to look at this another way. We are making no headway by staying in the maze!”

“We don’t exactly have another option,” James griped.

“We’re wizards Potter,” James raised a brow with a smirk. “Grr, fine! You’re a wizard, I’m a witch. The point is that we have magic. If being in the maze is not productive, then let’s not be in the maze.”

“What do you suggest Evans,”

Lily raised a hand and pointed, “the walls don’t reach the ceiling, we go up.”

“I didn’t bring a broomstick.”

“That’s ok because _Wingardium Leviosa_ is a first year spell Potter. I’m sure you’ll manage.” She patted his cheek condescendingly. “I’ll lift you up first, are you ready.”

“Scared Evans?”

“You wish! I just don’t want you being able to look up my skirt.” She had pulled out her wand as she finished speaking and already commenced the wand action before James was prepared, he gave a startled yelp as his feet left the ground.

“Ok Evans, point made, but for future reference, I wouldn’t have. An idiot I may be but there are some lines I absolutely wouldn’t cross. Mum would kill me!” He was lowered carefully on to the wall. “Not sure it is any better up here, there’s no real room to walk, the walls are only about four inches wide and I’m afraid to say my balance isn’t that good, but I can see a path to the exit, maybe if we follow that, but keep checking?”

“It’s a plan,” Lily said as she lower the boy. “To be honest I doubt my balance would be good enough either.”

They began walking with James again in the lead. With regular stops to check their direction it only took them another twenty minutes to reach the end of the maze. The pair glanced at the final ten feet to the pedestal with its box perched on top. Just because there didn’t appear to be any further obstacles didn’t mean there wasn’t any. James pulled out the dagger and unsheathed it and Lily retrieved the key from her pouch.

“Shall we?” Lily nodded towards the box.

“Yep,” James stepped forward cautiously when nothing happened he stepped forward again, tension building with each step until they were both standing in front of the box. Disappointingly no keyhole appeared in the wall.

“After all that, where do we stick the ruddy key?” James asked.

“Keep your shirt on Potter. Let’s look around.” Closer inspection of the area revealed a slot in the top of the box. James raised the dagger and slid it into the slot with a snap and a section of the wall fell out of the wall with a crash, revealing an ornate bronze keyhole. With a grin Lily took the key and inserted it into the hole.

“Potter, I believe this will require us both.”

James reached over and placed his hand over hers again and together they turned the key. With a grinding of stone on stone a large segment of the wall dropped forward and they had to scurry backwards out of the way. In the revealed alcove imbedded in a rock wall was a sword, with a ruby in the hilt and a swirl of writing up the blade. Words appeared on the wall above it.

_One of my blood, not alone_

_Found the garden t’was my own_

_A new of blood to help him see_

_Now pull the revealed blade free_

_My sword crafted by Goblins true_

_Will come to those who daring do_

_Take up the sword and fight for right_

_Lead all the soldiers of the light_

_Darkness comes, a warrior needed_

_Leave my message not un-heeded_

_Son of the two comes to life_

_His blood payment will end the strife._

_So she dreamed and so I see_

_Leave not the sword, remember me._

Barely daring to breath James reached out his hand to grasp the hilt and tug it free from the stone. Cheekily he turned to Lily.

“Well I guess we got what we came for so we can go now. I’m hungry, how long do you think it is till lunch?”

Lily groaned.


	18. Third Year's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't started Number 4 yet as I want to get Sword and Shield finished, and I have a time travel story that is in need of much editing. But I have sketchy plans through to seventh year which I will write as the inspiration strikes.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed my little kid's fic.
> 
> FeeBe xo

Third Year’s End

It took the pair some time to make their way to the Headmaster’s office. James was all for keeping the sword for himself, but Lily put her foot down and insisted that they take it to Dumbledore.Eventually he gave in, though he refused to allow her to put the sword into her pouch insisting on carrying it. There were surprisingly few students in the corridors given the hour, so they only had to hide in side corridors or behind suits of armour the twice on their way to their current location standing in front of the gargoyle, where they were arguing in low tones about how to access the office beyond. Their whispered debate was interrupted by the man they were trying to see.

“Miss Evans, Mr Potter, it is a surprise to see you here. Together at that,” the old man looked over his half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes twinkling. He waved a hand and the gargoyle sprung to the side, leading the way up the staircase he continued, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Lily and James glanced at each other before following, after some silent debate Lily spoke. “At the start of the year I experienced a series of dreams that lead me into the Garden.” She looked over to see if he knew what she was referring to, Dumbledore nodded, recalling Hagrid mentioning the Garden when Lily had been missing. “We…that is Potter and I followed the instructions in my dream and have retrieved an item from a hidden room beneath the Lion statue in the middle of the garden.”

Reluctantly James placed the sword on the Headmaster’s desk. Dumbledore took his seat and leant forwards steepled hands pressed to his lips as he gazed at the ruby encrusted sword.

“Are you aware of what it is that you have discovered?” he reached out a hesitant finger to stroke the ruby in the hilt.

“Well, given it’s got his name monogramed on the side, we believe it’s Godric Gryffindor’s sword,” James replied cheekily.

“Potter!” Lily hissed sharply.

“What?!” James turned innocent wide-eyes on Lily.

“Behave!”

“Indeed it is,” Dumbledore cut across the exchange. “And what is the purpose behind its re-discovery, I wonder?”

“There was writing on the wall it was embedded in Professor that said it would be needed in the war.”

Dumbledore looked momentarily startled. “Mmmm, perhaps I should have a look for myself? Would you mind dreadfully?”

Lily looked confused.

“Your memory Miss Evans, may I extract it and view it?” the old man explained.

“How do I…..” she began to ask, still confused.

“Merely think of the memory and I will do the rest.” Dumbledore rose to his seat and extended his wand to Lily’s temple, grasping a silver strand and gently pulling it free and placing it into a phial that suddenly appeared in his left hand.

“Did you want mine as well Professor?” James asked.

“If you don’t mind,” the process was then repeated, and the pair were dismissed.

“Well I guess you’ll be heading to lunch then?” Lily said as they walked down the staircase that led away from the office.

“Mmmm,” James agreed as his stomach gave a loud gurgle.

“Well it was….nice,” Lily winced at how lame she sounded, “solving the puzzle with you.”

“Yeah,” James nodded awkwardly as they arrived at the doors to the Great Hall. Lily reached out a hand ready to push them open. James couldn’t explain the feeling vague feeling of loss he experienced as she moved to join the twins. Deciding it must be hunger pains and not anything to worry about he strolled over to join Sirius who was having a pie eating competition with Peter. Shaking his head, James wondered why Sirius bothered, after all these competitions only ever ended one way.

“A knut says that Pete wins,” Benjy said from beside him as he shovelled pie into his own mouth.

James laughed, “I don’t take sucker bets!”

In the end, as always, Peter reigned triumphant consuming 10 pies to Sirius’ rather measly 6. As they walked away from the table James patted his friend on the shoulder.

“Maybe next time Sirius, you’ll get him next time.”

The second last day of term dawned and the common room was alive with conversation. Tiny muggleborn firsties exchanging addresses so that they had someone to write to who would understand, and the magic world wouldn’t seem like such a dream. Little second years heads bowed together as they plotted ways to work around the reasonable restriction for under-age magic laws.Thenot so little third years had done all this before so they merely trooped through the room and headed down to breakfast, which for the boys at least was the most important thing going on at the moment.After all who cared about the evenings leaving feast or the fact that the exam results would be posted later that morning?

A ministry barn owl winged its way to the redheaded muggleborn seated at the Gryffindor table just as she served herself a portion of the pancakes. Interrupted before she could squeeze the lemon quart she held in her right hand over the stack, she relieved it of its very official looking letter. Wiping the juice from her hand she opened the letter right there at the table, it was too important to wait!

“Interesting news Squirt?” Gideon asked as he climbed over the bench to sit down beside her.

“Mmmmm,” she distractedly replied, a glazed expression on her face.

“Lily…..Lily!” After being unable to gain her attention Doc clicked his fingers in from of her face, which caused her to jump.

“Doc,” she complained, one hand over her rapidly beating heart. “You startled me! When did you get here?”

“About five minutes ago, I called your name and everything,”

“Oh, sorry,” Lily apologised, “Did you want anything?” She indicated to the plates in front of her.

Doc shook his head, “Just checking in. We..” he gestured to Gid and Fabe before continuing, “were getting worried as you after reading your letter you appeared to have ‘checked out’.”

“Yeah, so what is in that letter Lils’? If you don’t mind us asking that is?” Fabian asked.

“Well,” Lily started, “You remember that article about Lily Moon, and all the disappearances?” They nodded so she continued. “That whole incident made me worried about my family, especially during term when I’m not there. So I wrote to the ministry to see what they could do. The short answer is nothing. So I changed tack and asked if I could have a reprieve from the restriction for a couple of days, and under the advisement of an adult witch or wizard, of their recommendation, set up some alert wards at my place. This is their reply.”

“Well don’t keep us waiting what did they say?”

Lily grinned, “They actually said yes, which surprised me! I had plans to set up the wards regardless and take the warning for breaking the restriction on the chin. Sometimes it’s better to ask forgiveness than permission.”

“Wards are a tricky business,” Gideon warned.

“I know, I’ve been talking about it with Flitwick and Babbling. I have a meeting with them today to show them my final plans.”

“So, who have the Ministry in their infinite wisdom decided will supervise you.”

Lily grimaced, “Charlus and Dorea Potter. You don’t suppose they are related to…”

“Yep,” Fabian chortled. “They’re his Aunt and Uncle. On the plus side though they are top Aurors, both of them, so I should think they know a thing or two about wards.”

The dark-haired boy waited awkwardly silent for the girl to notice him.

“Hey, um…Evans….I,” Sirius scuffed his feet on the flagstones.

“Yes,” she paused and turned to face him.

“About last year… well I know I should have said it before but I needed a chance to…..you know, think about things. ” Sirius had his gazed trained on the floor, not daring to look at the girl in front of him.

“Meant what Black,” she prompted when he stalled.

“That I’m….sorry,” he said finally meeting her steady green gaze. “For being a prat last year, we didn’t think…

“Clearly,” Lily replied nonplussed. “I’m glad you’ve thought about it, but you’ll excuse me if I don’t forgive you right away. I’ll need to….think about it.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he shrugged a shoulder.“Um, well, I’ll just go then.” He waved awkwardly and practically sprinted back to where the Marauders were seated around the fireplace.

After lunch two girls from Gryffindor were called to the Headmaster’s office. Like a disappointed Grandparent Albus Dumbledore looked at the pair over his wire rimmed spectacles.

“I expect you know why you are here?” he said solemnly.

Louisa shook her head.

“Is it because of my marks? I really did try my best you know. It’s just I can’t study with the people that I used to study with since SHE started hanging around. If she would just go away again, I am sure my marks would improve. It’s not like I need good marks anyway, I’m going to marry Frank Longbottom and the Longbottoms are wealthy so it’s not like I need a job after school, so really, I don’t know why you bothered to call me her. Or is it because you want evidence of Lily’s cheating. I just know that she is, not that I’ve seen anything personally, but how do you explain the mark she gets when she is just a mud…”

“That is enough!” the Headmaster said firmly. “I did not wish to speak to you about your marks. Last year your actions were reprehensible, and you were required to apologise to the other party. I have been made aware that you have not done so. You will now explain why?”

“Why?!” huffed Louisa. Allison snorted. “Because I shouldn’t have to apologise to that …”

“Yes why,” Dumbledore cut through what he was sure was building into a lovely little speech.

“Because,” Allison drew herself up haughtily, “I am a pureblood and she is a mud..”

“That language will not be tolerated Miss Flaherty. You were in the wrong, you will apologise. A letter has been sent home to your parents requesting they address this matter with you over the holidays.”

Allison gave a sniff, “I….”

“You will do this before you go to bed this evening and if you do not, when you return for your fourth year, assuming your marks were adequate, you will serve detention.”

“Fine,” Allison huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and refusing to look at the Headmaster.

“The pair of you may go.”

Dismissed from the Headmasters office the pair made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower and into the common room. A quick glance revealed that it was empty except for the Marauders as almost all the students were busy packing their trunks. The girls stomped over to the group and fell dramatically onto a sofa with a groan.

“We just saw the Headmaster and guess what he wants us to do?” Louisa started.

“What?” said Peter barely glancing up from the fiercely fought game of exploding chess the boys were playing.

“Apparently he wants us to apologise to Lily!” Allison whined.

The smallest boy shrugged and continued with his turn.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Remus asked.

“Don’t you have anything to say about this?”

“Not really,” Remus took a card from the deck and laid another one on the discard pile, where it began to smoke.

“Not….” Allison cried, “How could you be so horrible!”

“I really don’t see what the problem is,” said James. “You did the wrong thing so you should apologise. It’s not that hard.”

“Not that hard!” Her voice went up an octave and boys winced. “I don’t see why we should apologise and you don’t, not that we did anything wrong. It’s just that spoilt little princess, she always gets what she wants.”

“First of all,” Remus started, “We have...” here he stopped for a quick glance at Sirius who nodded slightly, “ all apologised. Second of all, why no-one could have predicted the outcome would be so severe, the fact is all of us, you included, were responsible for landing another student in the hospital wing. Regardless of what you think about Lily, it still isn’t right.”

“Well I never…” The two disgruntled girls stood and made their way up to their dorm, the sound of a loud explosion following them.

Finally, the year was over. Lily traipsed down the stairs making her way to the final feast. She hoped that Sev would be waiting at the bottom of the stairs as he had done previously, though she couldn’t see him in the press of people, perhaps he was late. So she took a step to the side out of the stream of students and stood watching.

“Lils’!” Nerida waved as she wandered down. “We’ll try and get our usual carriage on the train tomorrow won’t we?

Lily smiled and nodded in agreement, “Sure, feel free to ask Pandora too!”

A tap on her shoulder had Lily turning around only no one was there. They tapped her other shoulder and she whipped around again.

“Ouch Evans! Your hair is lethal,” James said while rubbing his eye.

“It’s always good to see karma in action right away,” Lily grinned.

“What’s karma?” James asked.

“Remus grabbed his friend by the shoulder as he reached the bottom of the staircase and began to lead him away, “I’ll explain it you over dinner.”

“Use small words Remus.”

After a while the flood of students turned to a trickle. It was clear that Sev wasn’t coming. With a disappointed frown Lily made her way to the Great Hall. As she reached the door way a hand on her back roughly pushed her to the side.

“Get out of the way mudblood.”

MacNair, Malfoy and Sev, pushed passed her. Sev mouthing ‘sorry’ to her as he passed. Lily felt sad that her friend had to act that way to be accepted in his house. At least Malfoy wouldn’t be back the following year, maybe that would mean that Sev could visibly be her friend again. Shaking her head she moved to the Gryffindor table and took the seat that Doc had been keeping for her with Alice on her other side. a seat between Alice and Doc.

“What’s got you so glum, Squirt?” Gid asked from the other side of the table, as they waited for the last few stragglers to enter the hall.

Lily shrugged, “I thought I’d get to have a quick chat to Sev before the feast, so we could arrange things for tomorrow, but…..”

Gid glanced over his shoulder to the Slytherin table were Snape was sitting between Malfoy and MacNair. “He’s hanging out with his other buddies.”

“Yeah.”

Doc slung an arm around here shoulders, “Well at least you have us.” Lily gave a wry smile and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Any further discussion was interrupted by Dumbledore standing to give his speech and then with a clap of his hands the feast appeared on the tables. Only it didn’t stop on the tables the platters rose into the air, with many a giggle and laugh the students went to take the food they wanted. Only to the diner’s consternation the platters moved away from them. Where two students thinking to hold a plate, steady approached from both sides of the platter it rose further into the air until it was out of reach. One boy from Hufflepuff was diligently chasing a side of ham around the hall. Frank Longbottom being particularly tall did manage to grab a chicken leg, which he presented in triumph to Alice.

“That is enough,” Dumbledore waved his arms. Nothing happened. So he drew his wand, a twinkle in his eye, the platters all fell to the tables with a crash, accept for the side of ham which landed on the poor Puff. 

Noise returned to the room as everyone filled their plates.

Lily pulled her trunk out of her room and was levitating it down the staircase when she say Allison and Louisa loitering in the common room. Deciding to ignore them she made to walk by, when Allison spoke.

“Now you listen to me. You might think you are the best, but you’re not. Your just a no good..”

“I don’t think you want finish that sentence,” Frank walked down the stairs a trunk floating behind him. “And you should consider just completing the task the headmaster gave you.”

Affronted Allison turned on her heel and flounced out of the room. Before she followed Louisa briefly glanced at Lily and whispered “sorry.”

“Well that was……unexpected,” Lily said to Frank.

“I’m not really sure how that pair got sorted into Gryffindor,” Frank shook his head. “Can you run up an see if Alice is packed yet?”

“Sure she was nearly done when I came down.”

Lily ran up the stairs only to meet the other girls at the doorway.

“Frank’s asking for you Alice,” Lily drawled.

“Oh is he,” Marlene joined in. “What did he say Lil’?”

“Well….” Lily’s eyes twinkled, “It was actually really boring, he just asked if she was packed yet. Though I think he might want to offer to take her trunk down to the hall.”

“Ooooooh,”

“Shove off, you guys,” Alice blushed and gave Lily a gentle push towards the stairs.

A short time later they were again ensconced on the train, Lily in the carriage with Nerida and Pandora. As the train departed there was still no sign of Sev. With a sigh Lily watched the countryside passing by.

“Any exciting plans for the summer Lily?” Pandora asked.

“Not that I know of. I think Mum and Dad were just wanting to us to spend time as a family,” the red-head shrugged. “You?”

“Well we are going on an expedition to Bora bora, looking for Gulping Plimpies and other exotic animals,” Nerida offered.

“I assume that was your brothers influence?”

Nerida nodded, “Interestingly,” she leaned over and said in a stage whisper, “he also insisted that we invite a certain someone to come with.” She pointed to Pandora who blushed.

“I’m not sure if I’m allowed to go yet.”

“I’m sure it will be very exciting,” Lily offered.

“Oh, yes!” Nerida divulged the rest of her holiday plans and before they knew it the witch was there knocking and asking if they wanted any of her wares.

The quiet that had settled in as the girls were al absorbed in their books was broken when the door to their carriage was wrenched open suddenly. Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway, his wand in his hand.

“I will not warn you again. No one wants your filthy presence in this school. Steps are being taken to ensure your type knows where it belongs.” He raised his wand.

“Levicorpus!”

Malfoy was suddenly hanging upside down in the corridor.

“Well!” said Lily, unable to cease her laughter. “I’ve always been curious about what a pure blood wears underneath his robes!” She looked out into the corridor to see Beth and Mary, the first years she had been tutoring, giggling with their wands still aimed at the seventh year Slytherin. “Nice work girls. I don’t suppose you know how to get him down?”

The two Hufflepuffs, covered their mouths in an attempt to control their laughter as they shook their heads.

Lily shrugged, “Oh, well. It services him right. You’d best head back to your carriage. I expect will arrive soon.”

The girls waved as they turned to head back up the corridor. As if predicted by her words the train began to slow. Lily looked out the window and saw the close press of buildings that indicated that they had entered London. She dodged around the still hanging blonde to re-enter the compartment. Nerida and Pandora were beginning to organize themselves to disembark.

“We’ll write this summer, I promise,” Ned said, Dora nodding in agreement.

“It would be nice. Just tell your owl to meet me outside. My sister isn’t fussed on birds.”

Her friends said that it was no trouble to do so and dragged their trunks into the corridor, leaving Lily room to levitate hers down from the rack just as the train pulled into the station.

“See you next year,” the girls said as they departed.

Lily looked around at the crowd trying to spy her family. They were standing back against the wall, out of the press. A man whom absolutely must be related to James Potter was talking to them. There was a dark-haired woman with her arm threaded through his. They must be Charlus and Dorea Potter Lily thought as she made her way off the train. Elevating her trunk, she set her shoulders preparing to battle her way through the crowd.


End file.
